


Сон ёкая

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: История о юноше, которого еще ребенком отдали в услужение ёкаю. Ему была уготована другая судьба, но младший сын деревенского старосты даже рад, что все так обернулось. Он живет в лесу, колет дрова и моет горшки пока на порог не приходит беда.Особая благодарность Айсуре, за выискивание ответов на кучу дурацких вопросов и ROksi, за то, что осилила это все)))Примечания автора:Это очень AU!Япония, эпохи перемешаны, кое-что в принципе не соответствует реалиям. Все предупреждены. Автор не сильно в матчасть, поэтому, если вы видите какой-то эпический провал, дайте знать.





	1. Если ты не можешь заснуть, значит бодрствуешь в чьем-то сне...

Широ ворочается полночи, но так и не может уснуть. Его постель не жестче, чем обычно, и шкуры все также согревают его в прохладном воздухе комнаты. Что-то мешает. Что-то заставляет Широ вглядываться в темноту и думать о господине. Вот уже несколько лет эта комната его дом. Несколько лет он каждый день слышит пение цикад за маленьким окошком, спрятанным в переплетенных корнях и тонких веточках. Даже когда всё вокруг завалено снегом, прохладный воздух за окном напоен пряным дыханием трав. И пусть за порогом зима, стоит Широ зайти к себе, он слышит цикад. Иногда зеленые листочки с порывом ветра залетают с той стороны окошка и падают на постель из шкур. Широ вертит их в руках, разминает в пальцах, пачкаясь зеленью, и жадно дышит этим ароматом земли, смолы и чего-то еще очень знакомого.  
Сегодня днем он нашел очередной лист на белоснежных шкурах, но не смял его сразу, отложил. И сейчас, глядя в темноту, осторожно поглаживает упругую зелень, чуть сминая пальцами, и думает о господине.  
Господин был добр с самого начала.

 

_Широ все еще слышал слова отца: «Ты должен идти с господином Гэнкуро и служить ему», — эхом повторяющиеся в голове, когда вышел на большую поляну, окруженную кленами, и застыл с открытым ртом. Он хорошо знал близлежащие леса, и ему казалось, что Господин идет знакомой тропой, но в какой-то момент все изменилось. В этом месте Широ оказался впервые._  
_Господин, не останавливаясь, прошел мимо высокого деревянного настила, собранного прямо посреди поляны, к небольшому холму, что высился у дальнего края. Около холма разрослись кусты камелии, а над ними, в свою очередь, возвышалась огромная вишня. Широ никогда не видел сакуры такого размера и подумал, что дерево, наверное, невероятно старое._  
_Широ успел заметить кладку колодца, сквозь кустарник с одной стороны поляны и дровницу с другой. Господин обернулся и махнув рукой, подзывая к себе, тихо сказал:_  
_«Идем»._  
_Пока они шли к холму, Широ недоумевал зачем, но не смел ослушаться приказа, а подойдя ближе, заметил прячущийся за ветвями камелии лаз. В нем, секунду спустя, скрылся господин, поманив его за собой. Перешагнув через корни вишневого дерева, Широ опасливо зашел в темный коридор, но быстро понял, что темнота не мешает идти вперед. Немного попетляв, коридор вывел Широ к большой и просторной комнате. Господин ждал его посередине, и Широ поспешил разуться и подняться на деревянный настил. Оглядевшись, Широ заметил горящий очаг и еще один коридор._  
_«Ты голоден? — так же тихо спросил господин, и не дожидаясь ответа, велел, — Поешь. А потом я покажу тебе нору»._  
_Широ увидел на столе пиалу с похлебкой. Он думал, что от волнения не сможет проглотить ни кусочка, но сам не заметил, как пиала опустела. А когда Широ закончил трапезу, господин поманил его в глубь норы. Пройдя мимо первого ответвления, он сказал: «Там мои покои», — и пошел дальше, ко второму ответвлению. Короткий узкий коридор вывел в довольно просторную комнату._  
_«Теперь ты будешь жить здесь»._  
_Широ подумал, что раньше он с двумя младшими братьями занимал комнату чуть меньше: места для трех футонов* хватало, но будь в семье еще один брат, им было бы уже тесно._  
_Комната была странной. В ней не было острых углов, земляные стены, плавно скругляясь, смыкались с потолком и полом, закрытым деревянным настилом, как и во всей норе. Вместо привычного футона* — возвышение, застеленное шкурами, прямо под окошком. Непривычные, но удобные ниши. Здесь все не так как дома, все другое._  
_В тот день господин показал Широ кладовую и купальню, отвел к колодцу, рассказал, чем ему предстоит заниматься._  
_«А она цветет, господин?» — спросил Широ, когда в очередной раз проходил под вишневым деревом._  
_«Конечно. Весной обязательно увидишь», — господин улыбнулся, прищурив глаза, будто большая лисица._  
_В тот день, Широ еще не знал, чьим слугой стал._

 

Запах смятого листа щекочет ноздри, сон не идет, и Широ думает о господине так, как никогда не думал прежде. О гладких волосах господина, о его глазах, подобных черным агатам. Он никогда прежде не задумывался, насколько тот красив. Сначала было совсем не до того, Широ привыкал к новому месту, к новой жизни. Потом господин начал учить его. Учил вести хозяйство, живя в лесу. Учил собирать травы и пользоваться ими. Учил охоте. А сегодня Широ, вдруг, случайно перехватил взгляд господина, когда колол дрова в одних хакама*, несмотря на прохладный воздух. Широ чуть топор не выронил, но господин скрылся в норе так быстро, что кончик оби* взметнулся вверх, на мгновение зацепился за ветку камелии, прикрывающей вход в нору от ветра, и тут же исчез.  
Сегодня пение цикад совершенно не успокаивает, Широ думает о господине. Шкуры смяты, он вертится в надежде подманить сон удобной позой, но все тщетно.  
Когда лучик яркой луны заглядывает в окошко, Широ решается встать. Быть может, стоит охладить голову в бочке с водой, что стоит снаружи. Зима никак не вступит в свои права, и тонкий ночной ледок тает еще до полудня.  
Но холодная вода не оправдывает ожиданий, она не остужает юношу, а кажется, напротив, ещё сильнее распаляет его. Возвращаясь, Широ совсем перестает слышать голос разума. Одно лишь любопытство ведет его в покои господина, когда откуда доносится тихий стон.  
Комната господина выглядят в точности как и его, лишь просторнее, да еще один проход прячется за ширмой. Такое же окошко, через которое пробивается лунный луч, очерчивающий строгий профиль лица, заливающий светом волосы. Широ видит, как шевелятся глаза под закрытыми веками, слышит, как вздыхает господин, а на выдохе тихо зовет его по имени. И это заставляет вздрогнуть юношу. Он вдруг понимает, что зашел без приглашения, нарушил правило.  
«Ты можешь ходить где хочешь, но не в моих комнатах», — сказал ему господин на следующее утро, как увел из родной деревни.  
«А если мне понадобится у тебя что-то узнать, господин?» — спросил Широ тогда.  
«Просто позови меня», — это все, что ответил господин.  
За все семь лет Широ так ни разу не позвал его. Не было нужды.  
А сейчас он стоит рядом со спящим господином и не может пошевелиться. Не может шагнуть ни вперед, ни назад. Ему остается лишь завидовать лунному лучу, что так нахально обрисовывает контур губ, скулы и чуть дрожащие веки. Широ нестерпимо хочется самому, самыми кончиками пальцев, лишь бы не потревожить сон господина, проследить штрихи от лунного света. Что-то толкает его вперед, один небольшой шаг, еще один, и вот он почти упирается ногами в широкое ложе, на которое можно присесть, не задев господина.  
Широ склоняется над лицом мужчины, жадно вглядываясь в знакомые черты лица, но совершенно иными глазами. Его волосы, соскользнув с плеча, касаются руки господина, который тотчас же открывает глаза. В них, кажется, тонут миллиарды звезд, и Широ тоже тонет вместе с ними, сам не замечая, как склоняется все ниже.  
— Широ? — тихий шепот выдергивает его из этого падения, и юноша отшатывается назад. Осознание того, что он нарушил запрет, повергает Широ ужас. Сердце частит, он уже хочет выбежать наружу, но сильная рука, перехватившая запястье, не дает ему пошевелиться.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает, привставая, господин. Не смея поднять глаза, Широ скользит взглядом по его груди и сквозь тонкий шелк ночного косодэ* замечает темный сосок. Румянец заливает его щеки.  
— Я не мог заснуть… — единственное, что Широ способен выдавить из себя, и произнесенная вслух причина кажется ему такой глупостью, что он краснеет еще больше.  
— Прости, — шепчет господин и тянет его за руку ближе. — Ложись. Я помогу тебе уснуть.  
Ложе господина широкое, гораздо шире чем у него, и Широ укладывается рядом, не понимая, зачем это господину. А тот, пока юноша пытается осмыслить его действия, заворачивает его в шкуру, притягивает к себе, прижимая спиной к своей груди.  
Широ жарко. Шкура греет его. Греет тяжелая рука господина, обнимающая поперек груди. Греет его дыхание. Но Широ не хочет выпутываться, он спокоен и взволнован одновременно, и кажется, мог бы пролежать так всю жизнь.  
— Господин… — тихо зовет Широ.  
— Что?  
— Можно тебя спросить?  
— Конечно. Разве я когда-нибудь не отвечал на твои вопросы? — тихо посмеивается мужчина, щекоча дыханием шею Широ. Тот медлит, но через некоторое время все же решается и спрашивает:  
— Почему ты извинился?  
— Разве ты не знаешь? — снова посмеивается господин, — Твой отец не рассказывал тебе?  
— О чем? — тихо спрашивает Широ.  
— О снах…

_В первый год, когда отец начал учить Широ, младшие братья еще сбегали играть с соседскими мальчишками, и они с отцом оставались одни во внутреннем дворике. Низкая подставочка, тугие листы бумаги, тушь, кисти для каллиграфии, рассказы отца. Вот как проходило то время._  
_Клены окрасились в рыжее и красное, и казалось все, что было в тени их крон, тоже стало рыжим и красным._  
_«Ты рассеян, Широ. Что-то случилось?» — спросил его отец._  
_«Не мог заснуть сегодня. Совсем не спалось», — нехотя признался Широ._  
_«Ты совсем не устал вчера?» — отец лукаво сощурил глаза. Широ вскинулся:_  
_«Устал… Но заснуть все равно не мог»._  
_«Хочешь узнать, что это значит?»_  
_«Конечно!»_  
_Отец не торопился начинать объяснения. Он раздул огонь в небольшой жаровне, согрел воду и начал заваривать чай. Не так, как делала его мать, иначе. Разлив напиток в две чашки, он жестом подозвал сына ближе. Широ взял свою чашку из рук отца, церемонно поклонился и сделал глоток._  
_«Если ты не можешь уснуть, значит ты бодрствуешь в чьем-то сне…» — нараспев произнес отец._  
_Это все, что он сказал тогда._  
_Но через некоторое время Широ понял, что отец ошибся._  
_«Мне снился сон, что мы ходили на охоту, — сказал однажды утром один из его младших братьев — Мы ходили втроем! А ты, — он ткнул пальцем в грудь второму — сидел дома! Вот так-то!»_  
_Отоото* расплакался и убежал жаловаться матери, а Широ подумал, что отец ошибся тогда, ведь он спал всю ночь._

 

— Отец говорил, что если не спится, то значит, ты снишься кому-то другому. Но это все глупые сказки…  
— Вовсе нет. Не сказки. И он немного ошибся. Это значит, что ты бодрствуешь в чьем-то сне.  
— Какая разница?  
— Ты можешь сниться спящим, а можешь бодрствовать, — господин фыркает прямо в затылок Широ.  
— Я проверял, — упрямо говорит Широ, — Я спал и снился брату. А потом и отцу, но все равно спал.  
— Ты снился не тем людям, — Широ кажется что весь этот разговор забавляет мужчину, обнимающего его со спины. — Точнее, ты снился людям.  
Широ пытается развернуться лицом к своему господину, заглянуть в глаза, но рука держит крепко, и все, что ему удается, это повернуть голову.  
— Тогда в чьем сне я должен бодрствовать? — спрашивает Широ, вглядываясь в лицо господина.  
— Ты должен сниться ёкаю*. Тогда ты не сможешь заснуть, — мужчина перестает смеяться. Он серьезен, и Широ кажется, ждет чего-то.  
— Сегодня я был в твоем сне? — спрашивает Широ, вглядываясь в глаза господина.  
— Да. Сегодня в моем, — отвечает господин и, чуть помедлив, продолжает под требовательным взглядом юноши. — Другие ёкаи не знают о тебе, только я.  
— Хорошо.  
Широ поворачивает голову назад, прижимается спиной к мужчине и чувствует, как господин трется щекой о его плечо. Через несколько мгновений он проваливается в сон, обещанный господином, но в последний момент снова шепчет: «Хорошо…»

\---------------  
Ёкай — демон  
Косодэ — кимоно с относительно узкими рукавами. Можно носить в комплекте с хакама. М.б. нижним, верхним; м. использоваться как нижнее бельё  
Оби — широкий пояс которым стягивали кимоно и кэйкоги  
Отоото — младший брат. Все братья, кроме старшего — младшие  
Футон — толстый хлопчатобумажный матрац   
Хакама — широкие складчатые штаны, которые имели право носить только самураи и монахи. Обычным людям носить этот вид одежды можно было лишь в очень значимые праздники


	2. Охота

Просыпается Широ в своей комнате. Он вспоминает все, что происходило этой ночью. Как не мог уснуть и выходил наружу, в лес, как разбудил господина, а потом заснул в его объятиях. Румянец снова горячит кожу, и Широ почти недоумевает, почему господин еще не выкинул его за порог?  
Широ не знает, как теперь быть. Сердится ли на него господин? Позволит ли он остаться преступившему через его запрет? Широ сидит, завернувшись в шкуру, и мучительно размышляет. Доски пола холодят босые ноги, но лучше бы они холодили голову.  
Из раздумий его вырывает голос господина.  
— Долго ты еще будешь там сидеть? — Широ слышит приближающиеся шаги и через мгновение видит голову господина, заглядывающего в комнату. — Завтрак, Широ!  
— Да, конечно! — и юноша подскакивает как ошпаренный. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он совершенно забывает о завтраке. Еще одна оплошность. Терпение господина воистину безгранично. Вместо того, чтобы накричать на Широ или наказать как-нибудь, господин помогает. Вдвоем они быстро собирают на стол простой завтрак, а потом едят, в тишине.  
— Собирайся на охоту, — говорит господин, заканчивая трапезу, — сегодня хороший день для куропаток!  
Широ кивает, но прежде чем идти к себе, убирает со стола, моет посуду, наводит порядок. Времени это занимает совсем немного, действия за столько лет давно стали привычными. На краю сознания робкое, как ночной мотылек, воспоминание о том, как господин учил его этим простым, но тогда казалось, премудрым действиям.  
«Это же женская работа, — возмутился тогда юноша, — А кто раньше выполнял ее?»  
Господин на это лишь фыркнул и ответил: «Теперь ее выполняешь ты».  
Воспоминания заманивают в лабиринт памяти, но голос господина не дает погрузится в него. Расставив пиалы сушиться, Широ бежит к себе, одевается, берет лук и стрелы, и снова бежит, но уже к выходу.  
Длинный узкий коридор от входа к жилой части норы делает несколько изгибов, защищая жилище от ветра и холодного воздуха, и Широ только в последний момент, уже на пороге, понимает: зима наконец-то наступила. Лес белый. Пожухлые листья спрятаны под искрящимся в лучах яркого солнца ковром. Стволы деревьев почернели от влаги, и весь мир, кажется, состоит только из двух красок. Лишь только красное хаори* господина выделяется ярким цветным пятном. Он осматривает юношу цепким взглядом, прикидывает что-то и говорит:  
— Так ты замерзнешь. Переодевайся.

* * *

Они идут по лесу. Господин впереди, Широ позади, след в след. Они всегда так ходят зимой. Господин не говорит почему, а Широ не спрашивает.  
Они идут около часа, постепенно теплеет, и снег начинает подтаивать.  
— А почему не белки, господин? Они лучше видны сегодня, чем куропатки, — Широ спрашивает вытаскивая из-за воротника уже не первый комок снега, что упал с ветки, когда по ней пробегал пушистый зверек.  
— Ты мстителен, Широ. Ты знаешь об этом? — господин посмеивается над Широ, но только до тех пор, пока очередная белка не сбрасывает снег ему на голову.  
— Ах, ты! — кричит он хулиганке в след, грозя кулаком, а Широ смеется.  
— И кто из нас мстителен, господин?  
Теперь они смеются вдвоем и дурачатся как дети, кидая друг в друга снежками.  
— Идем, Широ, куропатки дальше, — и господин снова устремляется вперед. Широ задерживается, чтобы подобрать сумку со снедью, оглядывается на притаившихся белок, и машет им рукой. Скоро они выйдут к полю и начнут охоту.  
Но перед этим господин решает сделать крюк и выйти к обрыву.  
Сегодня нет обычной туманной дымки, и Широ отчетливо видит оба соседних южных холма. На ближайшем, на северо-восточном склоне, приютилась его родная деревня, а на восток от холмов, грядой прилепившихся к невысоким горам, простирается большая долина с крупными городами. Туман успел стечь с гор в долину и скрыть ее от взора молочным одеялом, но Широ помнит зеленые поля и ленты рек которые видел, когда отец возил его с братьями на летний фестиваль в Киротоши — самый большой город в долине. Тогда Широ было четырнадцать. А через год его отдали господину.

* * *  
_«Идем, брат, идем!» — младший, Аоки, дернул его за руку. Они на ногах целый день, и Широ уже порядком устал. Он и подумать не мог, что фестиваль может быть таким захватывающим, но и утомительным одновременно. Особенно, если с тобой два младших брата. Широ оторвался от созерцания фонарщиков, что как раз проходили мимо него, неся длинные жерди, плотно увешанные бумажными фонариками, и повернулся к брату._  
_«Идем! Отец, наверное уже волнуется!» — повторил Аоки и, схватив брата за руку, потянул ко входу в театр кабуки*. Широ подумал, что это последнее испытание на сегодня, потом они вернутся в минсюку*, чтобы переночевать, и уже завтра утром отправятся домой._  
_Так он думал только до начала представления, но стоило актерам выйти на сцену Широ прикипел взглядом к помосту и фигурам на нем, боялся моргнуть. В тот момент Широ первый раз пожалел о своей судьбе. Ему, как второму сыну старосты, предстояло пойти на службу в клан Ито к господину Ямада. А через несколько лет, возможно, вернуться к семье. Но сейчас нестерпимо хотелось остаться здесь, в театре._  
_Он видел Ямадо-сан несколько лет назад — мужчину с суровым взглядом. Время посеребрило его виски, добавило грузности фигуре, однако прожитые годы никак не повлияли ни на ясность ума самурая, ни на изворотливость, с которой тот вел дела своего даймё*. Широ не понравился этот взгляд. Ямадо-сан подъехал к нему, и спросил:_  
_«Где тут дом старосты?» — бока его лошади и лошадей его спутников потемнели от пота. Путь с соседнего холма был тяжелый, со многими крутыми подъемами, но мужчины, казалось, и не думали спешиться, чтобы дать лошадям отдохнуть._  
_«Вот там, — Широ махнул рукой в сторону и, глядя на самурайские мечи, заткнутые за пояса, добавил, — Но отца нет дома»._  
_Мужчина еще раз взглянул на него, и Широ захотелось сделаться маленьким и незаметным. Всадники направились к его дому, а Широ смотрел им вслед не в силах отвести взгляд, а через неделю случайно подслушал разговор женщин у колодца и узнал, что ему предстоит пойти к Ямадо-сан. На службу. Они говорили, что господин Ямадо самурай из совсем небольшого клана, и что служить в нем хоть и почетно для младшего сына, но лучше служить в другом клане._  
_Широ старался быть достойным сыном: почитал старших, не давал в обиду младших — думал о других больше, чем о себе. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как победив злых духов, герой снискал милость богов, первый раз хотел чего-то такого, что еще сам не понимал, и хотел для себя, а не для семьи. Чего-то большего, нежели однообразная жизнь в служении господину Ямадо. Боги посмеялись над вторым сыном старосты еще до его рождения, уготовив ему судьбу слуги, а не героя._  
_«Смирение... Служение...» — повторял он про себя снова и снова, пытаясь заснуть той глубокой ночью в гостевом доме, вспоминая тяжелый и липкий взгляд господина Ямадо. Возможно, сговорись отец с кем-то другим, чуть менее пугающим, Широ не горевал бы так. Но это был Ямадо-сан. И слезы сами, против воли Широ, наворачивались на глаза._

* * *  
— Широ? — голос господина чуть взволнован, но тот, кто не знает его хорошо, не догадается об этом. Широ знает, и поэтому слышит это беспокойство. За кого? — О чем ты задумался? — настаивает на ответе господин, и Широ вынужден признаться.  
— Я думал о Ямадо-сан, — отвечает он на вопрос и видит, как сужаются глаза господина.  
— О жалком самурае? — Широ видит, что он злится, но не может солгать.  
— Да, — почти шепотом подтверждает он.  
— Кому ты служишь, Широ? — властный голос заставляет поднять голову и впиться глазами в лицо господина.  
— Тебе!  
— Ты не будешь думать о Ямадо. Я запрещаю.  
— Да, господин!  
— Идем, куропатки ждут нас! — и Широ благодарно смотрит на ёкая, думая, что тот не видит его взгляда. Теперь у Широ есть приказ не думать о Ямадо, и он очень постарается оставить грустные мысли позади.

* * *

Они выходят к широкому полю, и господин напоминает, как увидеть птицу на снегу. А потом они соревнуются, кто удачливее сегодня. Побеждает господин, но Широ не огорчен, хотя он, как проигравший, идет в поле, собирает стрелы и еще теплые птичьи тушки.  
— Господин, почему ты не заведешь собаку? — спрашивает Широ.  
— Зачем? — мужчина снова улыбается, плохое настроение смыто азартом охоты, — У меня есть ты, — он смотрит на тушки в его руках, и на пучок стрел. — И потом, какая собака будет собирать стрелы?  
С этим Широ соглашается.  
— Да и не люблю я их, — неохотно говорит мужчина.  
Они подогревают на костре лепешки и мясо, взятое из дома, и едят.  
Начинает холодать, и господин подгоняет Широ, им пора возвращаться домой, ведь зимние дни коротки. Юноша подскакивает и спешно тушит костер, складывает остатки снеди в сумку.  
— Иди, — командует господин, и Широ поворачивается в сторону дома, делает несколько шагов вперед, стараясь идти по своим же следам в снегу. Он слышит, как удаляется мужчина, чувствует порыв ветра и не выдерживает — оборачивается, но видит лишь пустое поле. Ни истоптанного снега, ни кострища, ни даже ярких капель птичьей крови. Широ смотрит на снег под ногами, но следов больше нет. Ничьих.  
— Ну что ты встал? Как будто первый раз видишь. Идем, — Широ вздрагивает, услышав голос господина, и видит удаляющуюся спину в ярко-красном хаори*. Пристраивает поудобнее сумку, лук и догоняет господина. Широ думает о том, что каждый раз забывает: его господин — ёкай*.  
Они возвращаются домой уже в сумерках. Все также молча, все также ступая след в след. И только капли крови, капающие с перьев, отмечают их путь.  
Охота удалась, несмотря на сомнения Широ, и ближайшие дни их ждет вкусная похлебка.

\-------------  
Даймё — князь, землевладелец  
Кабуки — традиционный театр, в котором роли исполняют только мужчины  
Минсюку — постоялый двор  
Хаори — теплый кафтан


	3. Гостья

Широ располагается около очага и начинает ощипывать птичьи тушки. Господин пьет чай, сидя возле низкого столика. Отблески огня играют на его длинных волосах. Господин никогда не смазывает их жирным лосьоном и не укладывает в замысловатые прически, как люди, и Широ думает, что его волосы должно быть гладкие и прохладные как вода в весеннем ручье. Он и сам теперь все чаще лишь стягивает пряди шнурком, чтобы не мешали при работе.  
Когда юноша заканчивает с последней куропаткой, господин подходит к нему и склоняется над столом, почти касаясь Широ кончиками коротких прядей волос. Он внимательно смотрит на работу юноши и, одобрительно кивая, все же задевает плечо Широ, который ежится от щекотки, но не отстраняется. Господин берет в руки тушки, выбирает три и возвращает их на стол.  
— Приготовь эти, — велит он, а остальные уносит в холодную кладовую, где хранятся продукты.  
— Но, господин, зачем так много сразу? — удивленно спрашивает юноша.  
— Приготовь.

 

Набэ* получается вкусное, необычное. Оно всегда необычно. Широ готовит так, как готовила его мать дома, в деревне, но оно все равно всегда получается другое. Дом ёкая, постоянно напоминает себе Широ, и постоянно забывает обо этом.  
Широ берет две глубокие пиалы и накладывает, исходящие паром, куски мяса. Сначала господину, потом себе. Садится рядом, берет палочки и смотрит на застывшего мужчину, а господин вслушивается во что-то, слышное только ему.  
— Иди к себе, — он серьезен и даже строг. Широ не припоминает такого. — Бери похлебку и не выходи, пока я тебе не разрешу. Слышишь? Что бы тебе не показалось, не выходи.  
Широ быстро встает, не выпуская миски из рук, и выходит. Любопытство гложет его, но Широ не смеет ослушаться господина.

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, мужчина вздыхает, складывает хитрым способом пальцы и дует сквозь них. Внешне ничего не происходит, но ёкай заметно расслабляется, когда слышит чуть шаркающие шаги, а затем и скрипучий голос:  
— Ах ты, негодный Лис, перестрелял сегодня столько куропаток! — в комнату, подволакивая одну ногу, входит замотанная в тряпье старуха.  
— И ты здравствуй, Юки-химэ*, — невозмутимо отвечает ёкай. — Угостись с дороги. Вон агэмоно набэ* стоит.  
Она осматривает просторную комнату и вопросительно смотрит на хозяина дома, будто не находит то, что ищет.  
— Здесь нет никого.  
— Так уж и нет? А кто сварил набэ? — старуха с сомнением смотрит на ёкая, небрежно раскинувшего длинные шелковые рукава кимоно*.  
— Уж точно не ты, — мужчина поддразнивает гостью. — Будет тебе, Юки-химэ, здесь некого опасаться и некого заманивать в свои сети.  
Сказав это, ёкай встает и идет к агэмоно набэ, берет пиалу, накладывает куски птицы и подает с поклоном старухе. Прежде чем взять, она скидывает свое тряпье.  
— Здравствуй, Гэнкуро, — молодая женщина необыкновенной красоты приветствует ёкая ответным поклоном и берет пиалу в обе руки.  
— Здравствуй, Юки-химэ.  
Ёкай возвращается на свое место, и женщина садится напротив. На столе с ее стороны уже лежат лакированные палочки.  
— Хороши птички, жирные, — хвалит она ловко выхватывая кусочки мяса палочками. Облизывая густой соус с губ, ее язычок мелькает среди острых зубов.  
— Хороши, — соглашается ёкай.  
— А не сыграть ли нам, Гэнкуро? — вдруг предлагает женщина и добавляет:  
— Хорошего противника так сложно найти.  
Через несколько минут перед ними стоят гобан* и два сундучка, в одном из них агаты, в другом кусочки хрусталя.  
— Ничего удивительного. Тебе надо чаще выбираться из своей деревни.  
Ёкаи кидают жребий, и гостье достается хрусталь, такой же прозрачный, как она сама.  
Они неспешно выстраивают фигуры на доске и беседуют на приличествующие темы. Обсудив, кажется, все положенные этикетом новости, женщина заговаривает после непродолжительной паузы:  
— Видела тебя сегодня на обрыве, — сообщает она, аккуратно придерживая белоснежный шелк рукава и ставя очередной камень на доску, — ты был не один.  
— Верно, — Гэнкуро и не думает лгать.  
— Это тот мальчик?  
— Тот, да не тот. Не мальчик он уже давно, — говорит ёкай, делая глоток чая. — А как поживает Минакити? — он пробует сменить тему, ведет широким рукавом по столу, берет кувшинчик — токкури* и разливает саке* по двум отёко*. Но Юки так просто не провести.  
— Минакити прекрасно. А как ты поживаешь?  
— Юки! — восклицает ёкай и качает головой.  
— Не увиливай от ответа, Гэнкуро! — строго говорит гостья. — Так что там с мальчиком? И не надо мне говорить про его возраст. По сравнению с нами он еще сущий ребенок, даже если по своим меркам взрослый! И красивый…  
Женщина смотрит за спину ёкая, чуть наклоняет голову, улыбается призывно.  
Мужчине не надо оборачиваться, он слышит шелест одежды и легкие, но быстрые удаляющиеся шаги. Гэнкуро раздосадован, хотя старается не подать вида.  
— Юки-химэ! — окликает ёкай, и гостья переводит взгляд на него. Видит плотно сжатые губы хозяина дома, морщинку меж бровей и говорит:  
— Ну что ты, Гэнкуро, я ведь только посмотрела, — она сидит с идеально ровной спиной, сложив руки на коленях, и улыбается ёкаю, но тот лишь качает головой. — Это твой человечек, я и не думала ничего такого.  
— Помнится, когда ты в последний раз «не думала ничего такого», в холмах за зиму замерзло семеро крестьян.  
— Ну что ты такое говоришь! У меня есть Минакити и я счастлива. Я всего лишь посмотрела на твоего... как говоришь, его зовут? — женщина вопросительно смотрит на ёкая, но тот лишь улыбается. — Гэнкуро, он только человек. Нет нужды скрывать его имя, — ёкай делает глоток саке и все также молчит. — Ты же знаешь, как зовут Минакити. Не понимаю, отчего такой секрет? — и вновь в ответ лишь улыбка и непринужденная поза. — Ладно, ладно, я все поняла. Хорошо. Это только твой юноша! — Юки следует примеру хозяина дома и отпивает саке. — Но что-то тебя все равно тревожит, — подмечает она.  
— Еще бы не тревожило... — бормочет ёкай.  
— Что случилось? — уже вполне искренне спрашивает Юки.  
Господин смотрит на нее долго, испытующе, а потом спрашивает:  
— Ты, как никто из нас, хорошо знаешь, как это, когда нравится человек, — она кивает. — Они такие хрупкие, так мало живут, и при этом, такие непостоянные.  
— О, Гэнкуро! — глаза женщины полны лукавства. — Хочешь я расскажу тебе про Минакити? — и не дожидаясь согласия, приступает к рассказу:  
— Когда я первый раз увидела его, подумала, о, какой красавец! Решила, что не буду добавлять его в свою коллекцию статуй. Он был так мил и так прекрасен, когда упрашивал не трогать его. И я сжалилась, но приказала хранить нашу встречу в тайне, чтобы он не смел рассказывать о ней ни одному человеку, а потом пришла к нему как женщина, обычная женщина. Уж очень он хорош собой! Да, век людей короток. Но мы можем сделать его чуточку длинней. Две зимы назад Минакити проговорился. Рассказал о нашей встрече. Представь себе, он не сдержал клятву, но знаешь, я не убила его. Подумала, формально он ничего не нарушал, потому что рассказал не человеку, а мне — своей жене, хотя и не знал, что она — это я.  
Женщина прерывает рассказ, и какое-то время они сидят в тишине.  
— Почему ты оставила его в живых, Юки? — спрашивает ёкай, — Ведь он все же нарушил клятву, хотя ни один человек и не узнал о тебе. Разве раньше ты так поступала?  
— Ах, тебе ли не знать этого, Гэнкуро? — она откидывается на спинку дзабутона*. — Ты ведь так заботишься о своем подопечном, — женщина смеется, а потом резко прекращает. — Ты испытываешь чувства? Страх за него. Волнение, когда он рядом. Еще большее волнение, когда его нет. Он снится тебе? — она подается вперед, опираясь на локоть, и пристально смотрит господину в лицо.  
— Он думал о каком-то самурае. О каком-то мелком, совершенно неумелом самурае. К тому же он практически старик! — ёкай качает головой, — И у него лицо было такое… не похоже, что это хорошие воспоминания.  
— Лис, тебя беспокоит то, что мальчик думает именно о самурае?  
— Ему плохо от этих воспоминаний, я же вижу.  
— Но это не значит, что он не думает о тебе. Возможно, когда ты не видишь.  
— Он принадлежит мне. И не должен думать ни о ком другом.  
— Ты так жесток, Гэнкуро! — в шутку ужасается гостья. — Хорошо, что я не попала в твои сети, когда перебралась в эти холмы, и не должна прислуживать тебе, как он! — она заливается смехом.  
— Я приказал ему не думать о Ямадо!  
— Ты не сможешь заставить мальчика не думать о ком-то, пора бы знать такие вещи, Гэнкуро, — гостья обрывает смех и продолжает уже серьезно. — Но ты можешь сделать так, чтобы твой человечек просто не хотел думать о ком-то еще.  
Юки улыбается и встает, ищет свое тряпье, поднимает с пола.  
— Благодарю тебя за кров, за пищу и за беседу, — женщина кланяется, и распрямляется уже старухой. Ёкай церемонно кланяется ей в ответ.  
— Не провожай меня, — просит старуха скрипучим голосом. И Юки-онна* уходит, подволакивая одну ногу.

* * *

Широ сидит в своей комнате и думает о том, что так взволновало господина. Ему кажется, если бы пришел враг, то Широ услышал бы звуки сражения или какой-то другой шум, но все тихо.  
Проходит уже больше двух часов. Широ съедает свой ужин, рассудив, что если господину понадобится помощь, то лучше чтобы живот не подводило от голода, после целого дня на охоте.  
Юноша подходит к выходу и прислушивается. Тихо. Очень осторожно, подобрав полы домашней юкаты*, он делает несколько шагов и выглядывает из комнаты. Ни звука. Еще несколько шагов, и вдруг тишину прорезает звонкий, как медный колокольчик, женский смех. Широ замирает, ждет, и смех повторяется. Значит, врага нет? Но тогда зачем господин отослал его? Широ в растерянности, он делает еще несколько шагов и подходит к повороту, за которым слышит голос господина и женщины. Широ очень хочется посмотреть на виновницу своих волнений, но боязнь нарушить приказ господина удерживает его. Пока он не понимает, что гостья спрашивает про него, про Широ. Решимость возникает сама собой, и он очень медленно заглядывает в комнату.  
Она очень красива, эта женщина, и Широ сразу понимает, что она не человек. Широ много лет живет в доме ёкая, он уверен. Пусть ее волосы выглядят как обычные, ее кожа очень светлая, почти прозрачная, такой не бывает у людей. Должно быть, ее почти не видно на улице, особенно, если она носит такое же белое, как и ее косодэ*, платье-учикакэ*. Широ насчитал двенадцать слоев и все белоснежные.  
— …по сравнению с нами он еще сущий ребенок, даже если по своим меркам взрослый! И красивый…  
Широ понимает, что его заметили, не потому что слышит слова женщины, он видит ее глаза, фиолетовые, совершенно нечеловеческие, и, глядя в них, совершенно не может пошевелиться. Широ слышит окрик господина, и женщина отводит взгляд. Лишь тогда Широ отшатывается назад, переводит дух, привалившись спиной к стене, и быстро уходит к себе.

 

Широ ходит из угла в угол, не находя себе места. Корит себя за то, что ослушался господина. Потом замирает и вспоминает то, что увидел. Это была Юки-онна*, он почти не сомневается, так может выглядеть только она. И снег выпал этой ночью. Аники, старший брат, рассказывал страшные истории и говорил, что Юки-онна — одноногая старуха, но фиолетовые глаза…  
Широ не мог ошибиться. Как и в том, что она очень красива. Она провела вместе с господином целый вечер, смеялась и от этого Широ в еще большем смятении. Раньше все время господина принадлежало Широ.  
Юноша вновь мечется по комнате, залезает на ложе, чтобы прохладный ночной воздух немного остудил лицо, смотрит на луну. Он слышал, что в других провинциях Юки-онна почитают, как лунную принцессу. Теперь он понимает почему.  
Мысли скачут, и он начинает размышлять, заглядывает ли господин, пусть и изредка, в маленькое святилище около его деревни? Ведь он ёкай, у него нет больших храмов, только маленькие алтари возле деревень. Аники однажды рассказывал, как видел волка у святилища Оками*. Все знают — Оками не оборачиваются, а господин выглядит как обычный человек, на него могли не обратить внимания.  
Постепенно пение цикад успокаивает Широ, а может, он устает от волнения. Юноша ложится на постель и думает о том, как долго сможет быть рядом с господином. Ведь он человек, и очень скоро, по меркам ёкай, состарится. А может быть, его служение закончится еще раньше. Может быть, уже завтра господин прогонит его. Широ не хочет возвращаться в деревню. Он решает умолять господина не прогонять его и, если мужчина сжалится, никогда больше не нарушать приказа.  
Сон смежает его веки, и Широ уже спит, когда господин подходит к нему, присаживается рядом, осторожно гладит по волосам не пряча нежности во взгляде. А потом также тихо уходит.

\------------

Агэмоно набэ — «горшок для жареных продуктов»  
Гобан — доска для игры в го  
Дзабутон — плоская подушка для сидения   
Кимоно — традиционная одежда в виде длинного халата с широкими рукавами, который стягивается на талии поясом оби.   
Косодэ — кимоно с относительно узкими рукавами. Можно носить в комплекте с хакама. М.б. нижним, верхним; м. использоваться как нижнее бельё.  
Набэ — традиционное блюдо зимнего сезона, готовиться в агэмоно набэ  
Оками —оборотень-волк (ёкай)  
Отёко — «рюмка»  
Саке — рисовое вино  
Токкури — кувшин для саке  
Учикаке — женское платье, одевается поверх косодэ в холодный сезон  
Химэ — постфикс, обращение к знатной девушке  
Юката — легкое кимоно из хлопка или льна без подкладки, носится на улице летом, в домашней обстановке или после принятия водных процедур. Юката одевается как мужчинами, так и женщинами  
Юки-онна — снежная дева (ёкай)


	4. Зимние дни

Широ просыпается рано. Только-только рассвело, но он уже вскакивает со своего ложа из шкур. Мысли о вчерашнем вечере не дают насладиться безмятежностью природы и белизной снега, когда он выходит за водой. Ночью не было ни метели, ни просто ветра, но следов ночной гостьи Широ не видит. Он разбивает лед в бочке и зачерпывает воду, возвращается к огню. Широ никогда не видел, чтобы огонь потух, и никогда не видел чтобы господин подкладывал дрова, хотя юноша колет их почти каждый день. Огонь горит всегда и совершенно не чадит, хотя в норе нет никаких отверстий, для выхода дыма. И когда Широ готовит, ничего не пригорает, каким бы сильным ни было пламя. В первое время он удивлялся, а потом привык. Ему нравится жить здесь, в лесу. Это так не похоже на то, к чему он мысленно готовил себя после встречи с Ямадо.  
Вода в котелке почти закипает, и Широ отставляет его чуть в сторону, чтобы сохранить горячей. Приносит с холода набэ*, убирает на место стол для го, подливает масла в светильники, стоящие по углам и поправляет в одном из них сбившийся фитиль, проверяет в порядке ли купальня. Он не находит вчерашней грязной посуды, и не знает, чем занять себя до пробуждения господина, поэтому вдвойне мается от неведения, как отнесся господин к его вчерашнему проступку.  
Солнце уже достаточно высоко, когда входит ёкай. Его домашняя юката* смята, волосы растрепались, а выражение лица не предвещает ничего хорошего. Широ робко встает, не зная, как правильно поступить, и, не сдержав порыва, кидается на пол, прямо в ноги господину, бормочет что-то несуразное. Господин морщится и негромко окликает:  
— Широ.  
И тот поднимает лицо, продолжая телом все также припадать к ногам ёкая. Слеза катится по смуглой щеке, и юноша шепчет:  
— Прости, господин... Прошу тебя, не прогоняй меня... — он глотает слова, торопится, — никогда больше... не смогу... Пожалуйста...  
— Сделай мне чай, — требует господин, и несколько мгновений спустя Широ протягивает чашку с бледным напитком.   
— Хорошо, — господин усаживается около столика чуть менее грациозно, чем обычно. — Ты останешься.   
И юноша снова падает на пол, вытягивая руки в жесте полной покорности. Он не догадывается, что господин вчера не стал сдерживать себя, и уже после ухода гостьи, в одиночестве, снова пил саке. Не знает о том, что господин даже рад, что невольно испугал Широ своим видом, и теперь не надо думать, как объяснить юноше, степень проступка.  
Широ наблюдает, как господин, отставив пиалу в сторону, запускает пальцы в волосы и неожиданно для себя запутывается. Достает из рукава резной гребень, на пробу проводит им по волосам, но лишь дергает спутанные пряди. Тяжело вздохнув, господин случайно ловит взгляд Широ. Юноша как завороженный глядит на гребень в его руке и просит одним лишь взглядом.  
— Расчеши, — небрежно бросает господин и протягивает черепаховый гребень юноше. Широ, почтительно взяв резную безделушку и зайдя господину за спину, сначала откладывает ее в сторону. Он принимается разбирать волосы господина на отдельные пряди. Пропускает их через пальцы, очень аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не потянуть те, что спутались, затем берет гребень и также бережно расчесывает на всю длину, сначала только кончики, но постепенно забирая все выше и выше. И вот волосы будто текут сквозь пальцы, они именно такие, как и представлял себе Широ, тяжелые, невероятно гладкие и прохладные. Не в силах оторваться от них, юноша запускает пальцы к коже головы и начинает легонько массировать. Он помнит, что господин вчера пил саке и возможно сегодняшний хмурый вид отчасти результат ночного возлияния. Легонько, почти не касаясь, он проводит по вискам, по макушке к затылку, ведет пальцы назад, снова кружит у висков. Слышит тихий вздох господина и в ужасе думает, что сделал больно или неприятно. Широ чуть наклоняется вперед, чтобы перехватить взгляд господина, но видит лишь легкую блуждающую улыбку и закрытые глаза, которые тотчас распахиваются, стоит только пальцам замереть. Глаза господина темные, не понять, где заканчивается радужка и начинается зрачок. Совсем не страшные, на взгляд Широ, уж точно не такие, как у Юки-онна.  
— Наколи дров, Широ, — тихо говорит господин, — а я пойду пока... — и встав, медленно уходит в глубь норы. Широ не отрываясь смотрит ему вслед и только поэтому замечает промелькнувший под юкатой* кончик лисьего хвоста.   
Юноша идет на улицу, обходит огромное вишневое дерево, в корнях которого притаился вход в жилище господина, берет топор и пристраивает поудобнее первое за сегодня полено.

* * *  
Зимние дни идут своим чередом, неспешно и однообразно, но Широ доволен и по-своему счастлив.  
Два раза их уединение нарушает Юки-онна. Первый раз Широ сидит в своей комнате, завернувшись в шкуры, и слушает вой метели вместо привычных цикад. В этот раз он не допускает мысли ослушаться приказа господина и просто ждёт. Лис, придя сказать, что гостья покинула их, и увидев его напряжённый взгляд, решает в следующий раз не отсылать Широ.  
Не проходит и двух недель, как снежная дева приходит вновь.  
— Она не враг мне, — говорит ёкай, когда гул усилившегося к ночи ветра достигает их слуха.   
— Господин? — Широ отрывается от свитка.  
— В некотором роде, она даже в долгу передо мной, — продолжает мужчина. — Поэтому, когда она увидела тебя, не навредила. Если бы это был кто-то другой, исход мог быть иным, — Широ смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами. — Сегодня ты можешь остаться. Будешь прислуживать.  
Хорошо, господин, — кивает Широ, — спасибо.  
Уловив чужое присутствие, они оба почти синхронно поворачивают головы ко входу. Юки-онна еще прекраснее, чем запомнил ее Широ. Она легко улыбается и приветственно кланяется господину.  
— Здравствуй, Гэнкуро, — и добавляет, — Какой умный юноша. Умеет читать!  
Широ чувствует предательский румянец и поспешно сворачивает свиток. От необходимости как-то реагировать его спасает господин.   
— Здравствуй, Юки-химэ. Конечно, умный. Широ — сын старосты.  
— Пусть так, но разве крестьянину пристало читать поэзию? — она лукаво улыбается, рассматривая Широ с совсем не женской скромностью.   
— В моем доме не действуют человеческие правила!  
Гостья совсем как девочка прыскает от смеха в кулачок и поворачивается к хозяину:  
— Как ты серьезен, Гэнкуро! Как скажешь, ты хозяин в этом доме. Будь же гостеприимным, — и она снова смеется.  
Господин ведет ее к столику, и Широ с удивлением видит, что кушанья уже разложены по мисочкам тонкими прозрачными ломтиками.  
За порогом бушует метель, а внутри тепло от огня в очаге, от осознания того, что господин не отослал его, как в прошлый раз. Широ практически ничего не делает, сидит тихонько в стороне и наблюдает за неспешной беседой двух ёкаев. Лишь раз он встает, чтобы принести гобан* и сундучки с камнями. А когда приходит очередь саке, господин отпускает его.   
Сегодня Широ не терзают тревоги, когда он ложится спать. Юки-химэ совсем не ужасна, как рассказывал Аники, просто она... женщина и кажется, совсем не увлечена господином, а искренне любит своего дровосека — Минакити. Непонятно почему, но это успокаивает Широ, и он погружается в сон, не слыша, как Юки-онна прощается с господином.  
— Ты волнуешь его больше и иначе, чем должен волновать господин слугу. Помни об этом.

* * *  
Четвертого визита Юки-онна господин не ждет. Совсем скоро наступит весна, ее дыхание уже подтапливает снег, хотя ночи все еще холодны. Тем неожиданнее становится звук шаркающих шагов и взволнованный крик.  
— Гэнкуро! Гэнкуро, где ты? — и ёкай сталкивается на полпути ко входу со старухой. — Идем, скорее, твой мальчик в лесу!  
— Что? — ёкай совершенно ошарашен, он замирает вслушиваясь, но лишь на миг, а после выбегает во все еще заснеженный лес. Старуха, запыхавшись, семенит за ним.   
— На северном склоне, возле оврагов. Поторопись!  
— Покажешь дорогу. Залезай, — приказывает ёкай, и в следующий миг перед старухой стоит огромная лисица с пятью хвостами.  
— Стара я уже для этого, — ворчит Юки-онна, но послушно лезет на спину зверю.   
Лис бежит петляя между стволами деревьев, почти не касаясь снега, а старуха, прижавшись к загривку, рассказывает:  
— Я шла по лесу и вдруг увидела человека. Еще подумала, кто же это ходит по северному склону зимой? Окликнула, а как обернулся, смотрю, Широ! Хотела согреть, да время сейчас не мое, и, кажется, только заморозила еще сильнее. Хорошо, что вовремя заметила. Сразу к тебе бросилась. Ты уж прости, если что. Я же не со зла…  
Лис на это только нетерпеливо и раздраженно тяфкает, и ускоряет бег.  
Широ лежит на снегу совершенно бледный, как лепесток белой камелии. Лис обнюхивает его лицо и ложится рядом.  
— Помоги, — просит он старуху, и та перекатывает бесчувственное тело на спину зверю. Лис встает, делает несколько медленных шагов на пробу, и переходит на плавный бег, стараясь прикрыть юношу пушистыми хвостами. Так они добираются до дома.

\-------------  
Гобан — доска для игры в го  
Набэ — традиционное блюдо зимнего сезона, готовиться в агэмоно набэ  
Юката — легкое кимоно из хлопка или льна без подкладки, носится на улице летом, в домашней обстановке или после принятия водных процедур. Юката одевается как мужчинами, так и женщинами


	5. Болезнь и воспоминания

Широ просыпается посреди ночи от того, что наконец-то согрелся. Он помнит снег и холод, помнит Юки-онна, но не помнит, как оказался дома. Широ кажется, что он еще спит, хотя от неудобной позы затекли руки и ломит спину. Все из-за того что рядом с ним лежит большой теплый зверь, и укрывает Широ хвостами. Он решает, что это господин спас его и теперь отогревает, потому что больше некому. А еще Широ думает, о том что ни разу не видел господина в зверином обличье. И хвосты у господина такие... лисьи. Широ понимает, что еще очень слаб, сон снова накрывает его, толком и не отпустив, и юноша спокойно засыпает, вжавшись лицом в теплую шерсть.  
Второе пробуждение меньше похоже на сказку — огромного лиса нет. Широ ворочается на просторном ложе, переворачивается на бок и неожиданно для себя встречается взглядом с господином. Тот сонный, будто только что открыл глаза. А может так и есть. Мужчина смаргивает, взгляд его проясняется.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — голос его звучит чуть хрипло спросонья.  
— Не знаю... — шепчет Широ, потому что действительно не знает, и вдруг заходится сильным кашлем. Господин придерживает его, а когда Широ становится легче, отпускает. Господин встает и идёт к выходу.  
— Лежи, сейчас принесу питьё.  
Вскоре он возвращается. В его руках чашка с темным напитком, от которого идет пар. — Вот, пей. Только осторожно, слишком горячее.  
Господин поит его, не выпуская чашку из одной руки, другой придерживая юношу за плечи, и Широ может касаться своими руками прохладной ладони господина. Он дует на напиток, но спешит и обжигается. Отвар горький, но Широ хочет выпить его поскорее. Будто поняв это, господин уговаривает:  
— Не торопись. Выпьешь это и запьешь водой, — Широ смотрит с благодарностью.  
Допив, он откидывается на спину, а господин вновь уходит, на этот раз за обещанной водой.  
— Надо поесть хоть немного, — говорит господин, но силы у Широ уже закончились, и он снова проваливается в сон. Ему снится большой и теплый зверь, он обнимает Широ своими хвостами, а прохладным носом прижимается к шее. И от этого Широ так спокойно и уютно, что даже болезнь не сильно его расстраивает.  
На следующий день Широ пьет горячий бульон с пряными травами. Он все еще безумно слаб, и господин не отходит от него ни на шаг.  
Так проходит неделя. Господин все время поблизости, приносит питье и еду, обтирает влажной тканью, согревает ночью.  
В один из дней он извиняется перед Широ, что не уследил, а тот распахивает глаза и просит прощения за то, что стал обузой.  
Господин присаживается на край ложа и запускает пальцы в волосы Широ.  
— Ты не виноват, я должен был следить за тобой.  
— Я видел Юки-химэ. Кажется... — нехотя признается юноша, он решает, что лучше сказать сразу.  
— Да, все верно. Она привела меня к тебе, — господин заглядывает в глаза Широ. — Она не хотела тебе зла. Силы не рассчитала. Она всегда такой была. Не сердись на нее.  
— Я думал, это она подстроила.  
— Ты можешь мне рассказать, что произошло? — спрашивает ёкай.  
— Я колол дрова. Всё было как обычно, — господин кивает головой, поощряя рассказ. — Только волосы растрепались, и шнурок слетел. А белка... белка схватила его и побежала.  
— Белка? — переспрашивает господин.  
— Странно, да? Раньше белки к поляне не приближались.  
— Странно. А как ты оказался на северном склоне?  
Широ чувствует румянец, заливающий его щёки отнюдь не из-за болезни. Вот уж глупость, так глупость.  
— Я погнался за белкой, — шепчет он. — Она бежала по снегу, не по веткам.  
— Тоже странно.  
— Да... И мне тогда показалось, я легко ее поймаю.  
— Белку? — юноша отворачивается, потому что не может смотреть на иронично приподнявшуюся бровь.  
— Господин, пожалуйста!.. — жалобно стонет Широ. — Тогда мне именно так показалось. Она бежала в сторону склона, на котором те цветочки растут, которые мы собираем осенью, желтые такие.  
— На восток?  
— Да, на восток. Но вместо этого, сам не понимаю как, попал в Рощу Сна.  
— Ты должен был переходить по мосту через Даи Кейкоку — большой овраг. Помнишь это? — господин внимательно всматривается в глаза Широ, а тот никак не может вспомнить про мост. Он видел его летом, тяжелые массивные перила, башенки по краям выкрашенные в красное, пенная зелень, выступающая из-под моста. Но у него отчего-то не получается представить, как он выглядит зимой.  
— Тебя заманили.  
Голос господина вырывает Широ из задумчивости, решительный взгляд пробирает до самых костей. Господин удерживает Широ за подбородок, мягко, но не вырваться, и смотрит, кажется, глубже, чем можно себе вообразить.  
— Кто? — спрашивает он у неведомого собеседника, и через секунду отпускает юношу. — Поспи, отдохни, — мягко проводит по волосам, касается лба, — снова жар поднимается, — и Широ не верится, что это одно и тоже существо, одновременно и властное и мягкое.

* * *

Ночью у Широ действительно жар, хотя, еще днем казалось, что он идет на поправку. Он мечется во сне, скидывает шкуры, которыми его укутывает господин, отталкивает руки, стирающие влажной тканью испарину. Мужчина поит его, почти бессознательного, лекарством, убаюкивает, укачивает на руках и корит себя за то, что смотрел глазами юноши. Он понимает, что растревожил болезнь, но ничего уже не поделать.  
Под утро Широ успокаивается, жар спадает, а вымотавшийся за ночь господин не находит сил уйти в другую комнату, сворачивается рядом странным для взрослого мужчины клубком и проваливается в сон.  
Широ будит песня цикад. Он чувствует, болезнь наконец-то пошла на убыль. Сегодняшняя ночь была переломной. Юноша поворачивается на бок и видит господина, спящего рядом. Широ рассматривает его лицо, кажущееся уставшим даже во сне. Рассматривает, как тогда, в лунном свете, только теперь он не боится. Ему хочется коснуться волос господина, но Широ не решается потревожить его сон. Коснуться идеально очерченных бровей, провести пальцем по щеке, подбородку, кромке губ… От этих мыслей Широ бросает в жар, какой-то другой, не такой, как от болезни. Он не знает почему так.  
Он встает очень аккуратно, чтобы не задеть мужчину. Да и потому что сам еще слаб. Оборачивается. Господин спит закутавшись в два тонких нижних косоде*, которых должно быть, судя по длине этих, больше двенадцати. Широ видит босые узкие ступни господина и испытывает томительную неловкость от этого. Он хочет сделать вид, хотя бы для себя, что это не тревожит его, разворачивает шкуру и укрывает господина, поправляет ее в ногах и замечает на правой щиколотке браслет — обычный тонкий шнурок-низку. Он сам такой сделал однажды в детстве. Широ на мгновение застывает, зажмурившись, но потом спохватывается, закрывает ступни и тихонько выходит.

* * *  
Около очага стоит полупустой котел с теплой водой. «Наверное, остался с ночи», — думает Широ. Он ставит посудину на огонь и ждет, пока вода согреется. Есть пока не хочется, а чай будет самый раз.  
Широ прихватил одну из шкур с собой, теперь сидит, завернувшись в нее, и маленькими глотками отпивает из глиняной кружки.  
Перед глазами встает красный шнурок с простыми камушками и бусинками, слишком простыми, чтобы ёкай носил его. Но ёкай носит. Широ кажется, что это было когда-то очень давно, тогда он еще не знал, уготованной ему судьбы...

_Широ бежал из деревни вдоль яркой зелени рисовых полей. Пусть Широ — сын старосты, но он не старший и его можно продать за мешок с рисом. Ноги скользили по грязи из-за дождей сезона Цую*, но его преследователям тоже было нелегко. Слабое утешение, ведь они старше и их пятеро._   
_«Стой, бака*!»_   
_«Стой! Все равно догоним!» — крики становились то чуть громче, то чуть тише, а Широ продолжал бежать._   
_С тех пор, как четыре весны назад Ито Ямадо приезжал в их деревню и разговаривал с его отцом, отношение к Широ изменилось. Теперь он все реже играл с другими мальчишками и все чаще прятался от них._   
_Неделю назад Широ бродил по окрестностям деревни и дошел до маленького придорожного храма кицунэ*. Кто-то разбросал подношения, люди или звери, и Широ поднял то, что упало с алтаря на землю, распутал длинные шнуры метелок, потом чуть приобнял шероховатый от лишайника столб ворот и задумался. Он мог бы просить защиты у Лиса-оборотня, но знал, что жизнь его столь незначительна, что вряд ли покровителю этих холмов есть дело до какого-то мальчишки. Пусть даже тот сын старосты, все равно ведь младший._   
_Сегодня ноги сами вынесли Широ к тому же храму. Деревенские поля остались позади, и храм стоял окруженный густым высоким кустарником, в который и нырнул Широ, а потом тихонечко пробрался внутрь, за алтарь и замер, стараясь не выдать себя шумным дыханием._   
_«Где ты, бака?»_   
_«Выходи! Иначе пожалеешь!»_   
_Широ слышал их крики, слышал звуки шагов, ему казалось, что мальчишки вот-вот найдут его, схватят, вытащат на раскисшую дорогу. Когда они добежали до храма, покрутились возле и даже заглянули внутрь, Широ сжался в комочек, мысленно готовясь… но ничего не произошло. Старший сын кузнеца Окава подошел к самому алтарю, постоял и тихо вышел из святилища. Крикнув что-то приятелям, он повел их еще дальше от деревни._   
_Окава Казуки. Широ казалось, что все началось именно из-за него. Он любил бывать возле кузни. Иногда у Окава-сан можно было найти какую-нибудь ненужную вещь, не представлявшую ценности ни для кого, кроме мальчишек. Окава-сан был добрым и никогда не прогонял ребятню, заглядывающую к нему в кузню. Не всегда задумка кузнеца выходила с первого раза, и Широ, очень редко, но позволял себе попросить неудавшуюся бусину. Окава-сан никогда не отказывал. Широ собирал эти бусины, хранил их, как сокровище, в нише у очага, нанизывал на красный шнурок и хотел, как только соберёт настоящий браслет, непременно положить его на алтарь Дзидзо — покровителя детей. Так Широ решил, когда ему было пять лет. Он часто бегал к кузнице, но редко находил что-то достойное браслета для О-Дзидзо*. И все равно верил, что однажды браслет будет готов. А потом он повзрослел._   
_Старший сын Окава-сан, Казуки — ребенок лета — требовательный, как само солнце, всегда ревновал отца. И когда подрос достаточно для того, чтобы держать в руках что-то тяжелее, чем палочки для еды, начал гонять ребятню от кузницы. Широ не понимал. Ему казалось, что доброты Окава-сан хватит на целый мир, но Казуки рассудил иначе и постепенно добился своего._   
_Выждав какое-то время, Широ вылез из своего укрытия. Огляделся, прошелся по траве, разминая затекшие от неудобной позы ноги, и решил спуститься в овраг, к ручью. Надо было привести себя в порядок, перед тем как возвращаться в деревню. Да и пить хотелось._   
_Широ умылся, кое-как поправил одежду и уже собирался уходить, но увидел что в ручье что-то блестит. Опустив руку в ледяной поток почти по локоть, он достал из воды бусину такой тонкой работы, какой не видел ни разу. Окава-сан таких никогда не делал. Прохладная и тяжелая, она блестела серебряными боками в редких солнечных лучах и быстро согрелась в ладони. Зажав бусину в кулаке, Широ поднялся до середины склона и сел на сочную траву, приминая ее. Развязал фуросики* и достал красный шнурок. Широ не знал, что заставило его взять сегодня браслет с собой, но был рад этой случайности. Бусинки были разные по форме и размеру: в основном медные, одна бронзовая, камушки с дырочками и даже мелкая монетка. Широ рассмотрел их все, будто впервые, а потом аккуратно продел шнурок через отверстие в своей находке и завязал концы узлом. Браслет готов._   
_Широ подумал, что он уже совсем взрослый и через два года, а может и следующим летом, уйдет из деревни. А еще подумал, что оставит браслет в маленьком святилище, где прятался еще совсем недавно. Ведь он действительно получил защиту, от Лиса-оборотня — покровителя этих земель._   
_Пока Широ размышлял, как правильнее поступить, сверху, от дороги, послышались голоса. «Возвращаются», — подумал Широ и начал подниматься из оврага только после того, как голоса стихли вдали._   
_Теперь он подходил к алтарю с должным почтением, в голове была полная неразбериха, ведь это первое по-настоящему самостоятельное подношение, и все, на что хватило Широ — это положить браслет на алтарь и поклониться. Он не стал ни о чем просить, лишь поблагодарил за защиту._   
_Широ не отправился сразу в деревню. Ему хотелось посмотреть на водопад на срединном холме. Женщины у колодца говорили, что после дождей вода прибывает, и с дальнего северного обрыва видно радугу. Оказалось, они были правы. Радуга появилась совершенно внезапно, Широ любовался ей почти полчаса, а потом она так же внезапно исчезла._   
_Возвращался Широ длинной дорогой, снова мимо святилища и, заглянув внутрь, обнаружил, что его подношение пропало вместе с моти* и саке*, и остальными дарами._   
_«Надеюсь, это все же кицунэ забрал», — подумал тогда Широ._   
_Когда вечером он рассказал отцу про радугу, тот лишь посмеялся в усы и сказал, что этого не может быть._   
_«Почему?» — удивился Широ._   
_«Потому что там никогда ее не бывает, — ответил отец и, видя искреннее недоумение сына, пояснил, — Солнце скрывается за нашим холмом и горами, поэтому там не бывает радуги»._   
_«Но ведь женщины у колодца говорили, что видели!» — возразил мальчик._   
_«Женщины это женщины. Болтают, сами не знают что. Не расстраивайся. В следующем году я отвезу вас в Киротоши и, может быть, нам повезет, и из долины она будет видна», — и отец потрепал его по волосам._

— Налей мне тоже чаю, — голос господина заставляет Широ вздрогнуть. Ёкай совсем не грациозно подходит к Широ, вытряхивает того из шкуры, и тут же заматывается в нее сам. Юноша достает чашку и идет к огню.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спохватывается господин.  
— Я здоров, — но оба понимают — это пока лишь бравада. Широ подходит и, наклонившись, подает чашку.  
— Как же, здоров он... — ворчит ёкай. — Измотал всего за ночь, — одной рукой он берет чашку, а вторую кладет на лоб юноше. — Давай-ка, в тепло. Здесь не жарко.  
И Широ не понимает, прогнал ли его господин? Следует ли уйти, ведь у него забрали единственную шкуру? Юноша замирает в нерешительности, а ёкай, выгнув бровь, подгоняет:  
— Отомри! — и, распрямив руку, распахивает шкуру, как птичье крыло.  
Широ наконец-то понимает, чего хочет господин, и подходит на плохо слушающихся ногах. «Это все слабость. Это все из-за болезни», — уговаривает он сам себя, пока устраивается в почти объятиях господина, а потом замирает в блаженном тепле.

\---------------  
Бака — буквально переводиться как «дурак»  
Гета — сандалии с высокой деревянной подошвой  
Кицунэ — лис-оборотень  
Косодэ — кимоно с относительно узкими рукавами. Можно носить в комплекте с хакама. М.б. нижним, верхним; м. использоваться как нижнее бельё.  
Моти — шарики из клейкого рисового теста с начинкой внутри  
О-Дзидзо — божество, покровитель детей  
Сакэ — рисовое вино  
Фуросики (м.род, несклоняемое) — квадратный кусок ткани, который использовался для заворачивания и переноски предметов любых форм и размеров  
Цую — сезон дождей, пятый сезон к традиционным весне, лету и т.д.


	6. Новая клятва

— Меня заманили, да? — спрашивает Широ, когда выпита уже третья чашка чая.  
— Да.  
— Но зачем? Кому это надо? — недоумевает Широ и старается незаметно заглянуть в чашку, чтобы проверить, не появился ли там снова сам собой терпкий напиток, как в предыдущие два раза.  
— Другим.  
— Другим? Другим, кому? Ёкаям? — Широ не понимает, зачем он другим ёкаям, ведь никогда не думал, что может представлять какую-то ценность.  
— Да, Широ, именно, другим ёкаям.  
Господин молчит, а Широ ждёт ответа, точно зная, что господин ответит, он всегда отвечает на вопросы Широ. Не всегда сразу, иногда через полчаса или через день, а иногда и через неделю. Но Широ точно знает, что получит ответ. Всегда.  
— Не все ёкаи дружны между собой, — говорит господин, когда Широ уже почти уверился, что сегодня ответа не будет. – Скорее даже наоборот.  
— Но ты говорил, что Юки-онна…  
— Да, все верно, она не враг мне. Но таких мало, — господин снова замолкает, а Широ чувствует, что чашка потяжелела. – Скажи, рядом с твоей деревней есть святилище?  
— Конечно, и не одно, — с готовностью подтверждает Широ.  
— Кому они поставлены?  
Широ перечисляет богов и духов, святилища которым стоят в родных холмах, а потом замирает пораженный неожиданной догадкой.  
— Чем больше святилищ тебе стоит, тем сильнее твоя власть над холмами? – спрашивает Широ, а господин проводит рукой по его волосам и подтверждает:  
— Так и есть, это моя земля. Но многие жаждут, чтобы было иначе.  
— Разве это возможно? — недоуменно спрашивает юноша.  
— Возможно, — вздыхает господин, — но тебе не стоит думать об этом. По крайней мере, пока что. Будь внимательным и осторожным — это главный мой приказ, — Широ замирает, чувствуя важность сказанного, а господин ерошит его волосы и, смеясь, продолжает, — кроме рубки дров, конечно же!  
Широ фыркает и тоже смеется.  
Смех стихает, обрываясь очередным вздохом господина. Широ не слышит, но чувствует его.  
— Господин? — встревожено спрашивает Широ, он чувствует, что-то гнетет ёкая, несмотря на показную веселость.  
— Я ведь могу избавить тебя от служения. Отпустить.  
— Но, господин?.. — и в голосе Широ отчетливо слышится испуг.  
— Широ, посмотри на меня, — и тот послушно разворачивается лицом. — Ты разве не знаешь? Я могу в любой момент освободить тебя от клятвы твоего отца. Сочтем, что ты сполна оплатил его жизнь работой и послушанием.  
Широ неверяще смотрит в глаза господина и изо всех сил пытается найти знак, что это правда, что господин отпускает его. Или отсылает, судя по невеселому виду. Широ хочет вырваться из теплого кокона, упасть на пол и молить не отсылать его. Пусть он всю жизнь будет колоть дрова и таскать воду, но тут, рядом со своим господином. Пусть это не был его личный выбор, да и какой выбор мог быть у младшего сына, но сейчас Широ как никогда ясно осознает, что готов остаться в холмах навсегда.  
— Прошу... Нет... — Широ пытается выскользнуть из объятий, но безуспешно, господин крепко держит его. — Пожалуйста! Позволь остаться и служить тебе!  
— Но почему, Широ? — господин немного растерян. — Ты мог бы вернуться к людям, жить обычной жизнью. Разве ты не хочешь этого?  
— Нет! — крик повисает под сводами потолка, и шкура раскрывается, позволяя Широ все-таки вырваться и упасть на пол. — Нет, не хочу.  
Господин смотрит на дрожащего юношу, распластавшегося по полу, и решается:  
— Широ, у тебя не было выбора, прийти ко мне и служить мне или нет, но сейчас он есть, — голос господина глубок и силен, сейчас никто не спутал бы его с человеком. Сила ёкая наполняет зал. — Я освобождаю тебя от клятвы отца, — Широ кажется, что воздух искрится, и он не смеет даже шелохнуться. — Ты расплатился за его жизнь и волен уйти. Но волен и остаться, — Широ неверяще вскидывает взгляд на господина, возвышающегося над ним. — Но тогда ты будешь связан клятвой. На этот раз собственной клятвой. Выбирай! Требуется ли тебе время на раздумья? — усмешка искажает лицо ёкая.  
— Нет! — Широ пристально, не отрываясь, смотрит в темные глаза ёкая, не видя ничего вокруг. — Клянусь служить тебе, господин, до конца своих дней!  
— Клятва принята! — господин громко хлопает в ладоши, и звон надолго повисает в воздухе. А Широ сбит с толку и не знает, как теперь вести себя. С одной стороны, ничего не изменилось: он все еще связан клятвой служения с ёкаем. С другой, все совсем иначе.  
— Ну вот, устроил тут, — Широ слышит совершенно не злое ворчание господина, и, сморгнув наваждение, оглядывается. Все вокруг перевернуто, — хотя бы посуду не побили. Который раз уже, — мужчина устало садится и вновь закутывается в шкуру. — Напомни в следующий раз: все клятвы только в лесу. И встань, а то все лечение насмарку пойдет.  
Широ нерешительно встает и идет в дальний угол, куда зашвырнуло столик для чаепития, поднимает его и несет на место, ставит перед господином, делает шаг в сторону, но его останавливает ловкая рука. Господин тянет его назад, в теплую шкуру.  
— Потом уберешь, ты еще слишком слаб.  
С внутренним трепетом Широ заворачивается в шкуру и объятия господина и совсем не ждет вопроса.  
— Почему ты решил остаться?  
Широ замирает. Как объяснить все свои чувства и мысли? Он и сам не до конца понимает. Скорее чувствует, что поступил правильно.  
— Это сложно объяснить, — Широ вздыхает и продолжает твердым голосом, — но я уверен в своем решении.  
Господин хмыкает, но продолжает выпытывать.  
— Разве тебя не прельщает жизнь обычного человека? Ты мог бы жить в клане, рядом с семьей. Встретить девушку, жениться, самому стать отцом. Разве тебе не хочется этого?  
— Все не так просто, господин. Ты забыл, что я младший сын. Ты потребовал платы до того как, мой отец успел отдать меня в клан Ито, — ёкай не перебивает Широ, — а это значит, что, если я вернусь в деревню, Ямадо вновь потребует меня в услужение. И чтобы соблюсти договор, мне придется уйти.  
— Хм... Я плохо разбираюсь в человеческих делах, но раз ты так говоришь... — господин завозился за спиной у Широ, устраиваясь удобнее, — то есть ты не хочешь идти в клан Ито?  
— Нет.  
— А что было, если бы ты ушел служить этому самураю? Что так пугало тебя? — дыхание господина щекочет затылок.  
— Мне пришлось бы жить в глуши и мыть горшки.  
— А разве ты не делаешь тоже самое здесь? — шепчет господин на ухо Широ. — Живешь не просто в глуши, а в лесу, драишь котлы, зная, что я могу с легкостью избавить тебя от этой работы?  
— Но это совсем другое! — горячо восклицает Широ, не зная, как объяснить, что чувствует. Ему нравится такая жизнь рядом с господином, спокойная и размеренная. Пусть в лесной глуши, зато господин всегда справедлив и добр.  
— Там, на холме перед охотой, ты думал о Ямадо. О чем именно ты думал?  
— О том, что не хотел бы служить ему. В деревне говорили, что он жестокий человек, — шепчет Широ и не знает, как отреагирует на такой эгоизм господин, но понимает, что должен говорить только правду. Он совсем не ждет, что господин засмеется, а, отсмеявшись, скажет:  
— Значит, я вовремя успел забрать тебя? Хорошо. Но помни, теперь ты связан иной клятвой. Так просто я не отпущу тебя.  
— Хорошо, — и Широ чувствует себя спокойным, несмотря на серьезный тон господина.

 

_Уже пару недель как снег сошёл с полей, но дыхание весны отчетливо появилось только сегодня. Широ всматривался в склоны холмов, и ему казалось, что деревья покрылись нежно-зеленой дымкой. Почки только-только начали лопаться, и молодая листва еще не успела развернуться. Налюбовавшись на холмы, он поспешил домой, помогать по хозяйству. Скинув грязные гэта*, побежал по галерее и чуть не столкнулся с... мужчиной. Наверное, с мужчиной. Незнакомец был высок, одет в странную одежду, какую-то старомодную, но богатую и закутан в необычную накидку так, что лица было совершенно невидно. Двигался неожиданный гость плавно и совершенно бесшумно, казалось, даже шелк многослойного одеяния не шелестел._   
_Широ встал как вкопанный и совершенно непочтительно уставился на незнакомца. Смотрел, пока тот шел в воротам. Широ не видел ни лошади, ни паланкина, незнакомец просто вышел за ворота, один, никем не сопровождаемый. Обернувшись на секунду, он бросил взгляд на Широ и через мгновение пропал._   
_Хлопнула дверь, разбив наваждение, запели птицы, Широ услышал звук шагов и обернувшись, увидел отца. Почтительно поклонился, как того требовал этикет, и распрямился, почувствовав руку на плече._   
_«Кто это был, отец? — Широ глядел на ворота, сам не зная, что он надеется там увидеть»._   
_«Ты видел? — встревожено спросил отец и покачал головой. — Хотя, да. Это возможно»._   
_«Отец?»_   
_«Это был важный гость»._   
_«Важный? А почему он был один? И почему ушел пешком? Разве так бывает?» — вопросы сыпались, как горох из прохудившегося мешка._   
_«Да, важный. Бывает, только очень редко, — староста потрепал сына по волосам, — Совершенно не представляю к добру или к худу. Что ж, жаждущий воды не выбирает, что сделано, то сделано»._   
_Тогда Широ так и не узнал, кем был незнакомец. Он даже попробовал расспрашивать односельчан, но никто не видел в тот день странного путника, хотя дом старосты стоял в центре деревни._

\------------  
Гета — сандалии с высокой деревянной подошвой


	7. Поцелуй

Осень начинает золотить травы и листву на деревьях. Ставя на колоду очередное полено и замахиваясь топором, Широ думает, что через пару недель листья начнут опадать и придется сметать их подальше от входа. Господину уже давно нет необходимости указывать Широ, как вести хозяйство. Не первый год тот живет в лесу и отлично знает осенний распорядок. Всего-то и нужно — наколоть дров, наносить воды в бочку, смести листья с поляны перед входом в нору, приготовить еды. Господин часто исчезает по своим делам, и Широ большую часть времени предоставлен себе и своим мыслям. Почти полгода прошло с тех пор, как он заново связал себя клятвой. Жизнь его ничуть не изменилась за это время, как и отношение господина к своему слуге. Днем работа, вечером беседы или чтение. Широ нравится его жизнь. И нравится ёкай, лучшего господина он и вообразить себе не может.   
Иногда у Широ все внутри завязывается тугим узлом от темного взгляда ёкая. Он знает, господин не тронет его, но самому себе Широ не может ответить, нравится ему этот взгляд и ощущения или нет. Теперь стоит господину подойти слишком близко или задеть Широ длинными прядями волос, проходя по узкому коридору, как сердце начинает биться в груди быстрее. Все чаще Широ лежит по ночам без сна и не знает от чего. Может быть, он снится господину, а может, разыгравшееся за день воображение не дает сомкнуть глаза. Широ хотел бы спросить у господина, но не решается.   
И тем не менее, он рад, что остался в лесу.  
Последние поленья отправляются в поленницу, и Широ, отряхивая мелкий сор и древесное крошево с рук и одежды, разворачивается. Господин стоит между стволов на самой границе леса и смотрит этим жарким взглядом, а в следующее мгновение он уже рядом и требовательно глядит, кажется, в самую душу. Широ не прячется, не закрывается. Ему нечего скрывать. Он чувствует, что господин взбудоражен чем-то или даже рассержен. Широ первый раз видит его таким. Это все немного слишком, и возбуждение ёкая передается человеку. «Что-то должно произойти...» — мелькает на краю сознания, и Широ будто тонет в глазах ёкая. Уверенной рукой господин приподнимает лицо Широ за подбородок, и губы льнут к губам. Жаркий требовательный поцелуй длится совсем недолго, так кажется Широ, но он не берется ответить, сколько времени уже стоит так, тесно прижавшись к господину, ощущая горячее дыхание на своем лице. Он боится даже моргнуть. Ведь тогда наваждение может исчезнуть, а Широ этого совершенно не хочет. Сейчас он уверен в этом.  
Ёкай чуть отстраняется назад, шаг, другой, и срывается с места. Только темно-синий, как ночное небо, шелк одежд, взметнувшись, обдает сквозняком горячее лицо Широ, и вот уже поляна пуста. 

* * *  
Вечернее чаепитие идет так, будто ничего не произошло. Господин, в красном косодэ*, расшитым белыми камелиями, совсем не чинно развалился на татами* и ни словом, ни жестом не выдает своего отношения к утреннему происшествию. А Широ не знает куда деть глаза. Как быть? Делать вид, что все как обычно? Молчать? Заговорить о чем-нибудь? Ему нужна, просто жизненно необходима, хоть какая-то подсказка от господина. Он промучился весь остаток дня, отдраил всю нору сверху донизу, чтобы отогнать непрошеные мысли, но это мало помогло.   
Господин вернулся под вечер и как обычно крикнул:  
— Широ, сделай чай!  
Привычные движения немного успокоили юношу, но когда он присел напротив, все спокойствие растаяло как утренний туман.  
Чаепитие длится и длится, а беседа совершенно не клеится. Когда Широ уже решается попросить у господина разрешения уйти к себе, тот неожиданно заговаривает.  
— Сегодня днем я обходил людские поселения на южном холме, — он неопределенно крутит рукой в воздухе и отпивает из чашки. — Знаешь, там, где с гор вытекает река. И зашел в земли клана Ито.  
Сердце Широ ухает куда-то вниз. Конечно Широ знает, что кицунэ властвует над всеми холмами, но зачем господину говорить о своих делах ему, человеку? Тем более о клане Ито. Они не заговаривали об этом с того дня весной, когда болезнь окончательно отступила, и Широ думал, не заговорят и впредь. Но сейчас господин сам вспоминает о самурае Ямадо.  
— Знаешь, в землях Ито стоит много святилищ Кицунэ. И земли Ито щедро жертвуют, — Широ молчит, не зная, что ответить, но господин продолжает: — Я не очень присматривался к человеческим делам. Раньше, — он тянет слова и чай с одинаковой ленцой, — но тут мне стало любопытно, — Широ видит во взгляде господина какой-то злой огонь. — Я наблюдаю за ними всю весну и лето, и знаешь что? Сердца их черны.  
Господин встает и уходит к себе, а Широ начинает душить тугая удавка предчувствия.

 

Ранняя весна — любимое время господина для путешествий. Что может быть лучше, чем запахи и звуки пробуждающейся земли? Его человек достаточно окреп после болезни, чтобы можно было надолго оставлять его одного. Гэнкуро конечно знает, что весенний обход земель можно было начинать раньше, но ему самому нравилось быть рядом с Широ, таким открытым и прямым. «Человечным», — усмехнулся про себя Гэнкуро. Но обязанности хранителя холмов тоже надо исполнять. В обличье лиса Гэнкуро мог обойти все свои владения за неделю, осмотреть все овраги, заглянуть в каждое гнездо, выслушать и зверей, и деревья. Но на этот раз ему еще захотелось посмотреть, как живут обычные люди, до которых ему давно не было дела.  
Всю весну и лето Гэнкуро заново открывал для себя свои земли. Теперь с иной стороны. Клан Ито неприятно удивил его. Да, жертвенники всегда были полны, храмы в порядке, но мысли и сердца людей были порочны и черны. Гэнкуро ни на минуту не забывал, что это именно тот клан, в котором должен был служить Широ, и радовался, что забрал его первым.  
Он не собирается рассказывать мальчишке свои планы, но зима обещает быть невеселой для клана Ито. В этом он уверен. Слишком давно он не показывал людям, кто истинный хозяин холмов. Да и Юки-онна будет не прочь повеселиться.   
Он думает об этом, стоя в тени деревьев и наблюдая за работой Широ, за тем, как перекатываются мышцы, как блестит кожа. Гэнкуро точно знает, что Широ покорен его воле, и эта покорность действует на него сильнее, чем бутылка самого крепкого саке, пьянит его. Это не рабское смирение, человек сам передал свою судьбу в руки ёкая. Гэнкуро жадно разглядывает Широ сквозь резные листья, смотрит на его, а сам вспоминает похожего юношу, привязанного к столбу и пронзительный свист бамбуковой палки в руках Ямадо.  
Гэнкуро казалось, что он ничем не выдал своего присутствия, но Широ оборачивается и безошибочно находит его глазами.  
«Только мой!» — думает Гэнкуро и стремительно, как может только ёкай, пересекает поляну. Ни тени испуга в глазах человека, лишь привычная готовность служить. И он сминает губы Широ своими. Сильно, утверждая свое право, отчаянно. Широ льнет ближе, и кажется, стонет. Этот тихий стон отрезвляет Гэнкуро, и поцелуй прерывается, но он не в силах еще какое-то время пошевелить даже пальцем. Осознание того, что произошло, накатывает на него с неотвратимостью приливной волны. Гэнкуро не жалеет, нет, он давно уже смотрит на Широ не только как господин на слугу, но боится напугать его своими желаниями. И Гэнкуро решает дать время и ему, и себе. Так он убеждает себя, когда скрывается в лесу, оставляя Широ в одиночестве.

 

Широ лежит завернувшись в шкуры, и пение цикад только раздражает его. Уже в который раз. Но сегодня Широ понимает, что для этого есть достойный повод. Он касается пальцами губ, и ему кажется, что они все еще горят. Что-то внизу живота томительно сжимается, и Широ будто падает. Или непременно бы упал, если бы уже не лежал.  
Раз сон не идёт, Широ решает выйти на поляну. Ночные звуки леса, в тишине норы доносятся до большого зала и привычно успокаивают его. Широ хочет прихватить ковш, чтобы напиться воды из бочки, но останавливается, услышав шорох в углу. Обернувшись на звук, Широ видит господина. Он сидит с чашкой в руке и задумчиво смотрит на юношу. Этот взгляд не знаком Широ. Он никогда не может точно сказать, что творится в голове ёкая. На то он и ёкай. Но господин никогда не прятал свои чувства от Широ, и он всегда точно знал веселиться господин или гневается.  
Сейчас же Широ казалось, что господин решает какой-то ребус, шараду. И взгляд в упор говорил Широ, что это решение повлияет на его жизнь.  
— Господин, ты не спишь? — тихо спрашивает Широ.  
— Как видишь, — усмехается тот, и улыбка обнажает чуть выделяющиеся клыки.  
— Почему?  
Господин вздыхает, крутит чашку в руках. Широ кажется, что он не хочет отвечать, но все же говорит:  
— Слишком часто, Широ. Слишком часто ты не высыпаешься теперь.  
— Я не понимаю, господин.  
— Ты помнишь, почему не спят люди? Они снятся ёкаям.  
— Все равно не понимаю.  
— Подумай, Широ, подумай, вспомни и ты поймешь.  
Широ смотрит в темноту блуждающим взглядом.  
— Хочешь, я помогу тебе заснуть? — неожиданно предлагает господин. Краска приливает к щекам Широ, он помнит, как господин уже помогал ему уснуть. Но он не знает, хочет ли этого после неопределенности сегодняшнего дня и вечера.  
Господин видит смятение юноши и решает сам. Он ловит взгляд Широ, и тот уже не может отвернуться:  
— Идём.  
Когда длинный коридор сменяется нужным ответвлением, господин пропускает Широ вперед, и юноша подходит в комнату. Господин легко подталкивает его к белоснежным шкурам. Широ кажется, что господин чувствует ладонью как его сердце частит в груди, но ничего не говорит, ждет, пока он удобно устроится на лежанке.   
Широ проваливается в долгожданный сон как в глубокий омут, стоит только господину укрыть его пушистыми лисьими хвостами.

***  
Осень уже полностью вступила в свои права, выкрасила лес в яркие краски. Наступила пора сбора небесного корня*. Раньше Широ сам ходил к восточному склону собирать ягоды лимонника и травы, но после зимы господин не отпускает его одного далеко от норы. Ёкай он или нет, но особой уверенности Генкуро уже не ощущает даже в своих землях. Он рассказал Широ, что так и не узнал, кто заманил его прошлой зимой в ловушку. Никто не признался: ни духи леса, ни ветер, ни ручьи. Никто не знал откуда пришла опасность.  
День звонкий, солнечный. Прогулка по едва заметной лесной тропе приносит истинное удовольствие. Широ идет чуть позади господина и несет пока еще пустую корзину и пару небольших остро заточенных палок. Господин, на взгляд Широ, одет чересчур торжественно для сборщика трав: даже три слоя косодэ* — слишком много, но господин возразил, что небесному корню требуется должное почтение, и остановился на пяти, а волосы перехватил шнурком, чтобы не нахватать листьев и не цепляться за ветки.  
Они подходят к ручью, что несет горную воду в долину, впадая ниже по течению в одну из рек. Последние два дня шли дожди, и вода в ручье заметно прибыла.   
— Придется перебираться там, — господин указывает на влажные спины камней чуть ниже по течению и, не дожидаясь ответа, идет к переправе. Подобрав одежды, он ловко взбирается на ближайший камень, и Широ видит серебряный блеск бусины на щиколотке господина. Лишь на мгновение, тот слишком быстро оказывается на противоположном берегу и расправляет одежду, пряча браслет под слоями ткани. У Широ переправа занимает больше времени.  
Через полчаса они сходят с тропы и углубляются в лес в поисках заветного корня.   
Добыча господина больше, но он доволен, что и Широ нашел несколько подходящих растений, ведь небесный корень умело прячется от людей. В конце концов, Широ начинает собирать обычные травы, оставив поиски корня господину.  
Выйдя к ручью на обратной дороге, они делают небольшой привал под старым кленом. Солнце проглядывает сквозь его ветви тонкими лучиками, земля хоть и холодная, но не настолько, чтобы отказать себе в отдыхе. Господин отпивает воды из хётана* и передает его Широ.  
— Мы хорошо потрудились сегодня, — говорит он, поглядывая на вязанку небесного корня и пучки душистых трав, выглядывающих из корзины. Широ смотрит за его взглядом и рассеянно кивает в ответ.  
— Господин? Могу я спросить тебя? — нерешительно произносит Широ.  
— Конечно.  
Широ медлит, и господин кивает подбадривая. Вопрос будто заперт внутри головы из-за страха Широ. Он боится, что тот может не понравится господину. Вдруг в этот раз Широ перегнет палку со своим любопытством? Не в силах перебороть себя, он, опустив голову, смотрит на подол верхнего косодэ, закрывающего щиколотку господина.   
Широ заметил браслет ещё прошлой зимой, но не решился спросить, хотя и узнал его. Сейчас ему на мгновение показалось, что момент подходящий, но Широ все равно трусит.   
— Нет, ничего, господин.  
Вопросы, будто мотыльки, роятся в голове, но ни один из них не ухватить. Неужели кицунэ, хранитель холмов, польстился на простенькое подношение самого обычного мальчишки, к тому же ещё и младшего сына?

\-------------  
Косодэ — кимоно с относительно узкими рукавами. Можно носить в комплекте с хакама. М.б. нижним, верхним; м. использоваться как нижнее бельё  
Небесный корень — женьшень высшего качества  
Татами — мат из плетённого тростника и рисовой соломы, используется как половое покрытие в жилых помещениях и домах традиционного типа  
Хётан — сосуд из тыквы-горлянки


	8. Тебя обещали мне...

_Масуда сделал еще один шаг и провалился в сугроб по пояс. Ветер бросал горстями ему в лицо жесткий снег, будто насмехалась над молодым старостой, убеждал, что рано он взял на себя управление деревней, даже через метель не может пройти. Подождал бы лет пять или десять. Но старый Масуда-сан решил умереть именно этой весной, а не ждать, пока его сын достаточно повзрослеет._   
_Старосту подмывало ругнуться вслух, но негоже бранить ни погоду, ни духов леса. Сам виноват, сам решил проверить все ли в порядке с последним обозом. Сквозь снег совсем ничего не было видно, и он спрыгнул на землю, крикнул Номуре-сану, что подождет Такаги — своего помощника, проверит, не сбился ли тот с пути. Но как только в белом мареве растворилась повозка Номуры, потерялся сам. Снег и ветер замели следы за мгновения, и Масуда не представляя куда идти понял, насколько сглупил._   
_Он постоял немного, зябко кутаясь в хаори* и стряхивая налипающий снег, подождал Такаги, но сколько не вслушивался, только ветер завывал, да сыпал снег. Староста подумал, что, возможно, Номура не успел уехать далеко, и закричал. Сумерки начинали красить снег в синий, а Масуда все старался уловить хоть какой-нибудь звук, говорящий о человеческом присутствии. Староста опасался сходить с места, понимал: шаг в сторону и ему уже никогда не выйти на дорогу._   
_Вдруг он услышал смех немного в стороне от того места, где надеялся дождаться Такаги. Старосте показалось, что голос принадлежит женщине и удивился тому что кто-то может смеяться и радоваться в этой буре. Масуда, крикнул на удачу, и услышал, как тот же голос зовёт его. «Наверное это Такаги остановился и решил переждать ночь, а снег причудливо искажает звук». Подбадривая себя, Масуда все дальше заходил в лес. Кажется, он видел, как между стволов промелькнуло белое косодэ*, а потом все звуки смолкли._   
_Провалившись в снег, Масуда понял, что эту ночь он не переживет — холод пробирал до костей, ступни ног он уже почти не ощущал. Действительно, слишком рано он назвался старостой, из всех достижений только хороший торг на ярмарке вышел, а вот довести обоз до деревни уже не получилось. Если и Тагаки-сан тоже погибнет этой ночью, то деревне снова придется выбирать старосту. И хорошо бы кто-нибудь позаботился о Сакуре, ведь родни в холмах у нее нет. Масуда привел себе жену из долины, а вдове с маленьким сыном сейчас не спуститься одной с холмов._   
_Масуда не думал всерьез молиться богам или духам-защитникам, но когда услышал негромкое тявканье и повернул голову на звук, увидел пятихвостого лиса. Кицунэ стоял на рыхлом снегу, как на твердой земле и требовательно смотрел на человека. Масуда попытался упасть на колени, поклониться, но из-за снега не вышло._   
_«Господин, хранитель холмов, прошу тебя, помоги мне!» — взмолился человек. Кицунэ подошел ближе, и в голове Масуды сам собой возник голос._   
_«Отдашь мне за спасение твоей жизни что попрошу...»_   
_Голос был странный: ни женский, ни мужской, но совсем не такой, как тот, что заманил его в лес. Масуда закивал головой как болванчик._   
_«Конечно, господин, все, что попросишь!» — подтвердил староста, немного удивляясь, что кицунэ не назвал свою цену сразу, но и не думая его обмануть._   
_«Иди за мной», — велел хранитель холмов, и Масуда, попробовав сделать шаг, еще сильнее завяз в липком тяжелом снегу. Тогда кицунэ схватил человека за рукав хаори* и вытянул из снега. Теперь Масуда мог идти не проваливаясь в снег, это удивило его, но меньше чем то, что сам хранитель холмов пришел ему на помощь._   
_Сколько они шли, и куда вел его кицунэ, Масуда не знал. Метель заметно утихла, но не настолько, чтобы староста смог узнал лес. Вдруг между стволов мелькнули отблески огня._   
_«Господин, там костер?» — мужчина указал рукой и вопросительно посмотрел на кицунэ._   
_«Помни, что попрошу...» — раздалось в голове, потом лис взмахнул хвостами, взметнув в воздух снег. Масуда, зажмурившись, прикрыл лицо рукой от ледяной крошки, а когда открыл глаза, оборотень исчез, как и его следы. Масуда оглянулся и увидел за спиной только свои, посмотрел вперед, всполохи никуда не делись, и он пошел на свет._   
_Масуда вышел к огню не таясь, ведь хранитель холмов привел его сюда. Стоило ему подойти к границе круга, освещенного светом костра, как все силы разом оставили его, и староста кулем повалился в ненавистный снег, только краем сознания заметив, что к нему кто-то кинулся._

_***_

_Когда Масуда пришел в себя, то понял, что лежит в движущейся повозке, попытался встать, но сил хватило лишь на стон. Через мгновение он увидел радостного Тагаки._   
_«Масуда-сан, вы очнулись! Мы уж думали, что все, придется нового старосту выбирать, — тараторил помощник. — А я сразу сказал, что найдем. И Сакуре велел слезы попридержать!»_   
_«Что произошло?» — выдавил из себя староста, не понимая, при чем тут плачущая Сакура._   
_«Ну как что... Потерялись вы три дня назад, в метель. Я как до деревни доехал, и не нашел вас, сразу к Номуре-сану кинулся. Он и рассказал, что вы с повозки спрыгнули да в лес ушли. Сам то он за поворотом остановил обоз, чтобы вроде как не перечить вам, а потом возвращался к склону, но следов ваших так и не нашел. Решил ехать дальше. А мы остановились около ворот к лесному храму, да там ночь и непогоду переждали. Поутру в путь. И метель как раз прекратилась. Доехал до деревни, и вот тут узнал, что вы не вернулись. Хотел три отряда снарядить на поиски, но получилось только один, — Тагаки потупил взор. — Два дня искали вас на склоне, а вчера вечером вы сами, будто из воздуха вывалились к костру», — помощник замолчал, а у старосты голова шла кругом. Три дня он был в лесу. Сначала духи, а потом лис-оборотень водили его. Но кицунэ не соврал, спас, к людям вывел, а значит, клятва в силе._

_***_

_Пятнадцать лет для кицунэ, что один рассвет, пролетят и не заметишь._   
_Весна — пора ежегодного путешествия по своим владениям. Гэнкуро разговаривал с ручьями, когда один из них прожурчал о мальчишке, прячущемся от деревенской детворы в овраге. Иногда кицунэ наблюдал за людским племенем, но давно никто не привлекал его внимания надолго. Он подкрался сквозь заросли гортензии, уже раскрывшей широкие листья, так, что мальчик не услышал его. Самый обычный человеческий ребенок сидел у берега ручья, текущего по дну оврага, и пытался что-то выловить из воды. «Помоги ему», — шепнул кицунэ ручью, и мальчик радостно вскинул руку. Рассмотрев свою добычу, достал из-за пазухи браслет-низку и начал возиться с ним. Гэнкуро пригляделся к человеческому ребенку получше и вспомнил о давнем долге. Мальчик был сыном спасенного старосты, и Гэнкуро решил понаблюдать за ним. Он видел искреннюю душу, ему нравились такие. Гэнкуро шел за сыном старосты до маленького храма, где тот оставил подношение и поблагодарил за защиту. Гэнкуро смотрел на мальчика и думал о том, что давно пора было потребовать долг, и хоть человеческий ребенок ему не нужен, он заберет мальчика._   
_Взяв браслет с алтаря, кицунэ повел рукой над остальными подношениями. Когда те пропали, он нагнал мальчика и незамеченным последовал за ним до склона, с которого виден водопад. Подойдя к обрыву, мальчик замер, будто ждал чего-то. Гэнкуро притаился в придорожном кустарнике, но не выдержав, спросил у бамбука:_   
_«Чего он ждет?»_   
_«Радугу», — прошелестела листва._   
_Тогда кицунэ обратился к воде и ветру:_   
_«Покажите ему радугу...»_

_***_

_Внешние стены дома со стороны двора были убраны и Масуда-сан смотрел на отцветающую сливу. Легкий ветер оборвал уже почти все лепестки и кружил их по двору. Перед старостой стоял стол с письменными принадлежностями, а на сердце лежала печаль от необходимости писать в клан Ито и окончательно сговариваться насчет Широ. Масуда-сан любил Широ, пусть тот и не был старшим сыном, но понимал, что не в силах облегчить уготованную ему судьбу. Он развернул чистый лист бумаги, взял кисть, придерживая широкий рукав, и, услышав шелест отодвигаемой двери, обернулся на звук. В проеме стоял высокий мужчина. Из под темно-синей шелковой, переливающейся, как крыло бабочки, накидки, скрывающей лицо, выглядывало многослойное косодэ*, расшитое белыми лилиями. Масуда-сан замер с кистью занесенной над тушницей и смог пошевелиться только лишь, когда незнакомец уселся напротив него и откинул за спину накидку. Низ косодэ пошевелился, привлекая внимание старосты, и тот увидел торчащий кончик лисьего хвоста. Осознание того, кто же его нежданный посетитель, нахлынуло как цунами._   
_«Будьте моим гостем, господин», — с поклоном поприветствовал он кицунэ. Тот улыбнулся и хлопнул в ладоши. Вместо бумаги, тушницы и прочих принадлежностей, на столе перед ними появились токкури* и две отёко*, уже наполненные напитком._   
_«Я пришел получить оплату за твою жизнь, человек», — голос оборотня был совсем не таким, как помнил староста. В человеческом обличье, голос оборотня был низким с легкой хрипотцой, не спутаешь с женским, только властность осталась той же._   
_«Конечно, господин. Только назовите цену...» — староста старался не смотреть своему гостю прямо в лицо, но украдкой косился и понимал, что не узнает его среди других людей, черты лица будто ускользали от взгляда._   
_«У тебя есть сын», — староста вздрогнул, но взгляд поднять не посмел._   
_«Я не заберу твоего первенца, твой род продолжится. Я возьму второго сына в уплату долга жизни»._   
_«Широ?» — прошептал Масуда-сан и, не выдержав, все-таки вскинул взгляд._   
_«Его», — кивнул оборотень. — «Ты беспокоишься за него», — сказал, а не спросил кицунэ. — «Напрасно. Он будет сыт и одет. Никто не посмеет над ним издеваться или потешаться. Я обещаю это тебе, человек»._   
_«Могу я проститься с сыном?» — голос Масуды немного дрожал, ведь староста искренне хотел лучшей доли для Широ. А получалось, что или сын уедет в другой клан, или пойдет в услужение к ёкаю. Хотя, какое «или»? Хранитель холмов пришел за платой, и старосте перечить ему, что ветру дуть на горы._   
_«Я приду за ним, когда облетят все листья с кленов. Но никто не должен знать, куда он уйдет осенью», — кивнул кицунэ и поднял отёко._   
_«Господин, мне придется отказать главе клана Ито. Позволь мне объяснить ему причину», — попросил староста. Ёкай кивнул._   
_«После того, как я заберу твоего сына»._   
_И тогда Масуда-сан поднял вторую отёко._   
_Уговор был скреплен._

\----------------  
Косодэ — кимоно с относительно узкими рукавами  
Отёко — «рюмка»  
Токкури — кувшин для сакэ  
Хаори — теплый кафтан


	9. Лисья натура

Однажды, в один из дней, когда вся листва с деревьев уже облетела, но зима еще не спешит вступать в свои права, господин возвращается в необычно приподнятом настроении. Широ отмечает это про себя, но вслух ничего не говорит. Ёкай никогда особенно не печалится, но сегодня он будто перебрал нигори-дзакэ* — мутного саке, хотя алкоголем не пахнет.  
Широ накрывает на стол, расставляет пиалы с рисом и сладкими лепешками, ждет пока господин сделает первый глоток и приступает к ужину сам.  
— Сегодня я был на южном холме. — говорит господин, разлив чай по чашкам и отставив чайник в сторону.  
Широ всматривается в его лицо, ища подсказку. Он знает, что там живет только клан Ито. И несмотря на то, что господин сам почти год назад запретил Широ думать об этом клане и Ямадо-сане, в последнее время он постоянно заводит разговор о жителях южного холма.  
— Было ли путешествие удачным? — уклончиво спрашивает Широ.  
— Вполне, — соглашается господин.  
Широ недоумевает, сердце гулко стучит в груди, и ему кажется, что случится что-то плохое. Но не ему указывать господину, как поступать, и он молча убирает посуду, моет и вытирает пиалы досуха.  
— Ты не спросишь больше ничего? — господин раскуривает кисеру*, развалившись на лежанке.  
— Зачем? Все, что потребуется, господин расскажет мне сам.  
И Широ уходит в свою комнату, где бродит кругами до изнеможения, а потом падает на шкуры и проваливается в беспокойный сон.

 

До начала зимы и первого в этом году визита Юки-онна господин бывает на южном холме еще несколько раз. Широ замечает это по будто хмельному состоянию господина. Но больше тот не заговаривает о землях клана Ито.  
Сегодня у них гостья, и господин угощает ее удоном* с жареным тофу*. Оба ёкая смеются и с удовольствием поглощают кушанье, не забывая нахваливать его. Широ же, как обычно, сидит чуть в стороне и наблюдает.  
— А скажи мне, Генкуро, какой клан жертвует тебе такой чудесный тофу?  
— Что тебе с того, Юки-химэ? Тебе не строят храмов. Ты не сможешь брать подношений, — отвечает господин, а гостья заливисто смеется в ответ.  
— Конечно нет, я и не думала о подношениях.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Я могу гулять в других лесах, — Юки улыбается склонив голову к плечу, — и все будут считать, что это ты — хранитель холмов — защищаешь их от ужасной снежной женщины. Разве нет? — она поворачивает голову в сторону Широ. — Скажи, человечек, ты бы жертвовал больше тофу, если знал, что духи холмов хранят тебя?  
Господин молчит, не давая разрешения вступить в беседу, но и не запрещая, и Широ решается ответить.  
— Мы — люди, просто жертвуем. Не из расчета, а потому что таков порядок.  
Снежная дева снова смеется и, довольная ответом, оборачивается к господину.  
После этого ёкаи погружаются в свой разговор и будто забывают о том, что рядом человек. А Широ жадно вслушивается в беседу, пользуясь тем, что его не выставили.  
— Старый Пес ворчит от твоих забав.  
— Ину* всегда ворчит, — отмахивается господин. — Ему бы самому не мешало тряхнуть стариной.  
— Может быть, но Тануки* постоянно крутится рядом. И какой бы Ину не был справедливый, он простак. У Тануки же, на устах мед, а на сердце нож.  
— Не думай об этом, Юки. Ямадо жаден и горд сверх всякой меры, и именно таких мы всегда стремились проучить. Я — кицунэ и поступаю, как кицунэ. У Ину нет повода ворчать больше, чем обычно, — господин ставит резную коробочку с кидзами* перед гостьей, и та достает из рукава длинную белоснежную, как кость, и как она сама, кисеру*.  
— Говоришь, жаден? — переспрашивает Юки-онна, когда по залу начинает плыть сизый дым.  
— Ха! Еще и похотлив.  
— Расскажи мне, — просит гостья, устраиваясь поудобнее и расправляя складки кимоно.  
— Ну хорошо, слушай...

_Рано утром Ямадо-сан во главе отряда из десяти воинов выехал из города. Он направлялся в одну из отдаленных деревень, не приславших налог. До Ямадо доходили слухи, что урожай риса в этом году не богатый, но считал что даймё* должен получить налог при любом неурожае. Отряд проехал по немноголюдным улицам, и каждый житель, будь то мужчина или женщина, кланялся им._   
_Когда город и поля вокруг остались позади, и отряд уже какое-то время ехал через лес, Ямадо решил объявить привал и утолить голод. Но случилась неприятность: из зарослей кустарника выскочила лисица и бросилась через тропу как раз перед конем Ямадо._   
_Последние несколько лет Ямадо недолюбливал лис. Самурай хотел взять в услужение младшего сына старосты одной из деревень на холмах, но кицунэ опередил его. Масуда-сан до последнего момента скрывал это, а когда самурай приехал, чтобы забрать мальчишку, бросился в ноги и рассказал, что отдал сына в уплату долга жизни хранителю холмов. Сказал, что кицунэ велел передать Ямадо в качестве откупа токкури и две отёко. Ямадо поверил старосте, потому что саке, налитое в этот токкури, всегда становилось теплым, даже если его поставить на снег._   
_Однако самурай затаил обиду, потому как хотел заполучить именно этого мальчишку. Сына Сакуры. Когда-то он увидел на улице красавицу, какой не видал до того ни разу, и решил посвататься к ней. Разузнал чья она дочь и, собрав дары, следующей весной поехал в долину. Но опоздал. Сакуру увез в холмы молодой Масуда-сан, сын старосты. Гневу Ямато-сана не было предела: он разнес лавку в соседнем доме и продолжил бы буянить, да соседи позвали стражу, и самураю пришлось спешно покинуть долину._   
_Когда Ямадо нашел Сакуру, то задумал взять одного из ее сыновей. Старший, конечно, продолжит род, а младшего ему легко отдадут в услужение. Приехав с таким предложением к старосте, он увидел мальчика и утвердился в своем решении. Широ — младший сын Сакуры — походил на мать, был гибок как тростник и, по всем приметам, обещал сохранить такую стать на долгое время. Радовало самурая и то, что традиция сюдо* все еще была в ходу._   
_Но он снова опоздал. Широ забрал ёкай._

_Конь Ямадо всхрапнул и от неожиданности встал на дыбы. Отступая назад, он зацепился одной из ног за корягу и упал. Воины кинулись на помощь своему господину, и никто не смотрел, куда подевалась лисица, но тот лишь взмахом руки отослал их назад. Ямадо не хотелось выглядеть беспомощным в глазах прекрасной девушки, неизвестно откуда взявшейся на краю дороги. Одно дело, когда испугавшаяся лошадь падает вместе с седоком, другое — слуги спешащие поднять неповоротливого хозяина. Конь и самурай поднялись на ноги, а девушка замерев смотрела на происходящее. Ямадо отряхнул рукава косодэ и катагину* от дорожной пыли и порадовался, что последняя неделя была без дождей. Повернулся к девушке и спросил:_   
_«Как твое имя?»_   
_«Морико, господин», — ответила девушка, поспешно развязывая тесемки, удерживающие рукава кимоно. Она все также стояла между лесом и дорогой прижимая к груди вязанку хвороста. Ямадо поразила необыкновенная красота девушки: ее фарфоровая кожа, нежные лепестки губ, волосы, длинные и блестящие как черный шелк, перехваченные простой заколкой. Отчего он не знал, что в холмах растет такой цветок?_   
_«Где ты живешь, Морико?» — Ямадо решил разведать, про семью девушки, удастся ли взять ее как наложницу?_   
_«В хижине, в лесу», — она махнула рукой себе за спину._   
_«Я провожу тебя. Подожди немного, мне надо отдать приказания своим людям, — сказал Ямадо и повел коня в сторону, где стояли воины. — Разбейте лагерь. В трети ри* отсюда, дальше по дороге, есть удобная поляна. Я догоню вас позже», — с этими словами он передал повод одному из воинов._

_Ямадо-сан шел по еле заметной лесной тропе, взвалив себе на плечи вязанку хвороста. Сучки кололи спину через ткань одежд, но самурай не жаловался. Позади него шла Морико и подсказывала дорогу. Она провела его по тропе, берущей начало от храмовых ворот, мимо которых Ямадо проехал за несколько минут до того, как лисица напугала его коня. Потом у большого камня свернула с нахоженной тропы в лес. Через некоторое время они вышли к окруженной высокими деревьями поляне, на которой стоял старый дом. В один этаж, не большой, но и не маленький. Позади дома виднелись чайные кусты, а сбоку был разбит крошечный огород._   
_«Ты живешь одна здесь, Морико?» — спросил самурай, скинув хворост с плеч и приставив вязанку к стене._   
_«Нет, господин, я живу с отцом, но он очень стар и не выходит из своей комнаты. Позволь ему не приветствовать тебя, как это положено», — Ямадо согласился. Ему и самому не хотелось видеть немощного старика. Он разулся и ступил на деревянный настил. Пока мужчина осматривал простую обстановку, Морико откуда-то достала онигири* и начала угощать гостя._   
_«Какие вкусные онигири, — похвалил он Морико, — никогда таких не ел, — за первым рисовым шариком он взял и проглотил второй. — Неужели ты сама их готовила?»_   
_Девушка довольно рассмеялась и кивнула._   
_За приятной беседой вечер настал неожиданно быстро, и Ямадо наконец решил вернуться к своим людям._   
_«Я провожу вас, господин, — сказала Морико. — В лесу легко заблудиться, а я жила в нем всю жизнь и знаю каждое дерево»._   
_Самурай согласился, опасаясь, что сам он не сможет выйти к дороге по той малоприметной тропке. На этот раз Морико, держа в руке бумажный фонарь, шла впереди. Выведя самурая на дорогу, девушка поклонилась и скрылась в лесной чащобе._

_Вот так, уже в темноте он дошел до лагеря, который разбили его люди. Никто не посмел спросить у Ямадо-сан, где он был так долго. Никто не посмел упрекнуть его в беспечности._   
_Переночевав на поляне, отряд двинулся в путь._

_Ямадо вернулся в город с полными телегами, через десять дней. Все это время он не переставая думал о прекрасной Морико и о том, как заполучить девушку._   
_В день возвращения Ямадо, не отдохнув и не переодевшись, поспешил обратно в лес. Довел отряд до замка, передал писцам телеги, наполненные мешками с рисом, тканями и другими товарами, отдал распоряжения своим воинам и вскочил на коня. Приблизившись к воротам на тысячу шагов, самурай попридержал коня и к каменным столбам подъехал неспешным шагом. У ворот стояла Морико._   
_«Здравствуй, Морико», — поздоровался самурай жадно рассматривая девушку._   
_«Здравствуй, господин», — она была одета в такое же простое хлопковое кимоно, что и в прошлый раз, но Ямадо показалось, что она стала еще прекрасней._   
_Они снова провели полдня за беседой в доме Морико. Ямадо пришлось вести коня под уздцы через лес и оставить у края поляны. Морико умоляла не выводить коня из леса, и Ямадо нехотя согласился, привязав так, чтобы видеть его сквозь редко растущие деревья._   
_Беседа так увлекла Ямадо, что возвращаться снова пришлось в темноте. А до того, он поразился искусству Морико вести беседу. Все сказанное ей было к месту, с должным почтением и весьма остроумно. Ямадо подумал о том, а не ввести ли ее в дом законной женой? Уж до того неудобно расположен ее дом для цумадои*..._   
_Было темно, Ямадо прощался с Морико около ворот храма. Он был в настолько благостном расположении духа, что не сильно раздумывая ляпнул:_   
_«Проси у меня, что душа твоя пожелает. Если я смогу угодить тебе, то на следующий же день приду к твоему отцу свататься»._   
_Морико зарделась, будто рассветными лучами окрасились ее щеки, потупила глаза, но уже через мгновение твердо сказала:_   
_«Раз ты хочешь свататься, принеси мне хираути* из журавлиной кости с цветком гвоздики — символом верности»._   
_Самурай замер от столь наглой просьбы, но вспомнил, что сам же и велел просить «что душа пожелает». Он кивнул на прощание и, оседлав коня, тронулся в путь, совершенно не замечая в глубине леса мелькания светлячков, расшалившихся, несмотря на позднюю осень._

 

— И что же теперь? — спрашивает Юки у господина. — Пойдешь за него замуж? — и смеется, прикрывая лицо широким рукавом.  
Господин хохочет в ответ и качает головой.  
— Нет.  
— От чего же?  
— Не сможет он сдержать обещания, — отвечает господин. — Он не сможет сейчас поехать в долину, чтобы скрытно заказать хираути. Потому что в открытую, в холмах, он не посмеет обратиться ни к одному мастеру. Ведь всем известно, что госпожа Хитоми — любимая наложница даймё*, продолжает носить камон* своего рода — гвоздику. Все будут шептаться, зачем Ямадо шпилька с камоном Хитоми? Ему придется украсть хираути у госпожи Хитоми.  
— Да... Хитер ты, Гэнкуро. Самураю придется поступиться принципами: или украсть, или нарушить слово.  
Широ, который слышал весь рассказ господина, думает, что самурай никогда не падет до того, чтобы тайно пробраться в покои наложницы даймё и выкрасть дорогую шпильку.  
— Я думаю, что он украдет хираути. Крива ветка, крива и тень, — господин довольно улыбается и поясняет. — В Ямадо слишком много страсти и похоти. Он даже попробовал следовать обычаю йобаи*, да не нашел дороги, — и ёкаи снова смеются, а у Широ от этих слов все сжимается в груди.

\-----------  
Даймё — князь, землевладелец  
Ину — пес-оборотень (ёкай)  
Йобаи — обычай навещать девушку (женщину) вне зависимости, от ее семейного положения, ночью, понятно для чего  
Камон — герб рода, изображался на одежде, доспехах, украшениях  
Катагину — безрукавная часть мужской одежды, надевалась на косодэ+хакама  
Кидзами — особый японский курительный табак  
Кисеру — длинная тонкая курительная трубка  
Нигори-дзакэ — «первач»  
Онигири — рисовые шарики  
Ри — мера длинны (около 4 км)  
Сюдо — традиция отношений между взрослым мужчиной и юношей, распространенная в самурайской среде  
Тануки — оборотень-енот (ёкай)  
Тофу — соевый «сыр». Говорят, кицунэ без ума от жаренного тофу  
Удон — один из видов лапши из пшеничной муки  
Хираути — украшение для волос типа шпильки  
Цумадои — тип брака, при котором жена живет отдельно от мужа


	10. Тануки

Деревянные гета* скользят по чуть подтаявшему за день снегу, и Широ идет медленно, чтобы не расплескать воду из ведер. Он раздумывает, сходить ли к колодцу еще раз или этой воды достаточно, когда замечает, что птицы смолкают. Пытается вспомнить, когда лес стихал полностью, но не может. Разве только кто-то снова заколдовал его, как в прошлую зиму. Но сейчас Широ воспринимает все совершенно четко: и дорожку к норе, и как коромысло давит на плечи, и ветер гуляющий в ветвях. Только лес неестественно молчит, и Широ ускоряет шаг. Он торопится и, обходя кусты азалии, все-таки поскальзывается на предательском льду и падает. Ведра разлетаются в стороны, одежда пропитывается пролившейся водой и пачкается в грязи, но Широ беспокоит совсем другое. На пороге норы стоит ёкай и смотрит на него, на Широ. В отличие от господина, он в зверином обличье, но стоит на задних лапах и одет в кимоно. Тануки*! Ёкай меньше человека — Широ по грудь — а он не высок.  
— Что развалился? — резко, будто лая, спрашивает тануки. — Поднимайся и приведи себя в порядок. Если что-то запачкаешь, чистить сам будешь! — он взмахивает лапой, и Широ замечает, что второй лапой ёкай прижимает к груди флакон из темного стекла, внутри которого будто что-то тускло светится. — Теперь будешь служить мне.  
С этими словами тануки заходит внутрь норы.  
Широ медлит какое-то время, он не понимает, где господин, и почему этот ёкай распоряжается как хозяин дома. В конце концов, он поднимается и идет в нору следом за тануки. Подходя к настилу, он снимает верхнее кимоно*, гета*, но хакама* оставляет, придерживает ткань рукой, чтобы ничего не испачкать налипшей грязью. Широ заходит в главный зал и видит, как тануки роется на полках, отбрасывая себе за спину посуду.  
Широ чувствует, что должен что-то сделать, подходит ближе и сглотнув ком в горле решается.  
— Хозяин дома в отъезде. Никаких распоряжений относительно гостей он не оставлял. Будет лучше, если вы зайдете позже, — говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза тануки. Тот молчит, а потом разражается лающим смехом.  
— Хозяин вернулся, — тянет он издевательски и потряхивает темным флаконом. От его действий что-то внутри вспыхивает ярче и начинает мерцать, будто стая светлячков. — И ты будешь служить хозяину как прежде. Новому хозяину — мне. И называй меня господином. Как ты называл прежнего хозяина.  
Тануки еще что-то говорит, но юноша не в силах слушать его. Он разворачивается и идет к себе, чтобы переодеться, привести в порядок для начала хотя бы одежду. Зайдя в свою комнату, он застывает на месте, роняя испачканное кимоно на пол. Окошко в корнях мертво. Там, откуда всегда лился свет луны и дул ветерок принося запах трав и цветов, была лишь мерзлая земля в сплетении корней.  
Широ думает о том, что надо вернуться в зал, чтобы принести лампу, но не может себя заставить сделать ни шага наружу. Сердце гулко стучит в груди, но даже оно не заглушает звук бьющейся посуды, разносящийся по всей норе. Широ сползает спиной по стене, обнимает себя за колени и беззвучно плачет. Плачет так горько, как никогда прежде. Крупные слезы катятся одна за другой, и кажется им не будет конца. Господин не появится. Теперь у Широ новый господин — тануки.

 

_Ямадо возвращался в город после встречи с Морико в глубоком раздумье. Как самурай он должен сдержать обещание и преподнести ей хираути*. И как самурай же, он не мог решиться на кражу. Лесная красавица загнала его в ловушку. Размышляя о том, как большие неприятности происходят от малых причин, самурай решил не торопиться._   
_Случай представился через несколько дней._   
_Даймё* вызвал Ямадо в замок для доклада о благополучии его земель. А после аудиенции самурай остался проверить, как в тенсю* — главной башне — разместили рис, что привезли накануне. Закончив с проверкой он бродил по коридорам и никто не обращал на него внимания, не спросил, почему он бездельничает. Из окна малой башни Ямадо увидел как пять наложниц даймё вышли на прогулку в сад, госпожа Хитоми была среди них. Самурай отметил, что в волосах наложницы не было хираути с камоном ее рода. Ямадо думал, как прокрасться в ее покои и выкрасть шпильку, когда услышал шаркающие шаги позади. Обернувшись, чтобы отчитать нерадивого воина, он увидел ёкая. Тануки стоял на задних лапах, с одного плеча сползал воротник кимоно, а на другое он пристроил раскрытый зонт. На днях Ямадо видел гравюру с изображением ёкаев, и тануки, стоявший перед ним, был похож точь-в-точь на изображенного художником._   
_«Хм... Кхе... — то ли сказал, то ли откашлялся ёкай. Самурай, никогда до того не встречавший ни одного оборотня, смотрел во все глаза на тануки. — Я знаю, что ты задумал, человек, — протявкал ёкай. — Я помогу сделать так, чтобы ты избежал позора. Прекрасная лесная дева, которую ты хочешь взять женой — кицунэ, и он дурачит тебя»._   
_«Нет! — воскликнул самурай. — Это не правда!»_   
_«Конечно правда. Разве я стал бы обманывать благородного самурая? Это лисы водят людей за нос и выставляют их на посмешище, — сказал тануки, добродушно улыбаясь. — Но подожди унывать. Я научу тебя, как проучить лисицу, — с этими словами, он достал из-за пазухи флакон из темно-синего стекла и протянул его самураю. — Положи вовнутрь кусочек жаренного тофу, и кицунэ не сможет устоять, сунет нос, чтобы насладиться ароматом. Ты же будь наготове, потому что это заговоренный флакон: как только кончик лисьего носа окажется в горлышке, оборотня затянет туда полностью. Ты должен не растеряться и успеть заткнуть его пробкой, пока ёкай не выберется наружу»._   
_Ямадо взял в руки флакон и не почувствовал в нем ничего необычного._   
_«Что я должен тебе взамен, господин тануки?» — спросил он._   
_«Ничего особенного. Ты отдашь мне склянку с кицунэ внутри, — самурай кивнул, соглашаясь, а тануки продолжил. — А чтобы лис не догадался о подвохе раньше времени, вот тебе костяная хираути с гвоздикой»._   
_Самурай опустил глаза и увидел в протянутой лапе резную шпильку._

 

Широ просыпается ранним утром. Вчера он обессиленный так и заснул на полу, подтянул к себе испачканную одежду, свернулся клубком и затих. Сегодня его тело будто деревянное. Широ встает, переодевается и, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, выскальзывает в зал замерев у входа. Внутри все перевернуто, содержимое шкафов раскидано по полу, а на одном из дзабутонов* спит тануки. Рядом с его свесившейся лапой стоит флакон, и он действительно мерцает изнутри. Широ смотрит на него во все глаза, но не решается подойти и забрать, хотя чувствует — флакон важен для тануки. Вместо этого он скользит вдоль стены к выходу на улицу, останавливается у края деревянного настила, чуть не наступив на резные гребни господина. Подобрав с пола, Широ сует их за пазуху, чтобы потом положить на место, надевает гета и он выходит на поляну. Зачерпнув ледяной воды из бочки, он возвращается внутрь и перелив воду в чайник замечает, что огонь погас: на дне очага лишь зола да почти остывшие угли. Взяв несколько поленьев и щепок, Широ чуть сбрызгивает их маслом для ламп и подносит фитиль. Сыроватые дрова нехотя занимаются, и он напоминает себе, теперь надо следить за очагом.  
Вода в подвешенном над огнем чайнике постепенно согревается, пока Широ осматривает зал и разбросанные вещи. Он начинает расставлять уцелевшую посуду по местам, уносит в угол стол для го, собирает рассыпанные по полу и перемешанные камни по своим сундучкам, сметает метелкой черепки и прочий мусор. Обходя тануки, Широ чувствует густой запах вчерашнего саке от ёкая. Пока Широ бродил сметал мусор, тануки перевернулся на другой бок и теперь прижимает флакон к себе.  
Широ готовит завтрак и, не дожидаясь пробуждения ёкая, съедает его. В конце концов, клятву служить Широ давал другому ёкаю.  
Ближе к полудню тануки просыпается. Широ из своей комнаты слышит тот кричит:  
— Принеси мне еды, человек. И воды. Холодной.

 

По указу нового хозяина Широ до позднего вечера двигает мебель, чистит и моет. Тануки говорит, что хочет устроить все по-своему, но Широ видит, что вся суета рассчитана только на него. Тануки хочет измотать его. Все это время Широ думает о том, что он, обычный человек, может противопоставить ёкаю? Как помочь господину? Широ не сомневается, что господин в беде, верит, что он бы не бросил просто так и холмы и его самого. К тому же тануки не выпускает из лап вчерашнюю склянку. Быть может он не врет и господин действительно заперт внутри?  
Тануки же не сводит глаз с человека весь день. Лишь к вечеру, когда заканчивается вода в бочке и Широ, одевшись потеплее, идет наружу, он наконец перестает ощущать постоянный сверлящий взгляд ёкая.  
Широ находит брошенные вчера ведра с коромыслом, очищает их от грязи пучком сухой травы и идет к колодцу. Одинокая снежинка падает на рукав хаори* и тут же тает. Ее судьбу повторяет еще одна, и еще. Когда Широ ставит ведро на каменную кладку колодца, вовсю идет снег. Ветра нет, и снежинки крупными хлопьями, будто перья медленно, в полной тишине, опускаются на землю. Лес все также тих, словно все звери и птицы враз исчезли.  
Широ отшатывается чуть не выронив полное ведро, когда с другой стороны колодца, будто соткавшись из снега, появляется Юки-онна.  
— Гэнкуро попался в ловушку тануки, — сочувственно произносит снежная дева. И Широ кивает.  
— У него... — человек запинается, он не хочет упоминать ёкая вслух, пусть это и суеверие. — Склянка. А в ней что-то светится. Он говорит, что господин там, и не выпускает ее из лап, даже во сне.  
— Это может быть сущность Гэнкуро, его дух, — соглашается Юки-онна, — Тогда все ясно. Сам тануки не смог бы поймать кицунэ. Но он мог использовать человека.  
— Например, Ямадо-сана? — спрашивает похолодев Широ.  
— Его. А значит, тануки отдал в руки человеку ловушку для о-бакэ*. Ину* такого не одобряет, — она качает головой, потом вскидывается и смотрит на Широ умоляюще. — Ты должен рассказать все ину.  
— Но как? И потом, я всего лишь человек. Разве он поверит мне? Может быть, лучше вы, госпожа?  
— Нет! — Юки отшатывается, но быстро берет себя в руки. — Я не могу, — и грустно улыбается. — А ты сможешь. Но сначала нам надо уйти отсюда. Пока идет снег я могу провести тебя незамеченным к ину. Идем, — она хватает Широ за руку ледяными пальцами и тянет в темнеющий лес.  
— Запоминай дорогу, Широ, — приказывает ему демон. — Вдруг так случится, что тебе придется возвращаться к ину, а я не смогу помочь.  
Юки-онна показывает приметы, заставляет повторять прошлые возле каждой новой, но память у Широ хорошая, и он с первого раза запоминает путь. Широ не знает, сколько они уже идут, снег все также падает в полной тишине скрадывая время и расстояние, но путь их не бесконечен, и наконец они выходят к краю абсолютно круглой поляны.  
— Ину любит когда тепло, — пожимает плечом Юки-онна в ответ на ошарашенное лицо Широ. Поляна покрыта сочной летней травой, в свете луны видно, как ночные бабочки порхают с цветка на цветок, и как пара из них бьется о фонарик, висящий на веранде. На небе яркими точками сияют звезды, и лунный свет ничуть им не мешает, а вокруг лета безмолвным сторожем стоит зимний лес.  
— Иди, — Юки выталкивает человека из зимы и исчезает.

\------------  
Гета — сандалии с высокой деревянной подошвой  
Даймё — князь, землевладелец  
Дзабутон — плоская подушка для сидения  
Ину — оборотень-собака (ёкай)  
Кимоно — многослойная одежда в значении «одежда»: женское, мужское, нижнее, верхнее, домашнее, спальное — все это кимоно  
О-бакэ — общее название для монстров, призраков или духов  
Тануки — оборотень-енот (ёкай)  
Тенсю — главная башня замка  
Хакама — широкие складчатые штаны, которые имели право носить только самураи и монахи. Обычным людям носить этот вид одежды можно было лишь в очень значимые праздники  
Хираути — украшение для волос типа шпильки


	11. Ину и начало пути

Широ не готов к встрече с ину, но выбора нет. Он идет на подгибающихся ногах сквозь сочные травы, дышит ароматом цветов, светлячки вьются перед с ним, будто приглашая, и это немного ободряет Широ.   
Перед ним самый обычный дом, покрытый темной от времени соломой. Внешние стены сдвинуты, и вся веранда просматривается снаружи, а сквозь внутренние сёдзи* льется тусклый свет. Широ разувается, ступает на глянцевое дерево пола и замирает. Он не сомневается в том, что ёкай знает о незваном госте, но его никто не приглашал. Будет ли оскорблением самому постучать и войти?  
— Входи, — неожиданно раздается из-за сёдзи.   
Широ в несколько шагов подходит к перегородке и сдвигает ее в сторону. Внутри тепло и светло. Широ запоздало вспоминает, что одет в теплую зимнюю одежду, и поспешно стягивает с плеч хаори*. Войдя в комнату и задвинув сёдзи, не произнося ни слова, он садится, сгибаясь в церемониальном поклоне, касается руками пола, и ждет.  
— Поднимись, ты ничем не оскорбил меня, — тот же чуть лающий голос, что велел Широ войти. Выпрямившись, Широ мельком оглядывает комнату и не находит ничего необычного, кроме ее хозяина. Ину сидит на дзабутоне* прямо перед ним. Он одет в простую светлую юкату*, около морды заметна седая шерсть, подвижные уши ловят звуки ночи, но никто не спутает его ни с человеком, ни с собакой. — Что привело тебя ко мне, человек? — спрашивает ину, рассматривая Широ подслеповатыми глазами.  
— Несправедливость и обман.  
— Вот как? Расскажи мне.  
И Широ начинает рассказывать, что служил кицунэ, что дал клятву, рассказывает о самурае и о том, как кицунэ дурачил его. О том, что кицунэ пропал, а вместо него явился тануки и забрал себе нору. Рассказывает про светящуюся склянку. Ину не перебивает, дает выговориться, а когда Широ заканчивает, то велит:  
— Сядь ближе.  
Широ пересаживается и, подняв голову, встречается взглядом с ёкаем. Ину смотрит пристально, не так, как раньше, и от его взгляда Широ замирает, не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем. Голову ведет, будто он стоит над обрывом и смотрит вниз. Широ кажется, что он клонится к ёкаю, потому что глаза того становятся все больше и больше, уже почти полностью закрывая обзор. И Широ проваливается в их черноту.   
Циновки в доме ину не такие уж и мягкие, и когда Широ приходит в себя, то чувствует, как затекло тело. Он садится, стягивая одеяло, и замечает рядом пиалу с чуть зеленоватым напитком, в котором плавают листья незнакомого растения.  
— Выпей, — говорит ину и присаживается рядом. — Это восстановит твои силы.   
Широ берет пиалу и после первых глотков терпкого напитка чувствует, как слабость отступает и в голове проясняется.  
— Я не могу ничего поделать, человек. Я вижу искреннюю веру в твоем сердце. Но я так же не вижу свидетельств. Вражда между тануки и кицунэ давняя, но это только их дело.   
— Разве тануки не нарушил правил, отдав человеку склянку, в которую попался кицунэ? — спрашивает Широ с надеждой.  
— Не так уж и сильно. Хоть ёкай и был пленен человеком, но в его власти не остался. Пока тануки в своем праве. И позволь предостеречь тебя. Если решишь вернуться к тануки и выкрасть склянку, разбить ее ты вряд ли сможешь. Такие вещи просто так не уничтожить.  
— Что же мне делать? — шепчет Широ.  
— Искать, — отвечает Ину. — Духи благосклонны к тебе, человек. И раз ты смог прийти сюда, то сможешь найти способ, как освободить кицунэ.

***

Широ выходит на веранду, поднимает сброшенный хаори и спускается по ступеням. Надевает гета и идет по поляне, невольно распугивая мотыльков. Ему кажется, что он видит какой-то свет, мелькающий между стволов, и идет в его сторону. Может быть, это Юки-онна дает ему знак?  
Широ углубляется в лес и неожиданно застревает в подлеске. Он продирается сквозь густой кустарник, хватающий его за одежду и растрепавшиеся волосы, ветки хлещут Широ по рукам и лицу, но он продолжает идти вперед. И когда Широ уже готов взвыть от отчаянья, то почти вываливается на дорогу. И не узнает местность.   
Широ озирается и видит в отдалении родные холмы, а за ними горы. Впереди же расстилается долина, укрытая снежным одеялом. Широ с удивлением рассматривает сугробы и ему не верится, что весь этот снег выпал за одну ночь. Ведь вчера земля была еще почти голой. Чуть в стороне Широ видит реку, которая спускаясь с гор, отсекает центральный холм с юга. Дорога ведет к реке, перепрыгивает ее крутым мостом и вьется лентой дальше в долину. Широ не знает, как выполнить наказ ину, и не знает, у кого спросить совета. Он ступает на дорогу и поворачивает в сторону моста, оставив за спиной холмы, ведь там ему никто не может помочь.   
Через несколько шагов, Широ замечает, как растрепалась одежда, пока он пробирался через кустарник, и начинает поправлять ее, перевязывает пояс, от чего под ноги выпадают гребни господина. Широ поднимает их и бережно протирает от снега, вспоминает, что хотел убрать их на место, да так и забыл. Широ держит гребни в руках, любуется тонкой резьбой, и вздохнув убирает назад. Он решает, что гребни придется продать: неизвестно сколько продлятся поиски, а голод уже подступает к Широ. Но теперь есть с чего начать, и юноша уверенно идет к мосту, а подойдя ближе, замечает человека с удочкой на середине свода.  
— Пусть улов будет богатым, господин, — приветствует Широ с поклоном пожилого, но еще вполне крепкого, мужчину.   
— И ты будь благополучен, — отвечает рыбак, рассматривая Широ с хитрецой. — Куда ты направляешься один, без лошади и в самый разгар зимы?  
— В город или в ближайшую крупную деревню. Есть ли такие поблизости, господин? — спрашивает Широ, а сам косится на ведро, полное воды, в котором плещется крупная рыбина.  
— Дальше по дороге, через два ри* будет развилка, там поверни направо. Выйдешь к небольшому городу, — говорит мужчина, возвращаясь к своему занятию. — А что именно ты ищешь?   
— Хочу найти лавку и продать кое-что.   
Мужчина вновь поворачивается к Широ и улыбается, потом откладывает удочку в сторону.  
— Если покажешь, что хочешь продать, возможно я смогу дать тебе совет получше.  
Широ не видит подвоха и достает из-за пазухи гребни. Мужчина не берет их в руки, только смешно вытягивает шею и присматривается, а потом заливисто смеется.   
— Продай вот тот, черепаховый, ему еще далеко до цукумогами*, а костяной с журавлями уже скоро станет им.  
Широ неверяще смотрит на мужчину, а тот лишь посмеивается.  
— Лучше сделай так: как пройдешь половину ри* от моста, увидишь храмовые ворота. Иди в храм и попроси, чтобы тебя накормили. Передай им вот это ведро с рыбой. А когда отдохнешь у них, иди по дороге дальше. В пяти ри ниже в долине есть город на излучине реки. Вот там найди лавку старой Чи-сан, ее все городские знают. Попросишь у нее помощи, а взамен отдашь гребень и скажешь, что тебя отправил к ней Эби-сан.   
— Хорошо, — говорит Широ.  
— Выйдешь из города и спускайся дальше в долину, расспроси Чи-сан про дорогу, она ее точно знает. Тебе надо идти на болото.   
У Широ замирает сердце, ведь болото — не самое гостеприимное место. Но не верить словам мужчины у Широ тоже нет причины. Возможно он тоже ёкай, ведь с одного взгляда понял, что костяной гребень уже почти цукумогами.   
— Хорошо, я сделаю, как ты говоришь, — соглашается Широ и кланяется, а когда выпрямляется и поднимает голову, мужчины уже нет. Рядом с Широ стоит только ведро, в котором плещется большая рыба.

 

Город открывается взгляду Широ неожиданно, так же как и заканчивается лес. Темная лента дороги ведет его за поворот, и впереди, насколько можно рассмотреть, одни лишь поля да луга, засыпанные снегом и прорезаемые рекой. Лес остается позади, и разыгравшийся на открытой равнине ветер подгоняет Широ к городу, чьи темные крыши действительно виднеются у излучины реки. Когда Широ ступает на раскисшую улицу, солнце заметно клониться к земле.  
— Где я могу найти лавку Чи-сан? — спрашивает Широ у мужчины, охотника по виду, перед тем, как углубиться в лабиринт из улочек и домов. Тот осматривает юношу внимательным, пытливым взглядом, но дорогу указывает.   
Широ уверен, что правильно запомнил путь, но еще ему кажется, что он ходит кругами. Иначе как объяснить, что огромный горшок с приметной трещиной, стоящий прямо у дверей одного из домов, он видит уже третий раз?   
Уже совсем стемнело, и боязнь остаться на ночь на улице заставляет Широ ускорять шаг и озираться в поисках примет, описанных охотником. Именно поэтому он налетает на женщину.  
— Простите, госпожа, — скороговоркой бормочет Широ, удерживая от падения незнакомку.  
— Ох, мальчик, — скрипучим голосом говорит она, — куда ты так торопишься?  
— Я ищу лавку госпожи Чи. Может быть, вы подскажете, где она?   
— А, ну понятно тогда, — женщина встает твердо на землю и, оправив кимоно из темной ткани и хаори*, представляется. — Чи-сан — это я. Идем.   
И Широ, поклонившись, следует за Чи-сан. Лавка ее оказывается на соседней улице. Широ помнит, что проходил по ней, но не помнит лавку. Он не пропустил бы ее. Другие дома — самые обычные, а этот с большим бумажным фонарем и знаком, что здесь торгуют. В конце концов, Широ смиряется с тем, что вокруг столько странностей.  
— Меня зовут Широ, — представляется он уже внутри, сняв гета и поднявшись в жилую часть дома вслед за хозяйкой.  
— Да-да, — бубнит она себе под нос, пока раздувает угли в очаге и вешает над огнем котелок и чайник.  
— Вы знаете, кто я? — удивляется Широ.  
— Ты юноша по имени Широ, — Чи-сан поворачивается к нему и продолжает, — не ты ли только что это сказал?  
— Ну да, верно, — немного разочарованно тянет Широ.  
— А ты уже придумал себе всякого небось, а? — хозяйка улыбается, усевшись рядом с огнем и ловко помешивая содержимое котелка. — Ладно, я верю, что ты особенный. Иначе не стал бы искать старую Чи-сан на ночь глядя, — отблески огня освещают ее лицо и делают совсем молодым. Волосы, убранные в сложную прическу, черны как ночь, и глаза ясные, а руки будто старушечьи. Широ не берется сказать, молода Чи-сан или стара, как сама говорит.  
— Меня прислал Эби-сан, — начинает рассказывать Широ, краснея, ведь и правда, уже поздно, почти ночь, а он в доме незнакомки, но Чи-сан перебивает его.  
— Эби-сан? Не старый и не молодой? А рыба у него была?  
— Была, — подтверждает Широ и начинает смутно догадываться, кого же он встретил на мосту. — Чи-сан... — он смотрит на женщину с недоверием и жаждой чуда одновременно, — это был... — его рука сама собой взлетает вверх, чтобы не дать сорваться словам, но поздно. — Эбису*?  
Чи-сан снова смеется и качает головой.  
— Как знать, как знать... — говорит она, раскладывая рис по пиалам. — Сначала трапеза, потом разговоры.  
Широ с удовольствием ест, будто в монастыре его не накормили щедро буквально полдня назад. Он думает о том, знал ли служка, встретивший его в воротах и принявший ведро с рыбой, кто отправил к ним Широ? И часто ли такое происходит? Вдруг это действительно был Эбису — один из семи богов удачи? Ведь он направил Широ на верный путь, его приняли в монастыре, и вот теперь Чи-сан поит чаем и не похоже, что выгонит на улицу, как только Широ расскажет, зачем пришел.  
— Итак, тебя отправил сюда Эби-сан, — вернулась к разговору Чи-сан, когда все было съедено, а посуда вымыта и убрана по местам. — Я слушаю тебя, Широ.  
— Эби-сама сказал, что я могу просить у тебя помощи. Он сказал, что ты можешь рассказать, как добраться до болота, — если Чи-сан и удивилась, то виду не подавала. — Взамен я могу предложить вот это... — Широ достает из-за пазухи гребень и кладет его на циновку перед Чи-сан.  
— Хм... Ты уверен, что он говорил о болоте? — она пытливо вглядывается в Широ.   
— Эби-сама так сказал.  
— Странный выбор для юноши в беде, но не мне спорить с Эби-саном. А скажи, у тебя ведь есть что-то еще?  
Широ вздрагивает от вопроса и от пытливого взгляда Чи-сан в равной степени, но отвечает.  
— Да. Еще один гребень. Но он не продается.  
— Я и не прошу этого, — улыбается она, — Только взглянуть.  
Широ снова тянет руку в складки одежды и рядом с черепаховым гребнем ложится второй, вырезанный из кости в форме двух журавлей. Чи-сан не берет его в руки, как и Эби-сама, лишь смотрит прищурившись, а потом цокает языком.   
— Я помогу тебе, мальчик, — перед тем, как встать, она берет черепаховый гребень, не задев костяной даже краешком рукава.   
Чи-сан сдвигает несколько ширм и приносит в получившуюся комнату футон* для Широ и масляный светильник.   
— Переночуешь здесь, а утром решим как быть, — и углубившись в дальнюю часть дома, оставляет Широ одного, показав предварительно, где взять воды в случае чего.   
Широ расстилает футон, готовится ко сну. Когда-то давным-давно, еще в отчем доме, он помогал младшим братьям с этим нехитрым делом. Широ улыбается светлым воспоминаниям и засыпает, стоит лишь только лечь и укрыться одеялом.

\------------  
Дзабутон — плоская подушка для сидения  
Ри — мера длинны (около 4 км)  
Сёдзи — сдвижная бумажная перегородка во внутренних помещениях дома  
Футон — толстый хлопчатобумажный матрац  
Хаори — теплый кафтан  
Цукумогами — разновидность японского духа: вещь, приобретшая душу и индивидуальность  
Эбису — бог удачи  
Юката — легкое кимоно из хлопка или льна без подкладки


	12. Две сестры

Утром Чи-сан открывает лавку с восходом солнца, и Широ просыпается под звуки обычной утренней суеты: шорох перегородок, хлопки ставень, голоса прохожих. Кто-то заходит в лавку, и Чи-сан заводит с посетителем долгий разговор. Широ невольно прислушивается, пока сворачивает футон* и убирает его к стене, приводит себя в порядок после сна.   
— Всего три? Я рассчитывала не меньше, чем на десяток шкурок. У меня и заказ на них имеется.  
— Увы, Чи-сан, звери уходят с холмов.   
— Уходят?  
— Сам удивился. Ведь самый сезон, а леса опустели. Ни птиц, ни зверья.  
— Никогда о таком не слыхала, чтобы леса пустели.  
— И я тоже, Чи-сан, но что есть, то есть.   
— А в долине? Все ли благополучно?  
— От рыбаков слышал будто в долине обильный улов, а на холмах и рыба пропала. Вы вот спросили, Чи-сан, и я вспомнил. С холмов теперь рыбаки спускаются вниз. Как бы голода не случилось...  
Дождавшись ухода посетителя, Широ сдвигает ширму и выходит. Кланяется Чи-сан, и спрашивает, куда убрать футон.  
— Оставь, где лежит, я потом уберу. Лучше позавтракай, чтобы не отвлекаться потом.  
Когда с завтраком покончено, Чи-сан притворяет ставни и зовет гостя в торговую часть дома. Вчера Широ слишком устал и был переполнен впечатлениями, чтобы рассматривать дом, поэтому теперь жадно всматривается разложенные по полкам связки чистых свитков, гребни, шпильки как мужские, так и женские, вязанки перьев, тушницы с тушечницами, пирамиды из посуды, ящики и ящички с неизвестным содержимым — все, что может понадобиться в доме. Взгляд скользит, перескакивает с полки на полку, выхватывает отдельные предметы.  
— Интересно? — спрашивает Чи-сан и Широ заливается румянцем.  
— Простите, невежливо с моей стороны так вести себя.  
— Отчего же? Ты в лавке, рассматривай сколько хочешь. Вдруг найдешь что-то интересное.  
Но Широ справляется со своим любопытством, у него есть дело поважнее.  
— Чи-сан, Эби-сама сказал, вы можете рассказать, куда мне идти.  
— Да, это так. Я бывала на болоте и встречалась с его обитателями, — соглашается Чи-сан, кивая головой, а Широ распахивает глаза. Кто может похвастать, что встретился с болотными ёкаями (а в том, что это были ёкаи, Широ не сомневается) и остался в живых?   
Ему не очень верится в благополучный исход задуманного путешествия, но раз сам Эбису направил его по этому пути, то так тому и быть.   
— Если ты расскажешь, что именно ищешь, мне будет проще помочь тебе.  
— Я хочу освободить дух хранителя холмов, которого тануки хитростью запер внутри склянки, — рассказывает Широ.  
— Хм...   
— Это правда.  
— Я верю тебе. А когда это случилось?  
— Перед тем, как снег лег в холмах. Наверное...  
— Наверное? — переспрашивает Чи-сан.  
— Это было за день до первого сильного снегопада, а потом я был у Ину. Всего один день, клянусь! И ушел от него вчера, а теперь вот уже середина зимы.   
— Ты был у Ину? Инугами*? Хм... — и Чи-сан вскидывает руки вверх, призывая Широ не возражать, — Я верю тебе. Просто странно все это. С начала зимы с холмов приходят странные вести, а теперь ты говоришь, что тануки и хранитель холмов... Хм... — Чи-сан замирает задумавшись, а потом спохватывается. — Как, ты говоришь, дух хранителя заточен? Опиши.  
— В склянке из темного стекла есть что-то светящееся. Тануки не расстается с ней. А Ину сказал, что если дух там, то это не просто склянка, а цукумогами*, и так просто ее не разбить.  
— Камнем или палкой нет, а другим цукумогами можно, — задумчиво говорит Чи-сан. — Ох, Широ, тебе действительно придется идти через болото. Эби-сан как всегда прав, — она кивает головой. — Если ты добудешь молот или что-то похожее, то сможешь разбить склянку. На болоте скапливается много цукумогами, и ты вполне сможешь выменять один из них на костяной гребень. И лучше тебе поспешить, да... — Чи-сан хлопает в ладоши, — Сделаем так: сходи к моей сестре — Ю-сан, у нее лавка на соседней улице, и скажи что я велела тебе принести... нет. Скажи, что ты пойдешь через болото, возьми то, что она даст и возвращайся. Если она скажет подождать, подожди. Все понял?  
Широ кивает и поднимается с пола.   
Лавка Ю-сан самая обычная. Бойкий паренек ловко взвешивает рыбу для покупателей, и на вопрос, где можно найти Ю-сан, кивает головой себе за спину. Широ проходит внутрь, где запах рыбы и крови становиться сильнее.  
— Ю-сан?.. — на пробу зовет он. — Чи-сан отправила меня к вам.  
За перегородкой что-то глухо бухает, как топор по чурбаку, и из-за нее появляется женщина.   
— Ю-сан — это я, — она совсем не похожа на сестру: ниже ростом, крепкая и коренастая, будто мужчина. И одета в мужское кимоно с подвязанными рукавами. Совсем не похожа на благородную даму, в отличии от Чи-сан.  
— Чи-сан велела передать, что мне предстоит идти через болото. И сказала, что вы что-то дадите мне, — говорит Широ, как и велели.  
Ю-сан кивает и медленно обходит его по кругу.  
— С каких пор моя сестрица посылает кого-то на болота вместо себя? — спрашивает она вызывающе, а Широ замечает, как с пальцев Ю-сан капает кровь.  
— Она не посылает, мне самому надо.  
— Смельчак? — смеется Ю-сан и, прикрывая рот ладонью, пачкает кровью лицо. — Ну ладно. Только тебе придется подождать. Сядь здесь, — она указывает в угол, где стоят чистые чурбаки.  
Широ слышит шорохи, звуки возни и ударов и старается не думать, чем может быть занята Ю-сан.   
Через полчаса она снова выходит из-за перегородки и держит в руках сверток.   
— Если эта старая карга — моя сестра — забудет тебе сказать, то положи сверток под одежду за пояс, с правой стороны, как только ступишь на болота. Потом можешь не успеть.  
Сказав это, Ю-сан сунула Широ в руки что-то теплое и мягкое, завернутое в несколько слоев ткани. И пахнущее кровью.

 

Широ подходит к лавке Чи-сан и заходит внутрь.   
— Вернулся? — Чи-сан выходит из дальней части дома, и в руках держит сумку. — Хорошо. Вот смотри, — она начинает выкладывать на циновку содержимое, — свиток, не читай его, передай тому, кого встретишь. Обещала, а занести никак не могу. Здесь в фуросики* рисовые шарики и лепешки, хётан* с саке чтобы согреться, зима все-таки, не помешает. А вот этот свиток для тебя. Здесь примерная карта. Потому как точной не существует. Болото изменчиво. Ты выйдешь из города и пойдешь ниже в долину. Через два ри* дорога будет разветвляться, поверни налево и дальше следуй карте. Болото или само выведет тебя, или никакая карта тебе не поможет. Если сомневаешься, просто иди вперед. Перед самым болотом есть сторожка, там можно переночевать.  
Кроме прочего Чи-сан кладет в сумку нож и горсть некрупных монет и протягивает плетеные сапожки и тагэта* с необычными креплениями.  
— А то ты в своих гета* по болоту далеко не уйдешь. И не потеряй гребень, — напутствует она. — Как ступишь на болото, переложи сверток за пазуху и не вынимай его. И еще. Если все-таки встретишь они*, не задерживайся у нее. Возвращайся как можно скорее.  
— Почему? — Широ и сам не стал бы задерживаться. Если за день у Инугами прошло два месяца в мире людей, кто знает, как течет время у болотного демона? Задерживаться где-то, пока господин заперт у тануки, Широ не собирается.  
— Если к концу зимы не освободить ёкая-хранителя, весна в холмах может не наступить. Все, кто могут уйти: звери, птицы, рыбы — уже покинули холмы. А деревья и травы, скорее всего, не проснутся без хранителя.  
— Я понял, — кивает Широ и с поклоном принимает из рук Чи-сан сумку. — Вы с сестрой совершенно не похожи, — замечает он.  
— Конечно, нет, — улыбается Чи-сан, склоняя голову к плечу. — Неужели ты все еще не догадался? На своем пути ты будешь встречать много бакэмоно*. Хотя ты и человек, они чувствуют в тебе родство.  
— Вы тоже бакэмоно? — спрашивает Широ, а сам перебирает в уме сказки и страшилки, пытаясь угадать, кто же Чи-сан на самом деле?  
— Нет, — смеется она, — не совсем. У нас с Ю-сан одна мать, но разные отцы. Одна из нас полукровка, но никто не знает, кто именно. Мать оставила это в секрете, как и то, кто был не человеческим отцом.  
— А кто из вас похож на родителей?   
— В том то и дело, что никто. А теперь иди.  
Широ кланяется Чи-сан и выходит на людную улицу.

***

Бурной реку Араши назвали в горах. Жители низин подхватили название, хотя по долине Араши несет свои воды неспешно, распадается на множество рукавов, а на востоке и вовсе превращается в болото. Широ останавливается на ночь в сторожке, о которой говорила Чи-сан. Сторожка стоит на самом берегу Араши, а чуть в стороне рыбаки обустроили маленький причал с лодкой.   
Утром Широ осматривает противоположный берег, где виднеется старая гать, уходящая вглубь болота, и решает, что стоит поискать крепкую палку перед тем, как переправиться на ту сторону. Найдя подходящую, Широ возвращается к причалу. В носу лодки металлическая петля, через которую продета веревка, концы ее тянутся к крепким столбам, вкопанным на обоих берегах. Но сама лодка полна воды. Широ надеется, что она достаточно крепкая и не утонет под его весом, и идет к сторожке рассчитывая найти там ковш. Он вычерпывает ледяную воду и надавливает на борта, чтобы проверить, будет ли течь, но лодка оказывается целой. Положив на дно свой скарб, Широ берет шест и отталкивается от берега.   
Араши в этом месте настолько медленная, что Широ кажется, будто вода вовсе стоячая. Лодка с легкостью рассекает темное зеркало воды, и противоположный берег все ближе. Причал на стороне болота гораздо хуже, но Широ удается выбраться на него практически сухим. Он переобулся в сапожки, как только вышел из города на промерзшую дорогу, а теперь прилаживает тагета*, и ремешки крепления отлично подходят для фука-гуцу*. Широ достает из сумки сверток, который дала ему Ю-сан, и рассматривает его. В нескольких местах на ткани проступили бурые пятна, но Широ решительно засовывает его за пазуху, как показала женщина. Перекидывает сумку через плечо, берет палку и ступает на гать.

\-----------  
Бакэмоно (О-бакэ) — общее название для монстров, призраков или духов в японском фольклоре. Буквально означает «то, что меняется»  
Гета — сандалии с высокой деревянной подошвой  
Они — демон  
Ри — мера длинны (около 4 км)  
Тагэта — грязеступы из дощечек для сажающих рис  
Фука-гуцу — сапожки, сплетённые из ячменной соломы. Предназначены для предохранения от влаги и холода при ходьбе по снегу  
Фуросики — квадратный кусок ткани, который использовался для заворачивания и переноски предметов любых форм и размеров   
Футон — толстый хлопчатобумажный матрац   
Хётан — сосуд из тыквы-горлянки  
Цукумогами — разновидность японского духа: вещь, приобретшая душу и индивидуальность


	13. Болото

Крепкая подновленная гать уходит в болото на пять тё*, а потом начинает проседать под ногами Широ то там, то тут. Через пару ри* тагета* все еще спасают, и Широ идет почти как по сухой земле, хотя большинство бревен давно сгнили. Утро выдалось безветренное, и хотя небо затянуто облаками, Широ не мерзнет сильно. Он останавливается, чтобы передохнуть немного и смотрит вверх. В вышине кружат птицы. Он заметил их, когда перебрался через реку, и с тех пор над ним все время кружит пара ястребов. Широ отчетливо слышит их клекот в тишине болота.  
Вскоре исчезают даже остатки гати. Болото расстилается перед Широ во всю ширину. Бочаги с темной масляно-блестящей водой перемежаются снежными шапками, укрывающими кочки. Некоторые шапки прорезаны сухими метелками болотной травы, серая грива ковыля устало висит в безветрии. Вдалеке виднеется несколько чахлых сосенок, непонятно как выживающих на этой земле. Нет ни намека на тропу. Широ вспоминает слова Чи-сан: «Никакая карта тебе не поможет. Если сомневаешься, просто иди вперед...» И он идет вперед, к единственному ориентиру — чахлым соснам.   
Тагета на крутых кочках только мешают, соскальзывают, и Широ останавливается, чтобы снять их. Связывает между собой, закидывает за спину и ощупывает палкой ближайшие снежные шапки. Некоторые из них довольно крепкие, некоторые с бульканьем проваливаются в воду. Широ пробует палкой же измерить глубину бочагов, но после нескольких попыток оставляет это занятие. В одном бочаге оказалось воды только ступни прикрыть, а в соседнем палка ухнула в глубину на всю длину. Чуть не выпустив ее из рук, Широ шипит, но все же пробует еще один бочаг, уже аккуратнее. В последнем палку начинает тянуть ко дну, а на поверхности лопаются вонючие пузыри. Широ откашливается и решает, что достаточно.  
Широ продвигается вперед медленно. Иногда ему приходится делать крюк, чтобы найти устойчивую опору для ног и палки. Он старается не опираться даже на края бочагов, особенно после того, как ему померещилось лицо в одном из них. Широ успокаивает себя, что это была тень от того же ястреба, промелькнувшего в небе, но все равно старается не смотреть на воду. Он оборачивается один раз, посмотреть, как далеко ушел, но не может рассмотреть ничего, кроме болота, даже горы не видны. Куда не глянь — всюду одинаковый унылый вид. Кажется, что впереди сухая земля, но вновь и вновь на пути возникает черная вода.   
Кое-как Широ добирается до первой сосны. Приблизившись, он понимает: это не рощица — тонкие сосенки растут каждая на своем возвышении, и сухой поверхности недостаточно, чтобы Широ мог лечь и дать отдых уставшему телу. Соседняя сосна чуть крепче на вид, и Широ перебирается к ней, приваливается спиной к хлипкому шершавому стволу, подтягивает ноги и замирает. Потом смотрит вверх, и ему кажется, что теперь птицы кружат ниже. Облака скрывают солнце, и он не знает, сколько уже бредет по болоту. Широ не чувствует голода, но все равно достает из сумки несколько рисовых шариков, жуёт их, заедая чистым снегом, от которого во рту оседает вкус тлена. К сырому воздуху примешивается тонкий запах гниения, и Широ передергивает плечами в надежде отогнать чувство тоски. Он снова лезет в сумку и делает глоток сакэ*, чтобы не так мерзнуть от съеденного снега. Саке смывает вкус тлена и немного бодрит Широ.  
Чуть отдохнув, Широ встает и видит летящую, будто белый мотылек, снежинку. А потом еще одну.  
Через полчаса начинается настоящий снегопад.  
Поначалу Широ пытается идти в одном направлении, но понимает, что это невозможно: снег быстро облепляет сосны и делает их неразличимыми в этом царстве белого, а без ориентиров направление теряет всякий смысл. Широ надеется, что он не кружит на одном месте, что хоть немного продвигается вперед. Снег забивает глаза, подтаивает на коже и холодными ручейками стекает по шее. Поднявшийся ветер треплет одежду и волосы, но пока не валит с ног. Широ все труднее удерживать в замерзших пальцах палку, которая так и норовит вывернуться из усталых рук. Соломенные сапоги давно пропитались болотной водой, и ноги Широ уже почти не чувствует, только чудом он еще ни разу не упал. Широ не знает, каких богов благодарить за то, что снег не скрывает воду, а сразу тает на ее поверхности, и он пока еще видит, куда можно наступать.  
Широ бредет весь день через болото и снег. Он больше не пытается сделать привал и подкрепить силы рисовым шариком или лепешкой. Ему не встречается подходящего места, чтобы хотя бы сесть, и Широ продолжает идти.   
Ночь опускается внезапно, и Широ больше не различает, куда наступать. Ему кажется, что справа была кочка, но, ткнув туда палкой, он промахивается. Не рассчитав силы, Широ роняет палку и теперь стоит в полной темноте посреди болота на зыбкой кочке. Он не знает, что делать, злые слезы текут по лицу, Широ кричит, выплескивая свое горе, боль и безысходность, понимая, что это ничего не изменит, не поможет. Он слишком устал. Сердце стучит в груди и в висках, и Широ кажется, что он падает, но вокруг темно, и он не знает наверняка. А потом спину и затылок обжигает ледяной водой, и забытье наконец забирает Широ в свои объятья.

***

Широ приходит в себя лежа на куче старой соломы. Он приподнимается на локтях и озирается. Тусклый свет маленького бумажного фонаря разгоняет темноту и позволяет рассмотреть довольно убогую комнатку: куча соломы в углу, на которой он лежит, очаг, низкий столик. Где-то капает вода. Широ поворачивает голову в другую сторону и встречается глазами со старухой. Она сидит сгорбившись на земляном полу и не моргая смотрит на Широ. Длинные волосы свалялись в колтун, а одежда давно превратилась в тряпки.  
— Здравствуйте, госпожа, — хрипло произносит Широ.  
Старуха скалится и обнажает острые как иглы зубы, слизывает из уголка рта каплю крови и говорит в ответ:  
— Здравствуй, человек.   
Вздрогнув Широ осматривает себя и видит разворошенную и порванную одежду, выделяющееся на боку бурое пятно. Но не чувствует боли.  
— Благодарю за трапезу. Хотя, человеческая вкуснее.  
— Человеческая... что? — не понимая спрашивает Широ.  
— Печень, конечно! — восклицает старуха и машет руками. — Ладно, ладно. Где там свиток?  
— В сумке, — ошарашено отвечает Широ. — А откуда вы знаете про свиток?  
— Так я сразу поняла, кто тебя прислал ко мне, человек. Только сестры так делают, — старуха кивком указывает на пятно крови на одежде Широ. — А малышка Чи в прошлый раз все уши мне прожужжала, так нахваливала свиток. Я уж думала: врет девка, просто сбежать хочет, — рассказывая это, старуха встает и идет к двери, а возвращаясь, волочит по полу сумку и протягивает ее Широ.   
Широ наконец садится и берет сумку, развязывает тесемки, запускает руку внутрь. Сама сумка мокрая, но свиток с виду не пострадал. Старуха выхватывает его, разворачивает и, подойдя к фонарику, жадно всматривается. А из свитка, не замеченным, выпадает клочок бумаги.  
— Да, это он. Не обманула малышка Чи! — скрипучий смех прорезает тишину. — Неужели она так занята, что прислала тебя?  
— Я сам искал тебя, госпожа, — твердо отвечает Широ. Он встает и как может запахивает рваную рубашку, вытряхивая из-за пазухи пропитавшейся кровью тряпичные остатки свертка, что дала Ю-сан.  
Старуха резко отрывается от свитка и переспрашивает:  
— Сам? — смотрит немигающим взглядом. — Зачем?  
— Я слышал, что у тебя есть много разных цукумогами*. Хочу выменять один из них.  
— Вот как... — тянет старуха. — И не побоялся идти ко мне?  
— Я отправлялся в путь по собственному желанию. Мне ли роптать, куда заведет дорога?  
— Хе-хе... И что же за цукумогами ты ищешь, человек?  
— Молот. Или то, чем можно разбить склянку.  
— Есть у меня молот, — задумавшись отвечает старуха. — Небольшой, но ведь для цукумогами это и не важно, так ведь? — она сворачивает свиток и только тогда замечает бумажный обрывок. — А это еще что? — старуха наклоняется за бумагой.  
— Кажется, это выпало из свитка, госпожа.  
— Да-да, откуда же еще?.. — и снова старуха замирает у фонарика. — Это уж как получится... — бормочет она под нос и сминает обрывок. — Так, ладно, — раздосадовано сует бумажный комок в складки своих лохмотьев, — молот, — хлопает дважды в ладоши, и дверь бесшумно открывается.  
Широ смотрит наружу и видит лишь пожухлую траву на убегающем вниз склоне, теряющемся через пару десятков шагов в белесом тумане. Ничего не происходит, а потом Широ начинает различать тихое «тук-тук-тук», которое становится все громче. И вскоре в дверном проеме появляется молот. Он подпрыгивает на рукояти, как на единственной ноге, и «заходит» внутрь дома. Дверь за ним все также бесшумно закрывается.  
— Вот молот. Что можешь предложить ты, человек?  
Старуха отгребает из угла немного соломы и садится, развалившись на ней, а Широ снова развязывает сумку, достает гребень и протягивает его на ладони.  
— Это обычный гребень, — замечает старуха. — Ты думал обменять цукумогами на простую безделушку?  
— Это почти цукумогами. Гребень станет им очень скоро. И кроме того, это гребень хранителя холмов, ёкая.   
Это заинтересовывает старуху, и она командует:  
— Подойди ближе, мне плохо видно.  
Широ послушно подходит и опускается рядом на сырую землю.  
— Все верно, гребень уже почти цукумогами, — старуха рассматривает его, но в руки не берет. — Но этого мало. Что еще есть у тебя?  
— Ничего. Только гребень. Вряд ли вас, госпожа, заинтересуют рисовые шарики или лепешки.   
— Да, — кивает старуха, — я больше предпочитаю свежую печень. Но может быть что-то еще есть? — с нажимом спрашивает старуха.   
Широ вспоминает, что все ёкаи не брезгуют сакэ, вытаскивает тыкву-горлянку и несмело говорит:  
— Есть хётан* с сакэ.  
Старуха подскакивает на своей куче и тянет руки к хётану, выдергивает пробку, и принюхивается.  
— Ладно, молот твой, — говорит старуха и хлопает в ладоши. Гребень исчезает прямо из рук Широ, а молот прыгает в его сторону, заваливается на бок и замирает, будто обычный инструмент.   
Широ берет его в руки и не находит ничего необычного. Рассмотрев цукумогами, Широ прячет его в сумку и тщательно завязывает ее. Старуха же приникает к горлышку тыквы и жадно пьет саке, потом вытирает рот тыльной стороной грязной ладони и смотрит на Широ пристально.  
— Ты устал наверное, человек? Ложись, отдохни, а потом я тебя выведу за болото, — говорит она, подавшись вперед и все также рассматривая Широ.  
Широ раздумывает, не согласиться ли, но замечает, как взгляд старухи то и дело соскальзывает на бурое пятно на его боку. Он вспоминает тревогу в словах Чи-сан, когда она наставляла его, и то, что говорила Ю-сан, передавая сверток с печенью. И вдруг Широ отчетливо понимает, в чьем он доме, будто шепнул кто-то на ухо. Куродзука*!   
— Благодарю за гостеприимство, госпожа, но мне надо идти. Как мне попасть к человеческим землям?  
— Каппа* выведет тебя, — Куродзука разом теряет интерес к Широ, обмякает на соломенной куче и, хитро сложив пальцы, свистит, а Широ кланяется. Когда он перекидывает сумку через плечо, проверив завязки, отворяется дверь, и внутрь заглядывает каппа. Широ вновь кланяется, на этот раз водяному демону, и украдкой рассматривает его, Каппа же лишь зло сверкает глазами. Он, в отличии от Широ, даже головой не кивает, чтобы не расплескать воду на макушке, переминается с одной перепончатой ноги на другую, и спрашивает что-то у старухи, но Широ не может разобрать слов. Куродзука, машет рукой и говорит:  
— Вывези к реке.

\----------------  
Каппа — водяной, похожий на черепаху, лягушку и человека  
Куродзука — самая известная женщина-демон в японском фольклоре  
Ри — мера длинны (около 4 км)  
Сакэ — рисовое вино  
Тагета — грязеступы из дощечек для сажающих рис  
Тё — мера длины (чуть больше 100 м)  
Хётан — сосуд из тыквы-горлянки  
Цукумогами — разновидность японского духа: вещь, приобретшая душу и индивидуальность


	14. Дорога домой

Каппа* спускается с небольшого холма, на котором стоит ветхий дом Куродзуки*, и подходит к самому краю суши. В сумерках много не разобрать, но с возвышенности видно, как луна отражается в неподвижной болотной воде, простирающейся во все стороны — в этой части болота сухих островков куда меньше, чем на краю, у реки. Демон оборачивается, проверить идет ли Широ, и заходит в черную воду по грудь. Машет рукой подзывая человека, хлопает себя по загривку и показывает, что тот должен обхватить его руками. Широ так и делает, заходит в ледяную воду, прижимается к панцирю на спине каппы, а в следующий миг вокруг него проносится хоровод брызг и пузырей, вода смыкается над Широ.  
Широ решается приоткрыть глаза, но ничего не видит в черной воде. Он задерживает дыхание, потому что, несмотря на присутствие демона, не хочет проверять, не захлебнется ли: вода вокруг слишком реальна. Широ не знает, как подать знак каппе, что ему требуется хотя бы один глоток воздуха, но демон, кажется, это чувствует. Они выныривают на поверхность, но движения не прекращают. Каппа плывет, загребая мощными лапами, а Широ старается отдышаться. Каппа снова ныряет, когда решает, что человеку достаточно, и все повторяется: темнота и бурлящая вода вокруг. Широ не считает, сколько раз каппа дает ему отдышаться. Что в этом проку?   
Необычное путешествие заканчивается внезапно. Широ кажется, что вода перестала быть черной, и сверху пробивается свет. Стоит Широ немного замешкаться и ослабить хватку, как каппа выворачивается из его рук и стремительно уплывает прочь, напоследок подтолкнув человека вверх.   
Как только каппа отталкивает Широ, ледяная вода, не сдерживаемая более демонскими чарами, начинает спешно вытягивать тепло из его тела, а одежда сковывать движения. Поднявшись, почти до самой поверхности, Широ наталкивается на лед. Он бьет по нему руками, но тот не поддается, остатки воздуха вырываются из ноздрей, собираясь в один большой пузырь. Уже отчаявшись, Широ замечает смазанное движение сверху, над поверхностью льда, снова бьет ладонями в надежде, что его заметят. И в нескольких сяку* от него в воду с хрустом врезается весло.   
Из последних сил Широ делает рывок к пролому и хватается за весло. Горящие легкие заполняет ледяной воздух, когда Широ выныривает из воды и делает глубокий вдох.

 

Широ протягивает озябшие руки к огню и кутается в простые крестьянские одежки. Его собственная одежда развешана на жердях около костра и постепенно сохнет.   
— Так и знал, что надо сюда заглянуть, — говорит мужчина, сидящий напротив Широ.   
— Благодарю вас, Эбису-сама*, — в который раз уже повторяет Широ, стараясь не смотреть в сторону болота. — Если бы не вы...  
— Полно, юноша, — отмахивается Эбису. — Лучше вот, отхлебни, чтобы согреться быстрее, — он протягивает хётан*. — Я всего лишь порыбачить хотел, вот и пришел к реке. Весна уже показывает свою силу, но последние пару дней неожиданно морозы ударили. Вот здесь даже лед встал. Что ж поделать, пришлось разбивать, а тут и ты как раз появился.  
Широ слушает Эбису, а смотрит на ведро, стоящее у кромки берега. В ведре, как и при первой встрече с богом, плещется большая рыбина.  
— В холмах весна еще не вступила в силу, но лучше не задерживайся нигде, — продолжает Эбису, — Ты ведь достал, что хотел?  
Широ кивает. Сумка промокла насквозь, но самое ценное — цукумогами* — внешне никак не пострадал. Он достает остальное содержимое и с удивлением рассматривает фуросики* с остатками рисовых шариков и лепешек. Несмотря на мокрую ткань самого фуросики, еда вполне годится в пищу.  
— Ешь, ешь, — Эбису посмеивается в бороду. — Это же Чи-сан дала тебе? Тогда чему ты удивляешься? — Широ протягивает лепешки Эбису, но тот отмахивается. — Мне это ни к чему. Лучше съешь сам, силы тебе понадобятся.  
Утолив голод, Широ перебирает содержимое сумки. Кладет на дно молот-цукумогами, нож и монеты, которые дала Чи-сан. Немного посомневавшись, увязывает во все еще влажный фуросики* последнюю пару лепешек и тоже убирает в сумку. Проверяет свою одежду и радостно отмечает, что почти все высохло. Переодеваясь и возвращая одежду в сторожку, рядом с которой Эбису и выловил его из реки, Широ думает, что это проделки бога. Не могла его одежда, и особенно толстое зимнее хаори*, высохнуть так быстро.   
Попрощавшись с Эбису, Широ отправляется в обратный путь, в холмы.

***

Пеший путник налегке может пересечь всю долину дней за пять. Но Широ должно потребоваться меньше времени, ведь он спустился только до середины долины и самое позднее — через три дня, выйдет к подножию холмов. Он решает не заходить в город, хотя хочет поблагодарить сестер Чи и Ю. Отправить им письмо чуть позже, когда он разберется с главным, кажется хорошей идеей, и Широ проходит мимо ворот.   
Широ удается пополнить запасы еды в небольшой деревне, где нет даже минсюку*. Его пускает переночевать за небольшую плату семья крестьян. Утром, поблагодарив их за кров и пищу, Широ снова трогается в путь.   
Поля сменяются лесом, подступившим вплотную к ленте дороги, и Широ ждет, что вот-вот выйдет к мосту, на котором первый раз повстречал Эбису-сама, но солнце уже давно перевалило за полдень, а моста все нет. Широ пытается припомнить, сколько времени ушло на дорогу к городу на излучине, и ему кажется, что лес остался позади уже через час-полтора. А сегодня он полдня идет по раскисшей весенней дороге и никак не может дойти до моста, будто что-то или кто-то мешает ему. Время от времени Широ кажется, что дорога вообще не меняется.  
Широ гложет еще кое-что. Как попасть к лесной норе господина? Широ уверен: жилище ёкая будет нелегко найти, если ёкай сам того не хочет. Все, что происходило с ним в последнее время, убеждает Широ — недостаточно просто знать, на каком холме господин устроил свою нору. Он может блуждать вокруг хоть целый год, но так и не найти нору. Возможно, другой ёкай мог бы помочь, но как подать знак, что Широ нужна помощь?  
Терзаемый невеселыми мыслями, Широ присаживается на темный ствол поваленного дерева и запускает руку в сумку, чтобы достать фуросики* с лепешками. Пока он жует, позади раздается не то шум, не то гул который постепенно перерастает в пение. Когда лепешка съедена, из-за поворота показывается колонна монахов. И хотя они поют гимны, это не традиционное шествие. Опомнившись, Широ поднимается и кланяется монахам.  
— Я помню тебя, — слышит он звонкий голос над головой и выпрямляясь встречается глазами с юным послушником, встретившим его у ворот лесного храма. Того, в который Эбису-сама велел идти. — А чего ты тут сидишь? Там за поворотом деревня же. Или ты не знаешь?  
— Не могу дойти. Уже полдня иду по лесу, — отвечает Широ, поворачивая голову в сторону удаляющихся монахов, и действительно видит поворот, хотя может поклясться, что еще четверть часа назад дорога была прямой.  
— Как это полдня? — удивляется послушник. — А! Знаю в чем дело. Наш настоятель говорит, что в этих лесах часто появляется нурикабэ*. Только сейчас еще день, хотя чудеса и странности случаются, — рассказывает юноша, а потом добавляет, — ты знаешь что, давай с нами. Иди в колонне, и наверняка нурикабэ пропустит тебя.   
Им приходится немного пробежаться, потому что пока послушник разговаривал с Широ, монахи почти скрылись за поворотом. Догнав колонну, послушник рассказывает остальным про странное поведение нурикабэ и просит позволить Широ идти среди монахов.  
— Это тот самый юноша? — спрашивает один из них.  
— Да, это он принес дары от Эби-сана, — кивает послушник.  
— Конечно, пусть идет с нами, — соглашаются монахи.  
— Мы идем в монастырь на южном холме, — не умолкает послушник. — Если хочешь, можешь идти с нами пока нам по пути. Тамошний настоятель собирает монахов со всех окрестностей для молитв и обрядов, потому что в холмы не приходит весна.   
Широ благодарит и так, в сопровождении монахов, добирается до холмов. Он делит с ними ночлег в деревне, куда монахи сворачивают, когда начинают опускаться сумерки. Делит пищу. Один из монахов берет в руки протянутую лепешку, последнюю из тех, что дала Чи-сан, и необидно смеется, рассматривая ее. А когда остальные спрашивают, только качает головой, но ничего не говорит.  
Ночью Широ не спится. Он отвык от такого обилия людей рядом. Кутаясь в одеяло и стараясь не разбудить никого, он продолжает думать о том, как выйти к норе и что делать дальше.   
В долине весеннее солнце растопило почти весь снег на лугах и полях, и только в лесу, в густой тени деревьев, продолжают лежать сугробы. Приближаясь же к холмам, Широ отчетливо видит, что снег и не думал стаивать. Даже юго-восточные склоны, в это время обычно уже черные от напитавшей их влаги, сейчас оставались белоснежными.   
Отчасти Широ видит в этом хороший знак: возможно сила Юки-онна* еще при ней, и если как-то дать знак, снежная дева сможет провести Широ к жилищу господина. 

На следующий день к полудню Широ вновь остается один. Монахи поворачивают на развилке на юг, чтобы идти к самому южному холму, в земли клана Ито. Широ прощается с ними, а потом смотрит им вслед пока вдали не стихают звуки гимнов.   
Дойдя до места, где дорога начинает подниматься на холм, Широ надевает соломенные сапожки, купленные в последней деревне. Те, которые ему дала Чи-сан, остались где-то в реке, когда Эбису-сама выловил его. Оттерев весеннюю грязь с гета*, Широ связывает их между собой, перекидывает через плечо и ступает на снег, искрящийся и хрусткий, будто в середине зимы.   
Через час пути Широ решается и заходит в лес. Не далеко, но так, чтобы с дороги его было не видно. А потом что есть мочи кричит: «Юки-химэ!» — и застывает в ожидании. Он верит, если ёкай еще сильна, она появится. Но ничего не происходит. Юки-онна не приходит на его зов. Только снег падает с еловой ветки. А потом еще с одной, и еще. Широ растерянно смотрит на падающие комья в безветрии леса, будто зовущие, и замечает тропу, отмеченную, как если бы невидимый дух прошел по ней и, задев ветви, стряхнул с них снег. Широ устремляется по этой тропинке вглубь леса, поражаясь, как легко он идет по рыхлому снегу. Еловый подлесок с обеих сторон от тропинки через час ходьбы расходится в стороны, и Широ совершенно неожиданно для себя практически врезается в широкий ствол клена. Он обходит дерево и видит, что оказался во владениях господина. Невозможно спутать эти огромные клены, растущие будто безмолвные стражи вокруг поляны, и колодец, из которого он много лет носил воду, чтобы наполнить бочку у входа в нору.   
— Ты как раз вовремя, — скрипучий голос раздается сбоку от колодца и из-за кустов выходит старуха в рваном тряпье. — Ты уж прости, но я сейчас не очень гожусь для прогулок. Хорошо, что ты сообразил и заметил тропу.  
— Юки-химэ? — спрашивает Широ, подходя к старухе.  
— Да, это я, — она опирается на руку Широ, — весна все никак не настанет, поэтому мне приходится в таком вот виде разгуливать.  
— А если бы весна пришла?   
— О, тогда бы я заснула до следующей зимы. И поверь, это гораздо лучше, чем быть старухой, — Юки назидательно поднимает вверх палец с узловатыми суставами. — Но хватит обо мне. Ты нашел, что искал? Потому что сейчас самое время.  
— Да. Нашел.  
— Тогда, пожалуй, нам стоит внести немного неожиданности к происходящему, — предлагает Юки и поясняет, — на поляне, как раз сейчас, ину* распекает тануки*. Не поленился и лично пришел. Очень подходящий момент для нашего появления.  
Они обходят колодец и кусты азалии, чей зеленый глянец листьев проглядывает сквозь снег, и выходят на поляну перед норой. Широ оглядывается, как в первый раз, и сердце замирает в груди от того, насколько все выглядит запущенным. Под деревьями валяются обломанные ветки, бочка для воды опрокинута и лежит на боку на смятой камелии, под ногами похрустывают мелкие кости, даже снег не в состоянии спрятать кучи мусора раскиданные вокруг входа в нору. А посреди стоят два ёкая, в зверином виде, и перелаиваются, ничего не замечая вокруг.  
— Вряд ли ты понимаешь, — подает голос Юки, опираясь на руку Широ. — Ину обвиняет тануки в том, что тот пренебрегает своими обязанностями хранителя холмов. А тануки возражает.   
— И все?  
— Это если кратко. Но к чему тебе детали?  
Они наблюдают какое-то время за руганью двух ёкаев, не пытаясь вмешаться. А потом что-то меняется. Голос ину приобретает неожиданную глубину и силу, и даже Широ начинает понимать, что он говорит.  
— Я лишаю тебя права хранителя! Отныне ты простой демон. Лис же снова получает право хранить эти холмы, и никто более не смеет посягнуть на них!

\-------------  
Ину (Инугами) — оборотень-собака (ёкай)  
Каппа — водяной, похожий на черепаху, лягушку и человека  
Куродзука — самая известная женщина-демон в японском фольклоре  
Минсюку — постоялый двор  
Нурикабэ — ночное чудовище в виде большой невидимой стены, загораживающей проход. Если человек куда-то опоздал, потому что долго шел пешком, то говорят, что ему помешал нурикабэ  
Сяку — мера длинны (около 0,3 метра)  
Тануки — оборотень-енот (ёкай)  
Фуросики — квадратный кусок ткани, который использовался для заворачивания и переноски предметов любых форм и размеров  
Хаори — теплый кафтан  
Хётан — сосуд из тыквы-горлянки  
Цукумогами — разновидность японского духа: вещь, приобретшая душу и индивидуальность   
Эбису — бог удачи  
Юки-онна — снежная дева


	15. Хранитель

— Я лишаю тебя права хранителя! Отныне ты простой демон. Лис же снова получает право хранить эти холмы и никто более не смеет посягнуть на них!  
Эхо слов разносится по стылому лесу, а когда все стихает, Широ кажется, будто воздух становится прозрачнее, и все вокруг замирает. Не так как зимой, погружаясь в сон, а в напряженном ожидании.  
— Ого! Почетно, — в полной тишине голос Юки звучит, как скрип плохо подогнанных сёдзи*, и ёкаи все же замечают, что они не одни. — Пожалуй, я обоснуюсь в этих холмах насовсем. Мы с Гэнкуро почти друзья, да и весне он никогда не позволял слишком запаздывать. Где, кстати сказать, Гэнкуро? — спрашивает она уже у тануки.  
— Почем мне знать? Я пришел в холмы, навестить родню и почувствовал, что хранитель исчез. Да я одолжение всем сделал, что взвалил на себя все это! — тануки снова начинает распаляться, поутихнув было после слов ину.  
— Синяя склянка, — напоминает Широ, — где она?  
— А, вот и ты наконец. Явился! Быстро бери метлу в руки и приведи здесь все в порядок!  
— Где синяя склянка?  
— Нет у меня никакой склянки! Что ты несешь? Займись делом.  
— Тануки! — голос ину подобен грому. Широ даже кажется, что дрогнули ветви деревьев. Сам же тануки от этого оклика падает на землю, а из складок кимоно выпадает и катится под ноги ину склянка. Ёкай поднимает ее и, подслеповато щурясь, всматривается в мерцающий огонек внутри. Широ кажется, что раньше он светил ярче, а теперь еле-еле, того и гляди, совсем погаснет. — Да... Дела... — тянет ину. — Я не смогу ее открыть, человек, — он поворачивается к Широ.  
— Не сможете? Почему?  
— Только поймавший ёкая сможет выпустить его. А это не я, и не тануки. Ты сам говорил, что это самурай Ямадо. Можешь отнести склянку ему и попросить выпустить Гэнкуро.  
— Он не согласится, — Широ качает головой, — но позвольте, я кое-что попробую.  
Ину согласно кивает и отдает склянку Широ. Подойдя к Юки-онна, у чьих ног лежит сумка, Широ опускается на колени и, достав молот, озирается в поисках удобного места.  
— Глупый человечек! Ты не сможешь разбить ее!   
Тануки зло шипит и топорщит усы, не пытаясь подняться, но Широ не слушает. Он идет к входу в нору, где лежат плоские камни, на которых раньше стояла бочка, в одной его руке склянка, во второй цукумогами*.   
— Я могу одарить тебя большими богатствами, — предлагает тануки. — Ты не будешь ни в чем нуждаться. Ты и твои дети, и внуки. Могу сделать тебя уважаемым господином. Хочешь? Будешь жить в столице и купаться в роскоши! — продолжает тануки, не сводя жадных глаз с молота.  
Широ присаживается рядом с камнем, ставит склянку и смотрит на Тануки. Богатство? Столица? Широ вспоминает, как давал клятву господину. Много чего изменилось с тех пор, но нарушать ее Широ не собирается. Он не может описать клубок своих чувств, слишком многое в нем переплелось, но преданность — яркая нить в этом клубке.  
Широ перехватывает молот в руке и надеется ощутить что-то необычное. Но нет: и с виду, и на ощупь — обычный молот. Он не чувствует ничего особенного. Чуть шершавая рукоять из теплого дерева удобно лежит в ладони, но Широ не чувствует, что обрел великую силу и могущество, он все такой же человек. Широ чуть медлит, но когда до него снова доносится голос Тануки, замахивается и со всей силы ударяет молотом по склянке.  
Звон стекла врезается в уши, а в следующее мгновение Широ, отбросив молот в сторону, протягивает руки к господину, лежащему на камнях. Его одежда в беспорядке, и раскинувшиеся в стороны рукава и оби* делают господина похожим на изломанную птицу.  
Широ слышит вскрики у себя за спиной: радостный Юки, удивленный ину и злой тануки, но не обращает на них никакого внимания. Он придвигается ближе к господину и отводит в сторону его спутанные волосы, вглядывается в лицо. Господин открывает глаза и шепчет: «Широ...» — а потом пытается встать, но все, на что хватает сил, это положить тяжелую голову на колени Широ, обхватив его одной рукой. Широ озирается, придерживая господина руками, но не зная как помочь ему, что сделать, когда подходит ину.  
— Просто дай хранителю время. Все будет в порядке.  
После этих слов ину исчезает, а вместе с ним с поляны исчезает и тануки.   
— Ину прав. Гэнкуро надо просто набраться сил. Он легко сделает это здесь, в своем лесу, — говорит Юки, подходя ближе. — Первое время будет тяжелым, ведь надо призвать весну, но он справится. Теперь вы меня не увидите до следующей зимы. До встречи!  
Юки-онна, казалось, состарилась за последние полчаса еще сильнее. Она не исчезает, как другие ёкай, а сгорбившись и подволакивая ногу уходит в лес и теряется среди стволов. Широ и господин остаются совсем одни.

 

— Сколько меня не было? — тихо спрашивает господин.  
— Всю зиму, — отвечает Широ и немного подумав добавляет, — и часть весны, наверное. Долина скоро зазеленеет, а холмы еще покрыты снегом.  
— Поправимо, — отзывается господин и следом перетекает в звериную форму. Выпутывается из шелка одежд, встает, пошатываясь, и Широ видит насколько кицунэ исхудал даже через шерсть. Оборотень идет к вишне, растущей около входа в нору, и устраивается в ее корнях. Сворачивается клубочком, укрывается хвостами и затихает. А Широ не знает что делать. Он подходит к кицунэ и снова садится на землю.  
— Господин, — оборотень открывает глаза на зов Широ. — Что мне делать?  
И конечно Широ имеет в виду, как помочь господину, но оборотень понимает по-своему. Он поднимает голову, лижет Широ в лоб, и прямо в голове звучат слова: «Ничего не надо».  
Но Широ не привык сидеть без дела. Сперва он подбирает вещи, выпавшие из сумки, убирает в нее же молот-цукумогами* и оставляет сумку рядом с кицунэ. Только после этого Широ обследует нору, в которой, кажется, с начала зимы никто не убирал. Повсюду пыль, грязь, тонкие косточки — остатки енотовой трапезы. Даже сухие прошлогодние листья прикрывают углы. В воздухе пахнет зверем, и Широ понимает, почему господин не стал заходить внутрь.  
Он находит целую вместительную пиалу, моет ее как следует, набирает чистой воды и ставит рядом с кицунэ.  
— Попей, господин, вода чистая, — Широ пытается привлечь его внимание, но в ответ получает лишь шипение, что пиала воняет тануки. — Господин, других нет.  
— Поищи старый тяван*, на нем нарисован лист тростника. А все остальное, что найдешь внутри, выкинь. Все. Выноси к деревьям.  
— Хорошо.  
Широ готов исполнить любой приказ господина, даже такой нелепый. Он снова идет в нору и находит нужный тяван в куче черепков разбитой посуды. Воду в нем господин принимает и выпивает все до капли. Тогда Широ приносит еще и просто оставляет рядом. А потом выносит к краю поляны все, что есть в норе: шкуры, посуду, дзабутоны*, столик для го, одежду господина, свитки. Выметает пыль, кости, листья.   
Проходя в очередной раз мимо очага, Широ замечает, что подернутые слоем пепла старые угли в нем чуть светятся. Тогда он кладет рядом сухое полено и осторожно льет на него масло для светильников. Через минуту огонь уже уверенно лижет полено, а Широ наконец начинает верить, что все наладится. Он почти бежит в свою комнату и зачарованно, будто впервые, смотрит на вернувшееся окошко в корнях.  
Избавившись от вещей и мусора, Широ понимает, что этого не достаточно. Он идет за водой к колодцу, потом ополаскивает бочку, переворачивает ее и ставит на место. Остаток дня Широ носит воду, выскабливает доски пола и моет по нескольку раз все, что можно вымыть.   
Поздним вечером, уже в темноте, он выходит наружу, устало садится на корень дерева рядом с господином и замирает.  
— Я сделал, как ты велел, господин. Спать придется прямо на досках, ну или здесь, на земле.  
— За купальней есть еще одна кладовая, — говорит господин, положив голову Широ на колени.   
— Я никогда ее не видел.  
— Теперь увидишь. Принеси оттуда самое необходимое. Остальное завтра.  
— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Широ, а сам вместо того, чтобы подняться, перебирает густую шерсть на загривке кицунэ.  
— Ты замерзнешь здесь, — напоминает господин. — Иди и устраивайся на ночь.  
— А ты? — встревожено спрашивает Широ даже не пытаясь встать.  
— Я приду тоже. К тебе. Думаю, нам хватит сегодня одной постели.

***

Широ недоумевает, ведь за купальней всегда был тупик, а сейчас он стоит перед еще одной кладовой. Дрожащий огонек светильника разгоняет темноту, и Широ видит множество домашней утвари, такой же, что он несколько часов назад сваливал в кучу на краю поляны, только совершенно новой. Он относит несколько пиал, мисок, палочек для еды к очагу. Масла и чистые полотенца Широ раскладывает в купальне и остается там, чтобы смыть пыль и пот и переодеться в новую юкату*. Пар поднимается от горячей поверхности, и Широ кажется, что он может провести в воде вечность. Но вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, он быстро окунается, прополаскивает волосы и, одеваясь, наблюдает, как проточная вода очищается. Когда вода в офуро* снова становиться прозрачной, Широ слышит тихое клацанье когтей по полу. Он запоздало понимает, что господин тоже захочет привести себя в порядок, и дожидается его в купальне, ведь господин слаб, и ему наверняка потребуется помощь.  
Все еще пошатываясь, кицунэ подходит к офуро, волоча по полу пушистые хвосты. Зайдя в воду, он перетекает в человеческую форму. Широ помогает господину устроить голову на каменном бортике и, не спрашивая разрешения, начинает намыливать его волосы, осторожно поливая водой из сложенных лодочкой ладоней.  
— Ты, наверное, голоден, а у меня все закончилось, — говорит Широ, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить тишину.  
— Посмотри у очага, там должно что-нибудь быть, — тихо отвечает господин.  
— Там нет ничего.  
— Посмотри, — настаивает он, и Широ нехотя выходит, а когда возвращается через пару минут глаза его горят.  
— Господин! Над огнем висит котел с рисом! Я точно помню, что даже не приносил его к очагу.  
— Так бывает, Широ. Ты поел?  
— Нет, конечно, — и чуть смущенно добавляет, — сейчас помогу тебе, а потом вместе поедим.  
— Ладно, — улыбается господин.  
Широ помогает господину вымыться, скользит мыльной мочалкой по плечам, груди и невольно вспоминает свои мысли, которые уже больше года с ним. Он покрывается испариной, но надеется, что в наполненной паром купальне это не заметно. Когда же господин выходит из воды и оборачивает вокруг тела протянутое полотенце, Широ почти сбегает, крикнув, что забыл чистую юкату*. Низ живота наливается жаром, и Широ какое-то время не решается войти. Наконец пересилив себя, он протягивает юкату и снова уходит, на этот раз к очагу, разложить рис по мискам. Спохватывается и приносит из кладовой пару дзабутонов*, чтобы не сидеть на голых досках.  
Простой, исходящий паром, рис кажется лучшей трапезой. Они съедают по паре горстей и запивают чистой водой.  
— Идем, — господин встает, отставляя миску в сторону, и протягивает руку Широ. — Все остальное завтра.  
Они проходят мимо комнаты господина, но не останавливаются. Лис, как и обещал, тянет Широ дальше, в его комнату, подходит к ложу, откидывает одну из шкур и ложится. Широ смотрит, как заплетенные волосы черной змеей вьются на белом мехе, и делает медленный нерешительный шаг, потом еще один, и вот он уже сидит на краю. Его ложе узкое, и если господин не обратится в лиса, им придется лежать почти обнявшись. Широ не знает, хочет этого или нет. Хочет, конечно. Но не только этого. Широ казалось, что господин разглядел все его желания, когда почти вечность назад — прошлой весной — поцеловал его. Но с тех пор господин ни разу даже не коснулся его иначе, как своего слуги, и Широ не знает, как дать понять, что готов к чему-то большему.  
Господин тянет его к себе, укладывает голову на плечо, укрывает шкурой и шепчет:  
— Все завтра, Широ. Спи.

\------------  
Дзабутон — плоская подушка для сидения  
Оби — широкий пояс которым стягивали кимоно и кэйкоги  
Офуро — традиционная ванная. В онсенах ее могут наполнять горячей минеральной водой из термальных источников  
Сёдзи — сдвижная бумажная перегородка во внутренних помещениях дома  
Тяван — чашка-пиала для чайной церемонии  
Цукумогами — разновидность японского духа: вещь, приобретшая душу и индивидуальность   
Юката — легкое кимоно из хлопка или льна без подкладки, носится на улице летом, в домашней обстановке или после принятия водных процедур. Юката одевается как мужчинами, так и женщинами


	16. Весна

Широ просыпается в одиночестве. Потягивается на мягких шкурах и в первые мгновения думает, что за ужасный сон приснился ему сегодня? Но внезапно понимает — не сон. Он выпутывается из шкур и выбегает из комнаты, а потом из норы, на еще морозный после ночи воздух и видит господина, лежащего в корнях вишни. Как вчера.   
Широ молча подходит к бочке, зачерпывает пригоршню ледяной воды, ополаскивает лицо и только после этого оглядывает поляну. За ночь снег почти сошел, только в тени деревьев еще лежит тяжелыми мокрыми островками. Но сроку им — до обеда, а потом и они растают без следа. А еще Широ не видит кучи вещей, что он вчера относил к деревьям. Все куда-то пропало.   
Пока Широ рассматривает ночные перемены, над поляной проносится яркое пятно и раздаются, еще не слишком уверенные, первые трели зарянки. Широ смотрит на кицунэ, поднявшего голову с лап при звуках птичьей песни, и знает, господин тоже рад возвращению весны. Кицунэ встает и, подойдя к Широ, подталкивает того внутрь норы, следуя позади.   
— Давай-ка позавтракаем, — предлагает господин, и Широ согласно кивает.  
Огонь в очаге за ночь не погас, и пока вода подогревается, Широ приносит из кладовой стол и еще посуды. Заглянув в шкатулку-тябако*, он находит там немного чайного листа, а в горшке моти*. Господин тоже заглядывает в горшок и печально вздыхает.  
— Охотиться пока не на кого. Придется есть рис, — поясняет он свое недовольство.  
— Господин, все же это лучше, чем ничего. Ты же не выращиваешь ничего сам. А в холмах эта зима была тяжелой и для людей.  
— Да знаю... так ворчу просто.  
Они молча едят, а когда трапеза закончена, господин спрашивает, озираясь:   
— Тебе вчера не попадался резной гребень? С журавлями?  
Широ знает, о каком гребне говорит господин, он бледнеет, чувствуя, как замирает сердце, хотя и понимает — иначе он не смог бы заполучить цукумогами*.  
— Его нет здесь, господин. Мне пришлось обменять его. И еще один гребень, черепаховый. Прости меня, но я не знал другого способа. Иначе обязательно сохранил бы гребень.  
— Успокойся, Широ. Я не сержусь, — господин делает последний глоток чая, отставляет пиалу и говорит, — а теперь я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все.  
И Широ начинает рассказ с того дня, когда смолк лес и на пороге появился тануки. Про то, как снежная дева отвела его к ину, и ину остался безучастным, про Эбису-сама, про сестер Ю и Чи. Про путешествие на болото и обратно. Он рассказывал, ничего не утаивая, но и не приукрашивая. Как испугался, что будет вынужден всю жизнь служить тануки, когда пропало окошко в его комнате и погас очаг. И сам не замечает, как оказывается очень близко к господину, почти у него на коленях, прижимается к его груди, комкая в руках ткань юкаты*. Широ потряхивает, он будто снова окунулся в ужас и переживания тех дней, сердце частит и слова господина сливаются в сплошной поток звуков.  
— Ты все верно сделал, и ты очень храбрый. Я рад, что ты решил служить мне и после того, как отдал долг отца, — шепчет господин, одной рукой он удерживает Широ, а второй приподнимает его лицо.   
Широ замирает в руках господина, смотрит на него сквозь озера непролитых слез.  
— Я...  
И не успевает сказать больше ничего, потому что господин льнет к его губам, чуть надавливает, скользит пальцами по щеке, а по телу Широ пробегает невольная дрожь.  
— Ты ведь этого хочешь? — спрашивает господин, кажется спустя века, заглядывая в затуманившиеся глаза Широ. — Мы выпьем этот яд до дна. Но не сейчас.

 

День Широ снова проходит в хозяйственных хлопотах. Он еще раз перемывает нору, расставляет по привычным местам вещи, приводит в порядок поляну. К вечеру снег полностью сходит и Широ стаскивает к поленнице обломанные ветки. Они пропитаны влагой и пока не годятся для растопки, он разрубит их позднее, когда солнце высушит древесину, а пока нечего им болтаться под ногами.   
К вечеру Широ устает, но не так как накануне. И господину лучше, хотя Широ замечает, что он еще очень слаб.  
— Так значит, ты выменял мой гребень на молот и у тебя теперь есть собственный цукумогами*? — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает господин, придвинув пиалу к Широ.  
— Господин, думаю, что цукумогами принадлежит тебе. Я всего лишь обменял его на твой же гребень.  
— В сущности, спорить о том, кто владеет цукумогами, довольно бессмысленно. Владеть вещью, обладающей своей волей, довольно сложно.   
— Значит молот мог не согласиться на «обмен»? — шепчет Широ, застыв с занесенным над пиалой носиком чайника.  
— Мог, — подтверждает господин, глазами указывая на руки Широ. Тот спохватывается и подливает чай. — Но согласился. Возможно у Куродзуки* ему не так уж и нравилось, — взяв пиалу в руки, господин меняет тему. — Я должен отблагодарить всех, кто помог тебе. Эби-сану мне предложить нечего, кроме того, что я и так выполняю, храня эти холмы. А сестер мне есть чем обрадовать.   
— Это правда, что одна из них наполовину бакемоно*? — Широ не может сдержать любопытство.  
— Правда.  
— А кто именно?  
— Ни одна из сестер тебе не сказала? — посмеивается господин, пряча улыбку за пиалой.  
— Нет.  
— Значит время еще не пришло.  
Широ немного разочарован, но старается не показать виду.   
— Принеси потом бумагу и тушь, я напишу письмо сестрам.   
— А как ты передашь его?  
— Попрошу оками* передать тому охотнику, разговор с которым ты слышал. А он уже передаст Чи-сан.  
— Оками? — переспрашивает Широ, — А как он поймет, тот это охотник или другой? И не опасно ли это?  
— Конечно, нет, — заверяет господин. — Оками такой же ёкай, и именно поэтому он легко узнает нужного охотника.  
После ужина господин тонкой кистью выводит письмо сестрам, а закончив, зовет Широ:  
— Принеси тяван*, тот, с листком тростника.  
Широ приносит требуемое, и спрашивает:  
— Я бы тоже хотел написать Чи-сан и Ю-сан.  
Господин улыбается, кивает и уступает место за столом. Широ разглаживает бумагу, обмакивает кончик кисти в тушь, выводит первые иероглифы, а потом поднимает голову и просительно смотрит на ёкая.  
— Господин, я бы хотел, кроме письма, летом лично принести благодарность госпожам, — он закусывает губу в ожидании ответа, но господин не тянет с ним.  
— Конечно, я отпущу тебя. А может, и вместе навестим сестер.  
— Спасибо! — и Широ продолжает выводить иероглифы ровными столбиками.  
Когда письмо Широ готово, господин запечатывает его своей печатью.  
— Это тоже цукумогами*? — вдруг спрашивает Широ, наблюдая, как господин ловко увязывает тяван* и оба письма в фуросики*, крепит сверху небольшую записку. «Для госпожи Чи и госпожи Ю».  
— Верно. Возможно, скоро ты будешь видеть гораздо больше, чем могут обычные люди, — господин отрывается от своего занятия и натыкается на недоуменный взгляд Широ. — Тебя благословил один из богов, ты видел ину, каппу*, Куродзука* не тронула тебя.  
— Чи-сан сказала, что я буду встречать много бакэмоно*. Но я подумал, это из-за того, что я живу в лесу и служу тебе. Ведь ты ёкай и тоже встречаешь других ёкаев, баку*, онрё*, они*. Да много кого!  
— И поэтому тоже. Все взаимосвязано, Широ. Ты меняешься, живя здесь, и поэтому становишься зорче. Чем чаще ты сталкиваешься с демонами, тем лучше распознаешь их присутствие. Эта способность в тебе будет только расти. К тому же теперь, когда ты получил защиту и покровительство ину, мне нет больше нужды скрывать тебя от всех ёкай, баку, онрё, они, — передразнивает господин. — Никто теперь не посмеет причинить тебе вред.

 

Через неделю Широ замечает узкие веретена цветочных почек на магнолии, а еще через неделю вся поляна утопает в аромате ее цветов.   
— Весна нагоняет потерянное время, — поясняет господин, когда Широ удивляется тому, что все весенние деревья около норы зацветают почти одновременно.   
— А это не вредно для них?  
— Нет. Так только здесь. В остальных местах все деревья пробудятся в положенное время.   
Деревянный помост, на котором они сидят, согрет солнцем, а силы ветра хватает только на то, чтобы принести очередную волну сладкого аромата.  
— Раньше у меня кружилась голова от этих запахов, — делиться Широ. — А теперь нет. Это тоже как-то связано с изменениями, о которых ты говорил? — он поворачивает голову и смотрит на господина.   
— Да.  
Тот делает вид, что только магнолия, распростершая свои усыпанные светло-фиолетовыми цветами ветви над колодцем, полностью занимает его внимание. Краем глаза Широ замечает, что господин поглядывает на него, но никак не может поймать взгляд.  
— Господин... — зовет Широ и наконец видит глаза ёкая — темные омуты — он уже тонул в них однажды. Он и сейчас готов утонуть, лишь бы господин позволил. А ёкай встает и тянет Широ за собой, в глубину норы, где никто не увидит, не помешает...   
Господин подталкивает Широ ближе к ложу и встает позади, гладит по плечам, рукам, жарко дыша в затылок, развязывает оби* и стягивает с плеч верхнее фурисодэ*. Затем следующее, отбрасывает в сторону. Снимая последнее, господин оглаживает кожу на груди, задевает пальцами сосок, целует в открывшуюся шею. Широ кажется, что он сейчас задохнется, но ему даже не приходит в голову попросить господина остановиться. Он не видит ничего вокруг и не помнит, как оказывается лежащим на ложе. Господин придавливает его своим весом к шкуре, и у Широ голова идет кругом от тяжести его тела. Пальцы господина везде, и этих ощущений для Широ слишком много. Он не знает, куда пристроить свои ладони, но наконец ухватывается за руки господина, чуть выше локтей, ведет пальцами вверх по спине, зарывается в волосы. Широ совершенно теряется в жадных и настойчивых движениях господина, в его поцелуях, выгибается им навстречу, стонет в губы. Дрожь проходит по телу господина, и Широ чувствует ее как свою. Широ вскрикивает, когда его накрывает жаркой волной, он оглушен, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег, и так же тяжело дышит. А рядом с ним, прижавшись лбом к плечу, пытается перевести дыхание господин.

 

Широ полулежит на плече господина и, радуясь, что в офуро* вода проточная, лениво наблюдает за еле заметным паром. У него бы точно не хватило сил даже на то, чтобы дойти до купальни. Господин приносит его на руках и Широ блаженно стонет, когда они опускаются в горячую воду.  
— Господин, — шепчет Широ, чуть перекатив голову.  
— Тебе уже давно пора звать меня по имени. Гэнкуро, — господин проводит пальцами по щеке Широ.  
— Конечно, господин, так и буду, — соглашается Широ и слышит в ответ смех Гэнкуро.

\--------------  
Баку — сверхъестественные существа, пожирающие сны и кошмары  
Бакэмоно (О-бакэ) — общее название для монстров, призраков или духов в японском фольклоре. Буквально означает «то, что меняется»  
Каппа — водяной, похожий на черепаху, лягушку и человека  
Куродзука — самая известная женщина-демон в японском фольклоре  
Моти — шарики из клейкого рисового теста с начинкой внутри  
Оби — широкий пояс которым стягивали кимоно и кэйкоги  
Оками — ёкай, оборотень-волк  
Они — демон  
Онрё — привидение умершего человека, вернувшееся в мир живых ради мести, восстановления справедливости или исполнения некоего проклятия  
Офуро — традиционная ванная. В онсенах ее могут наполнять горячей минеральной водой из термальных источников  
Тябако — шкатулка для хранения чая   
Тяван — чашка-пиала для чайной церемонии  
Фурисодэ — кимоно с длинными (до 1,5 м) рукавами  
Фуросики — квадратный кусок ткани, который использовался для заворачивания и переноски предметов любых форм и размеров   
Цукумогами — разновидность японского духа: вещь, приобретшая душу и индивидуальность  
Юката — легкое кимоно из хлопка или льна без подкладки, носится на улице летом, в домашней обстановке или после принятия водных процедур. Юката одевается как мужчинами, так и женщинами


	17. Эпилог

Широ идет рядом с господином по тропе, вдоль цепочки цурубэ-би*, раскачивающихся на ветвях, будто фонари.   
— А откуда ты знаешь, что я тоже приглашен на праздник? — спрашивает он, косясь на господина.   
— Ты же увидел тропу и убага-би* в ее начале. Значит тебя пригласили, — поясняет тот, ловя взгляд Широ. Теперь это легко, господину нет нужды оглядываться, ведь Широ может ходить рядом, не прячась, как раньше.   
Широ непроизвольно сглатывает, когда господин упоминает убага-би*. В первое мгновение, когда над поляной появилась летающая голова, он даже испугался, но быстро взял себя в руки. Карга покосилась на него, но ничего не сказала. Когда же из норы вышел господин, пламя вокруг головы вспыхнуло сильнее и убага-би проскрежетала приглашение. С последним словом Широ заметил позади нее тропинку отмеченную цурубэ-би*.  
— Господин, а разве эта тропинка раньше была здесь? — интересуется Широ. — Не помню ее.  
— Нет, эта тропа появляется только в обон*. С окончанием праздника она исчезнет. Не беспокойся, мы успеем вернуться назад.  
— Да я и не беспокоюсь.  
Солнце садится, и в лесу быстро темнеет. Теперь цурубэ-би* не только указывают путь к фестивалю, но и освещают тропу, подсвечивая лес синим.  
— А не слишком?.. — Широ в очередной раз косится на свой наряд. Хоть на длинных рукавах и вышиты пионы, он не чувствует положенной храбрости.  
— Очень даже хорошо. Мы уже обсуждали это, Широ. Разве нет?  
— Раньше я не носил фурисодэ*, тем более столько слоев.  
— Носил. Ты не помнишь? — господин чуть щурит хитрые глаза, и Широ тут же заливается краской, вспоминая, чем закончился день, когда господин первый раз настоял на том, чтобы Широ, как и он сам, надел пять слоев фурисодэ, а потом повел на поляну к цветущей магнолии.  
— И все же я обычный человек, даже не старший сын, — пытается возразить Широ, но господин легко отмахивается.  
— Глупости, Широ. Да и какой же ты обычный? Сам ину пригласил тебя на обон*. Вот увидишь, никто не посмеет и слова против сказать.   
Широ опасался, что в церемониальном кимоно будет трудно идти по лесу, но это оказывается не так. Ширины тропы хватает, чтобы не цепляться за ветки рукавами, а длина одеяния вполне удобна для пешей прогулки. Тропа чуть пружинит под ногами, и Широ не замечает, как они выходят к пологому склону возле Даи Кейкоку*. Овраг теряется в пенной зелени, и только мост ярко освещен гирляндой цурубэ-би. А за ним, на противоположном склоне, развернулся праздник. Широ слышит звуки флейты и бой барабанов. Весь склон залит светом, там и тут проносятся огни разномастных хи-но тама*, в толпе ловко снуют лоточники со сладостями.   
Господин тихонько толкает Широ локтем, когда тот останавливается посреди дорожки и пялится на аманодзяку*, покупающего маску человека.  
— Ой, — Широ ждет, что ему сделают замечание, но никому нет дела до столь непочтительного поведения. Никто не обращает на Широ внимания. Будто это совершенно нормально, что человек забрел на фестиваль к духам и демонам.  
— Смотри, — господин указывает на огромные вязанки хвороста, подготовленные для костра, и Широ восторженно вздыхает, представляя, какой высоты будет огонь, когда его разожгут.  
Какой-то ёкай утягивает его в круг танцующих, Широ робеет, но не сопротивляется. Когда танец заканчивается и толпа немного редеет, у Широ в руках оказывается лисья маска. Он оглядывается в поисках господина и замечает его около лотка с фонариками. Господин смотрит на Широ, чуть улыбается и кивает, чтобы тот надел маску. С ней Широ чувствует себя немного увереннее, хотя и без того все демоны относятся к нему доброжелательно. Никто не спрашивает, кто он такой, когда тянут поучаствовать в той или иной части праздника.  
Через несколько часов шума толпы, музыки, хохота, плясок, конкурсов Широ устает так, что почти валится с ног. Он давно потерял из виду господина, но как только приваливается к одной из опор минка* и тихонько шепчет: «Господин... Гэнкуро...» — ёкай подходит к нему через несколько мгновений, будто возникая из ниоткуда.  
— Устал? — спрашивает господин, и Широ кивает в ответ. — Идем.  
Господин ведет его внутрь одного из домов, сдвигает сёдзи*, подталкивает легонько в спину. Внутри Широ видит развалившихся на дзабутонах* инугами*, снежную деву, и еще одного незнакомого оборотня-волка.  
— Юки-химэ! — восклицает Широ, поклонившись остальным. — Я думал, вы летом спите.  
— Обычно да, человечек, но ину позволяет мне приходить на обон*. Только так, чтобы меня никто не видел, поэтому все конкурсы мне не доступны, — сетует Юки, но недовольство в ее голосе наигранное. Она смеется, глядя на застывшего Широ, и добавляет легкомысленно, — Впрочем, кому нужны эти конкурсы? А здесь будет лучший вид, да и потише, чем в толпе, — Юки указывает на сторону дома, обращенную к лесу. Сквозь раздвинутые внешние перегородки в отдалении виднеются темные вязанки хвороста, а шум фестиваля и музыка слышны, но не мешают беседе.  
Остаток ночи Широ проводит в окружении степенных демонов. Только раз, когда разгорается костер, беседа замолкает, и демоны любуются на взвившееся до небес пламя.  
Широ кажется задремывает, несмотря на шум праздника, потому что неожиданно открывает глаза и видит прямо перед собой лицо господина.  
— Идем, Широ.   
— Да, конечно. Простите, — он извиняется перед демонами, но те лишь отмахиваются.  
— Значит вы завтра выходите? — спрашивает ину. — Сколько дней холмы будут пустовать?  
— Не больше пяти, — отвечает господин, помогая Широ подняться на ноги. — И если что-то случится, пошли кэндзокусин*, и мы тут же вернемся. А сейчас нам пора.   
— Передавайте от меня привет Чи-сан, — просит оками*. — И вот, передайте ей, — ёкай протягивает маленький фуросики*, — зубы. У малышни как раз сменились, так что добру пропадать? А Чи-сан найдет, куда пристроить зубы оками, — смеется демон, видя ошарашенное лицо Широ. Господин берет фуросики и кладет его в рукав.  
Попрощавшись с демонами, господин и Широ отправляются в обратный путь. Они ненадолго останавливаются на мосту и любуются огнями костров. Люди тоже празднуют обон*, и река у подножия северного холма несет горящие фонарики дальше в долину.   
Они уже собираются идти дальше, но мимо них пробегает стайка сансей*, один из которых чудом не налетает на Широ. Демон извиняется скороговоркой и спешит нагнать своих друзей, хохочущих впереди. Широ машет им рукой вслед удивляясь насколько сансей проворны несмотря на то, что у них лишь по одной ноге.   
Господин берет Широ за руку, и они почти сходят с моста, когда за их спинами расцветают хризантемы фейерверка, и Широ снова останавливается, чтобы полюбоваться. Огни раскрашивают черноту неба, отражаются в глазах, барабаны стучат вровень с сердцем и Широ, ощущая тепло господина, стоящего прямо за его спиной, чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым.   
— А ты правда сможешь быстро вернуться в холмы, если случится какая-то беда? — Широ поворачивается к господину, когда последние огни гаснут.  
— Конечно. Повода для волнений нет, Широ, — успокаивает господин. — Можно и быстрее управиться, но разве тебе не хочется немного отдохнуть от холмов и домашних забот?  
— Нет, — зевая отвечает Широ. — Я люблю холмы.   
— И все же будем путешествовать как люди, — господин оглядывается на восток, где небо уже заметно светлеет. — Завтра в полдень выйдем и через два дня дойдем до города, — предлагает он и протягивает руку.  
— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Широ, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами господина. 

\-------------  
Аманодзяку — маленький, но чрезвычайно зловредный демон-о́ни  
Даи Кейкоку — букв. «большой овраг»  
Дзабутон — плоская подушка для сидения   
Ину (Инугами) — ёкай оборотень-собака  
Кэндзокусин — звероподобные духи, служащие посланцами у могущественных ёкаев  
Минка — традиционный японский дом   
Обон — японский трёхдневный праздник поминовения усопших  
Оками — ёкай, оборотень-волк  
Сёдзи — сдвижная бумажная перегородка во внутренних помещениях дома  
Убага-би — разновидность хи-но тама, ёкай в виде охваченной пламенем головы старой карги  
Фурисодэ — кимоно с длинными (до 1,5 м) рукавами  
Хи-но тама — целая группа ёкаев в виде огненных шаров (а точнее, голов, охваченных пламенем), летающих по воздуху  
Цурубэ-би — разновидность хи-но тама, маленькие древесные духи, выглядящие как голубовато-белые огненные шары, которые покачиваются на ветвях


	18. Словарь

Агэмоно набэ — «горшок для жареных продуктов»  
Аманодзяку — маленький, но чрезвычайно зловредный демон-о́ни  
Бакэмоно (О-бакэ) — общее название для монстров, призраков или духов в японском фольклоре. Буквально означает «то, что меняется»  
Бака — буквально переводиться как «дурак»  
Баку — сверхъестественные существа, пожирающие сны и кошмары  
Варадзи — плетеные сандалии  
Вашицу — комната в традиционном японском стиле  
Гета — сандалии с высокой деревянной подошвой  
Гобан — доска для игры в го  
Даймё — князь, землевладелец  
Даи Кейкоку — букв. «большой овраг»  
Дзабутон — плоская подушка для сидения, м.б. со спинкой или без  
Ёкай — демон  
Ину — пес-оборотень (ёкай)  
Йобаи — обычай навещать девушку (женщину) вне зависимости, от ее семейного положения, ночью, понятно для чего  
Кабуки — традиционный театр, в котором роли исполняют только мужчины  
Камон — герб рода, изображался на одежде, доспехах, украшениях  
Каппа — водяной, похожий на черепаху, лягушку и человека  
Кидзами — особый японский курительный табак  
Кимоно — традиционная одежда в виде длинного халата с широкими рукавами, который стягивается на талии поясом оби.  
_Поскольку вопрос традиционной японской одежды крайне неоднозначен, запутан и временами менялся, то авторским произволом назначается следующая система:_  
 _Кимоно — многослойная одежда в значении «одежда»: женское, мужское, нижнее, верхнее, домашнее, спальное — все это кимоно._  
 _Косодэ — кимоно с относительно узкими рукавами. Можно носить в комплекте с хакама. М.б. нижним, верхним; м. использоваться как нижнее бельё._  
 _Фурисодэ — кимоно с длинными (до 1,5 м) рукавами._  
 _Ут(ч)икаке — женское платье, одевается поверх косодэ в холодный сезон._  
 _Юката — повседневное летнее кимоно для дома и улицы. Под юкату одевают один слой — дзюбан, фиксируют поясом оби._  
 _Дзюбан — нижняя рубаха, одевается под кимоно для облегчения чистки оного._  
 _Катагину – безрукавная часть мужской одежды, надевалась на косодэ+хакама http://ois.org.ua/club/style1005.htm_  
Кисеру — длинная тонкая курительная трубка  
Кицунэ — лис-оборотень  
Косодэ — тип одежды  
Куродзука — самая известная женщина-демон в японском фольклоре  
Кэндзокусин — звероподобные духи, служащие посланцами у могущественных ёкаев  
Ину (Инугами) — ёкай оборотень-собака  
Минка — традиционный японский дом  
Минсюку — постоялый двор  
Моти — шарики из клейкого рисового теста с начинкой внутри  
Набэ — традиционное блюдо зимнего сезона, готовиться в агэмоно набэ  
Небесный корень — женьшень высшего качества  
Нигори-дзакэ — «первач»  
Нурикабэ — ночное чудовище в виде большой невидимой стены, загораживающей проход. Если человек куда-то опоздал, потому что долго шел пешком, то говорят, что ему помешал нурикабэ  
О-бакэ (Бакэмоно) — общее название для монстров, призраков или духов в японском фольклоре. Буквально означает «то, что меняется»  
О-Дзидзо — божество, покровитель детей  
Оби — широкий пояс которым стягивали кимоно и кэйкоги  
Обон — японский трёхдневный праздник поминовения усопших  
Оками — ёкай, оборотень-волк  
Они — демон  
Онигири — рисовые шарики  
Онрё — привидение умершего человека, вернувшееся в мир живых ради мести, восстановления справедливости или исполнения некоего проклятия  
Онсен — горячий источник для купания. Бывают открытыми, когда купание происходит в естественном водоёме, заполненном горячей водой из источника, и закрытыми, когда горячей минеральной водой наполняют специальные ванны офуро  
Отёко — «рюмка»  
Отоото — младший брат. Все братья, кроме старшего — младшие  
Офуро — традиционная ванная. В онсенах ее могут наполнять горячей минеральной водой из термальных источников  
Ри — мера длинны (около 4 км)  
Сакэ — рисовое вино  
Сансей — маленькие горные человекообразные духи с единственной вывернутой назад ногой  
Сёдзе — сдвижная бумажная перегородка во внутренних помещениях дома  
Сюдо — традиция отношений между взрослым мужчиной и юношей, распространенная в самурайской среде  
Сяку — мера длинны (около 0,3 метра)  
Таби — носки, в которых большой палец отделен от остальных, надеваются под сандалии гэта и дзори  
Тагэта — грязеступы из дощечек для сажающих рис  
Тануки — оборотень-енот (ёкай)  
Татами — мат из плетённого тростника и рисовой соломы, используется как половое покрытие в жилых помещениях и домах традиционного типа  
Тенсю — главная башня замка  
Тё — мера длины (чуть больше 100 м)  
Токкури — кувшин для сакэ  
Тофу — соевый «сыр». Говорят, кицунэ без ума от жаренного тофу  
Тябако — шкатулка для хранения чая  
Тяван — чашка-пиала для чайной церемонии  
Удон — один из видов лапши из пшеничной муки  
Убага-би - разновидность хи-но тама, ёкай в виде охваченной пламенем головы старой карги  
Фука-гуцу — сапожки, сплетённые из ячменной соломы. Предназначены для предохранения от влаги и холода при ходьбе по снегу  
Фуросики — квадратный кусок ткани, который использовался для заворачивания и переноски предметов любых форм и размеров  
Футон — толстый хлопчатобумажный матрац  
Хакама — широкие складчатые штаны, которые имели право носить только самураи и монахи. Обычным людям носить этот вид одежды можно было лишь в очень значимые праздники  
Хаори — теплый кафтан  
Хётан — сосуд из тыквы-горлянки  
Химэ — постфикс, обращение к знатной девушке  
Хираути — украшение для волос типа шпильки  
Хи-но тама — целая группа ёкаев в виде огненных шаров (а точнее, голов, охваченных пламенем), летающих по воздуху  
Цукумогами — разновидность японского духа: вещь, приобретшая душу и индивидуальность  
Цумадои — тип брака, при котором жена живет отдельно от мужа  
Цурубэ-би — разновидность хи-но тама, маленькие древесные духи, выглядящие как голубовато-белые огненные шары, которые покачиваются на ветвях  
Цую — сезон дождей, пятый сезон к традиионным весне, лету и т.д.  
Эбису — бог удачи  
Юки-онна — снежная дева  
Юката — легкое кимоно из хлопка или льна без подкладки, носится на улице летом, в домашней обстановке или после принятия водных процедур. Юката одевается как мужчинами, так и женщинами


End file.
